A Hollywood Fairytale
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: Cagalli Yula Attha, has a gift for dancing. Leaving her old life behind and all the broken pieces she started a new beginning. Oscar winning Athrun Zala never met a girl like her, but is this fairytale it all started with some lights, camera and action
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone :)

How is everyone doing

It's been forever i know XD

Sorry guys...but yeah i didn't expect to come up with a new story even though i have like...sooo many ideas :)

But yeah this is a pretty cliche story hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

"Where is everyone?" I asked Luna, looking upon the empty studio.

"It's Saturday," Luna said as an explanation.

I let out a harsh cursing noise and glared at Luna. She backed off to the wall in terror.

"You're telling me there is no practice because it's the weekend!! For the love of…the show's next week!! And nobody's ready. I'm going to get screwed if you don't give everyone a wake up call to get here in the next half hour, or they can quit," I huffed as I took out my phone and speed dialed my little dancers.

"Hello Caggy," Jeff replied from the other line, "Man I have a huge hangover."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically, "Main male dancer and missing from practice. That doesn't seem to be right."

"Come on darling," Jeff groaned, "It's Saturday!"

"You get your butt over here in ten, or I'll make sure you get more then just Saturdays off," I hissed hanging up.

Soon I had a groggy team walk in, all dressed and grumbling words of sacrilege that would make every angel cry in agony.

"You know if you guys don't seriously care about the show, I'll just cancel it, I'd rather have a real show then all of you guys act like a bunch of clowns on the stage," I said detached.

They pulled their act together soon enough.

"JEFF!!" I yelled soon, "I swear, I tell you a thousand times and you're still flirting with Mary. Give it a rest please."

"But Cags I have full rights to flirt with my girlfriend," he protested then slipped an arm around Mary's waist, "Right Mary?"

She blushed and looked at me for help.

"Not in the studio sonny boy, or I'll mommy you," I said.

He let out a fake gasp, but Mary whacked him on the head and said, "Jeff give it a rest. And get your steps right for change."

He nodded obediently and I said, "You have him in your hands."

She smiled lightly and kissed his cheek.

I started off practice with a short warm up, getting their blood pumping. After stretching, I practiced with everyone, individually on their steps. After that I went to another room where Lacus was fitting a few of the dancers into their costumes.

"You lost weight," Lacus said to Melanie.

Melanie flushed and said, "Sorry, but your friend works me out too much."

I let out a mock gasp and said, "She's just bashful that I helped her look like a model."

Melanie smiled and said, "I got the job though."

"That's great," I replied, "Remember that routine missy and that shape of yours will remain."

"Miracles all around," Lacus said, "Cagalli you should have been a fitness guru."

I shivered at the thought, "I like my dancing better."

"Okay Mel, I'll fit this for you. You can go back to your steps," Lacus said.

"Thanks, bye," she said rushing off.

"There goes another one," I said sadly, "Soon no more dance shows. Everyone getting opportunities and I'm stuck here with an ass of a fiancée and living life in a morgue."

"You're so dramatic," Lacus said shaking her head, "You should have been an actress."

"Ha!" I said, "Over my dead body."

"Well you never know," Lacus said, "I was meant to be a singer, and here I am designing costumes and doing make-up."

I nodded and said, "You do have nice voice."

"But I'd rather not spend my life singing," she said.

"Yeah," I said sitting on a chair, "Once I dreamed of becoming a lawyer, but life happens."

"You know your place was meant on the stage," Lacus said

"Some stage," I said, "I'm a narrative dancer, in this little town, unrecognized and half the time the stage is occupied."

"Well at least you have your studio," Lacus said happily.

"Yeah," I said, "A studio that comes with a price, story of my life."

Lacus grimaced and said, "Well…I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I got a job."

"Tell me something new," I said, "Where?"

"Umm…Universal Studios, make-up artist for their latest film," she said meekly

In all honestly I gaped at her and yelled in happiness upon her success. It was great news, and I couldn't he happier for her.

"Wow, wow…WOW!" I said walking around saying the same for a few minutes.

"I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but I guess it's great," she said

"GREAT!" I said astonished, "Universal Studios!! Lacus this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"You do realize that I have to move," she said.

I nodded and said, "I know Lacus."

"And you're so calm about this because?" she asked astonished

"Because," I said, "I'm your friend and you finally got your dream. Why would it matter if you move, it's called the phone and we'll still visit each other…well mostly me, you're probably going to be so busy."

"So you're okay with this?" she asked

"Perfectly fine," I said, "When do you start?"

"I requested till the end of the show," she said

"Okay, then I'll help you move if you want," I said

"No, they're sending people," she said, "I'll be fine."

"That's good," I said

"Yeah," she said giving me a look I could not recognize, despite knowing her for a long time.

"Well I've got a cast to let off for the day," I said, "Let's go get some lunch."

She nodded with that same expression and I left to tell everyone practice was over. They all wooed and thanked me furiously before packing up and leaving. I took that time to practice my parts. Turning on the music I practiced my steps and just poured my heart out. This was going to be my last stage show.

And this was how I spent the next week. Rushing, and polishing everyone up. One the day of the show, it was hectic. There was no other word to describe it. I was running around trying to make sure everything was going well. I had a dancer with a sprained ankle, but luckily there was a back-up. Lacus was getting everyone looking picture perfect, while Luna was getting everyone costumed.

"I'm going insane," I muttered as I had five people attack me with questions.

"CAGALLI!" Luna shrieked, "Get your ass in this costume, before I kill you."

"Oops," I said, "I knew I was forgetting something."

I quickly changed and then dealt with everyone.

"Relax everyone," I said with a clipboard in my hand, checking of names…but not just ordinary names.

"Okay show time, places everyone," I said

The musical we were playing was one of my own originals. Lacus came up with the songs and I came up with the steps to the song, while Luna did the staging and the lines of the acting part. We came up with, "Strangers Make Good Lovers." It was about a two people who despite coming from different background, fell in love. The girl was a news reporter and the guy was a motorcycle racer. After a crash during a championship race, he comes out with his memories lost and their love forgotten. She tries her hardest to bring them back from the past, he rejects it all and that girl is nothing but a stranger to him. When all is at an end, and the guy tired of seeing her in pain, he tries to leave.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I've tired so hard to remember you," he said holding her head, "But nothing reminds me of you!"

"I know," she said joining his parade of tears, "You forgot me. But I don't believe your heart has forgotten me. One day you'll remember everything."

"And if I don't," Jeff said staring into Mary's eyes, "What if I don't ever remember?"

"Then we'll make new memories," She said, "Life has memories. And without you there is no life."

"What life will you have with me?" he asked, "A life where each night you spend crying to sleep, praying for something I cannot fulfill."

"I don't care," she said, "Whatever life we have! We'll make it beautiful together. If you're not with me, then…I have no today or tomorrow."

She kneeled down and said, "Will you give me my tomorrow?"

Jeff stared and kneeled down holding me head and kissing her forehead lightly and whispered, "I said that when I asked you to marry me right?"

Mary stared up into his eyes, crying and hugged him tightly.

"Love always remains with you. Because it is not done with time, but with the ones you spend time with," I said coming out, finishing the end of the play with a song and a dance, where Jeff and Mary put on the finale with the whole cast. The audience gave a standing ovation, and I smiled and I had never seen such a strong response in my life. In the weeks passing, my cast received a huge response from professional groups giving an abundance of opportunities and soon just like I had predicted I was left with an empty studio. Lacus already left and had settled well in Las Vegas, and Luna went with her as her assistant. I sat on the floor of my studio staring out the window and smile.

I was adopted when I was very little by my father. He raised me up until I was sixteen, when he died of a heart attack. Ever since then I had been on my own. I dropped out of high school and pursued dancing. Well…tired to.

I don't even want to count all the auditions I went to for dances, movies and music videos, but I was always on the back up because I had no certification for dance. There was nothing to verify that I was a dancer. I never went to dance school, my teacher who taught me died…so that didn't help and since I dropped out of high school, that didn't work out.

I got no opportunity. So I taught students instead, who had previous experiences in the matter and made them great dancers…as why there out living lives as professional dancers. I went through multiple jobs to buy a studio, and managed too…if I was to marry Yuna Roma Seiren. I know…puke. The guy was a monkey, and all he needed was a wife to show his dad. So it was basically a simple deal, as long as I had his ring on my finger he was one step closer to inheriting his father's business, and I kept this studio. But things changed when he become possessive.

It went from glaring to violent threats. I wasn't sure how close I was to getting physical abuse, but I wasn't going to stand for that. Which explains why I had been kicking my ass into gear trying to get all my students a chance to stardom, and I did luckily. So that's why I had an empty studio, Stranger Make Good Lovers was my last show, and right now I was breaking off this engagement and knew that this studio, that had been me home for the past 3 years, was going bye, bye.

And you wonder why I wasn't a recognized choreographer…well you can thank my fiancée for giving all the credit of my work to other people, getting money in their pocket, see…possessive drive.

Anyways that's boring detail, now I had to deal with the actual breaking of engagement.

So I was soon found standing in front of my fiancée's house. His butler opened the door, and I was let in to his office, where he was watching television and reading a playboy magazine under his supposed office file.

"Hello Cagalli darling, what is the meaning of this wonderful visit," he said at me side trying to give me a kiss. I turned my head so his lips kissed my cheek…eww.

"Well, I've decided that we need to talk about us," I said motioning his to sit down.

"You've finally agreed that we can have sex?" he asked

"No," I said shaking my head. He's been trying to get me in his bed for three years too. And since we all know how faithful a playboy fiancée is, he managed to cheat on me about 5 days a week with about 50 different girls in these three years.

"How sad," he said, "Well then quickly say your part, I'm quite busy, I have a meeting in the evening."

I bit back a snide remark and placed my hands on his table and said, "I want to break off this engagement."

"Ha, ha very funny darling," he said, "I'm not in a very comic mood."

"Well screw your mood, because I'm not joking," I said putting his ring on his desk, getting up to leave.

"You take a step out and I'll have your studio demolished," he threatened.

"I've actually already signed the papers for that," I said

"Attha," he hissed, "You can't do this."

"I don't get why you care so much, you already knew I wasn't going to marry you," I said

"Well I guess I'll have to force you," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have my ways Cagalli," he said, "Don't test me."

"Sorry buddy, there is no marriage!" I said, "I'm done with you, you understand that?"

"Then, I guess I'll have to convince you otherwise," he said standing, but then I knew that look and ran out the door.

"Where are you going to go Cagalli?" he said, "I'm everything you have."

"Anywhere but here," I said reaching the main door. I was about to open it, when I felt him pull my hair and throw me to the floor. He was on top of me next trying to beat me unconscious, but I knew how to handle guys and fought back with force. I knew Yuna was a pretty boy so it didn't take much to beat him up.

I shook a bit as I shoved him off leaving him moaning in pain, and opened the main door about to leave, when he laughed and said, "I'll get you Cagalli…and marry you."

"In your dreams," I said slamming the door, disregarding his words totally because he was an empty threat.

My car was the only thing that belonged to me, and I drove away from this town, away from my past.

* * *

Yeah so that is the first chapter :)

And yeah if you've read my stories you know a lot is going to happen :D

Well Feedback is nice :) if you guys like to review feel free i love hearing from people

And ps i know my grammar sucks, i can't help it XD but i try :$

Love you guys

~Samera


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone

I decided to update a bit early

Thank you all for reviewing :) i really enjoyed reading then

And yeah :)

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Well…I traveled a lot, and ended up in living in Henderson, Nevada. I lived in a 3rd class apartment with a job as a waitress in a very nice five star restaurant. Since I was so smart, I managed to lose contact with Lacus. Luna became the make-up artist after Lacus switched jobs to become a designer for clothes. From what I heard Lacus was dating a famous director.

But ever since a year ago, I lost her number.

"You really should get up," Shiho, my roommate yelled.

I grumbled and turned to my side using my pillow to cover my ears.

"You have twenty minutes to get to work," Shiho said again.

I heard her and it took me five minutes to actually comprehend what she was saying. I literally jumped off the bed and rushed to take a shower in record time and putting on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I sprinted to the garage and sped to work. I arrived five minutes late unfortunately and was met with my evil bitchy manager.

"That will come off your paycheck," She said looking at her nail and then looking at her make-up with a compact mirror.

"Sorry ma'am," I said with a fake smile. I got to work and as the lunch crowd arrived.

By the time my shift was over, I was dead on my feet. However today something was different. I volunteered to dance at a charity function for children with cancer. There was an audition and after seeing my number they didn't care about anything else. However there was a catch. It was a dance show which I had to do with others. I didn't mind at all, and with there permission, I choreographed the whole thing. I was dressed in my costume and did my part without any flaws. And the charity rose over millions of dollar in the end. There was no publication for my name, which I was quite used to, but being on stage reminded me of my dream. A dream that would never come true.

Though what I didn't know that fate had other ideas for me.

I crawled into my bed, exhausted and I looked at the time which blinked 2:00 am before falling asleep.

I woke up late, and panicked rushing to get ready for my shift. Shiho tossed me a sandwich and some coffee, and my day continued its course. At 6 in the evening when I shift ended, I received a call from that charity counsel thanking for my contribution and that my name was taken as the minor choreographer. I rolled my eyes and said thanks, before hanging up.

I went home and turned on the television flipping through channels, bored out of my mind. Shiho came in and said, "That's it we're going clubbing."

"Hell no," I said slumping against the couch.

"Unless you want me to change you myself, go now!" she yelled.

"Right ma'am," I said knowing her threat was very valid. The girl was in the military since she was 16.

I changed into some 'clubbing' clothes and she drove us to a very hot spot club, which hosted celebrities.

"You know we'll never get in there," I said

"My boyfriend owns the joint," she said, "It won't be hard."

I looked amused as she called her guy and we arrived at the front and got in immediately. It was packed with celebrities and people I didn't even recognize.

"Where are we?" I yelled to Shiho as she looked around.

"Las Vegas' hot spot joint," she said dragging me to the bar.

We lived very close to Las Vegas, though I didn't even realize that we arrived into the city.

"You were sleeping," she said passing me a cocktail, "Drink up, it's a Friday."

I nodded and took a sip of the drink and looked around. There were people dancing under the disco floor. The music was loud and was vibrating the blood in my veins. I was about to take a step toward the music, when Shiho snapped my attention to her.

"What?" I asked

"I wanted to you to meet Yzak," Shiho said pulling the arm of a guy with platinum hair to her, "And Yzak this is my best buddy Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you," we both said at the same time with the same annoyed look.

All of us laughed, and I finished my drink.

"We're going to dance," Shiho said, "You should come."

"I should, shouldn't I?" I said smirking a bit.

"Yeah you need to show these people what dancing is," she said

"Do I?" I said

She tugged me to the floor as the song changed. I started moving to the song as the melody and harmony flooded through me. I did a spin and simply blew my mind away, letting my soul go free in the movements of my body. I didn't feel the presence of others, but instead was in my own realm. Shiho joined me for a few bits as she sang the songs as well rocking to the music. There was soon a group around us and finished off with a bang.

I laughed as Shiho and I fell to the ground laughing our heads off. I was a bit tipsy and a guy held out his hand for me, clearly impressed by my hip movement.

"Can I have your number," he asked putting a hand on my ass.

To his reply I slapped him in the face leaving him gaping and said, "Over my dead body chump."

"You just told off a very famous singer," Yzak said holding a drunken Shiho in his arms.

"Ohh his poor ego," I said, "He needs to get his mind out of the gutter. Seriously all guys have one thing on their mind."

"We do, blame the testosterone, but that not always what we look for in women you know. Sometimes that's not all we want," he said helping me into the back of a limo and Shiho right beside me.

"Well from my experience that always what guys want," I said.

"One day," Yzak said, "You'll meet someone. It just takes time."

I fell into a drunken slumber.

I noticed I was on a very nice bed. I looked around holding my head and saw Shiho snoring away on the bed across the room. We were in a fancy hotel room, and still in Las Vegas. I swore lightly at my pounding head and walked out of the room to bash into a person.

"Watch where you're going you evil chump," I said not really yelling because my head would hurt some more.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the female said.

"I'll forgive you if you can get me some Advil," I whined a bit stumbling into a washroom and looked through the cabinet to find nothing.

"Here," she said placing a tablet on my hand.

"You're a life saver," I said swallowing the tablet with some water.

She laughed and said, "No problem."

"I'm Cagalli, by the ways," I said taking out a hand.

"Miriallia," she replied shaking my hand.

"So are you rich to be staying at this hotel?" I asked

"Not me exactly, but my fiancée," she said, "He wanted a romantic night."

"Good catch," I said dully, "Anyways I got to go, thanks for the help."

"Bye," she said turning away while I went to wake up Shiho. She was already up and moaning about her hang over by the time I arrived. I laughed as she gave me a knowing smile to give her a nice remedy for the pain. Soon we were caffeine filled and stuffed with room service.

"I love your boy friend," I said sighing during a massage.

"He's great isn't he?" she said letting out a sigh as well.

"Where'd you meet the guy?" I asked

"Oh you won't believe it," Shiho said laughing a bit, "My dad and his mom are good friends and we meet 5 years ago. I saw him a few times afterward and one day at a party he randomly shoved me up a wall and started kissing me. Let's just say I played hard to get for a while after slapping him, but gave up."

"Why did you give up?" I asked smirking slightly.

"His mother was planning on arranging his marriage to this other girl. Since I showed no interest in Yzak she thought there was no hope for us, but secretly I was crushing hard on him. I told him my feelings kind of drunk out on a beach and we've been together ever since," she said.

"How long was that?" I asked

"It'll be six month next week," she said, "Speaking of which, Yzak told me to tell you that you should audition for this movie. He'll get you an appointment."

"Movie?" I said bewildered.

"He said that if you want a career in dancing you need to start off small," she replied thanking the massager and sitting up with a towel wrapped around her torso.

"Movie!" I said, "I only do stage dance."

"Just try it," she said frustrated, "All the guy needs to see is you dance once and just see, they'll accept you."

"I don't know," I replied

"Cagalli, I'll drag you there. Plus…it pays well and you need a change," she tried to convince me.

"Alright, I'll audition. But this is totally what I don't do," I said.

"Hey, one of Yzak's friends is the star of the movie too," she said, "You've heard of Athrun Zala right?"

"I haven't watched a movie for 3 years," I said, "I don't even know who Kira Yamato is."

She gaped at me and said, "Athrun has already won an Oscar for best actor and is ranked the sexiest man alive! How could you not know him?"

I shrugged and said, "Maybe because I don't care."

"Anyways, he's quite an eyesore," she said, "But if I weren't in love with Yzak I would have done anything to get him."

"Right," I said giving her a look as we both walked and changed.

After doing a bit of shopping I was dropped off at home, while Shiho and Yzak went on their date. Yzak gave me the date and time of audition.

"You'll do well," he said, "This could be the start of a nice career."

"Dancing backstage for a movie," I said sarcastically, "Nice career, my face will probably be on screen for a whole two seconds."

"Well they only want five dancers and with Athrun as the main and thousands of people auditioning, it's a big deal," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "That doesn't change that even if I'm chosen, where will that take me?"

"Just take a chance," he said, "You've got nothing to lose."

"Bye," Shiho said leaving with Yzak, saying, "Just think about it okay."

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands and decided what the heck, it wouldn't hurt to go and audition. What were the chances that out of thousands of dancers, I'd be even chosen?

I was in my bed later that night looking up at the ceiling pondering in thoughts. Soon as the night progressed my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

Ahh Monday morning, don't you just love them? Well if I wasn't late for work maybe.

"Holy crap! I'm late again," I scolded myself as I speed down the street. I bashed my head on the steering wheel as I realized I was stuck in traffic.

"Damn whoever came up with the invention of the bloody car!" I yelled

I arrived half an hour late, lucky me.

"Welcome to Le Accent de Cuisine Luxe, what would you like today?" I asked with a smile upon the rich customer seated before me.

"Oh hello again," Miriallia said looking up from the menu, "I didn't know you worked her."

"I didn't know you came here;" I replied back, "Let me guess you're boyfriend."

"That would be me," A tanned male with blonder hair spoke up with a grin.

"Ahh I see, I met your charming girl at that hotel," I said, "You're pretty loaded I see."

"I'm Dearka Elsman, pleasure meeting you," he said, "Have you heard of me?"

I smiled and said, "No am I supposed to?"

Dearka sighed and said, "Even being a famous cameraman, I get no recognition."

"Sorry, I'm not into movies," I said, "I barely remembering watching Grease."

They both laughed and my evil bitch manager said, "Attha you are not to mingle with the guests, that'll be an hour total cut off your pay."

I winced and said, "Yes ma'am."

Mir looked guilty and said, "I'm so sorry."

"No problem," I said with a sigh, "What you two love birds like anyways?"

They gave me their order and I went to tell the cooks. After delivering food to two tables and cleaning up one, I arrived back to Dearka's and Mir's with their food.

"You guys must be really famous, the chef cooked this in a matter of minutes," I said, "I hope you enjoy you're food."

"Thank you," Mir said.

I came back with bill afterwards and left taking their dishes away. After they had left with a good bye, I took the bill and saw the tip. Smiling I placed it in the receipts. Dearka tipped me way more than an hour worth of pay.

After arriving home, I stretched out on the couch and lay there watching a soap opera in disdain. I was really bored out of my mind and soon snoozed off to dreamland. Shiho woke me up later in the night.

"Hey how was work?" she asked

I laughed and told her all about it.

"What a bitch," Shiho said

"I always seem to get stuck with asses wherever I go," I said.

"Hmm?" she asked

I hadn't told her about anything of my past…yet.

"I had a fiancée once," I said, "Total asshole."

"How come I didn't know about this?" she asked

I shrugged and said, "Wasn't important."

"What happened?" she asked

"Umm…it didn't work out," I said. Typical line, but what was I supposed to say?

"Anyways your try-out is tomorrow do you need anything for it?" she asked

"Do I need to dress up?" I asked

"No," she said, "You want to practice?"

"We move along to the music they provide that specific moment," I said

"Okay, then you should go to sleep, do you need to take day off?" she asked.

"Nah, its right after work, I just have to drive to Las Vegas and be there on time," I said

"Don't be late please," Shiho said rolling her eyes.

"I'll try," I said smiling, "Anyways I'm going to hit that sack, good night."

"Night," she replied

* * *

Okay :) hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter

Feedback is great

Thank you for reading

And in the next chapter : i'm gonna give a lil preview :)

_"What's with the stampede?" I asked my co-worker Megan._

_"Apparently, that famous actor Zala is here," she replied putting her plates down. _

_"Zala," I said pondering for a moment, trying to recall the name._

_She laughed and said, "Only you wouldn't know who he is."_

_I shrugged and said, "Can't help it, I have better things to have knowledge about."_

_"Well, I'm sure after you get one look at him, he'll stick in your mind," she said_

_"I'm sure," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Now I was really curious to know at least what he looked like so I charged up to where he was sitting._

Well :) you all gotta wait till next week to see what happens XD unless i decide to update earlier we'll see :)

Love you guys :)

Sincerely,

Sameraaaaa :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys :D

How are you today :)

I have another update yay :D

i hope you enjoy it :) i think i'm gonna continue with the previews at the end of every chapter :)

Soo without further delay

Chapter 3 :D

enjoy

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I was restless all night for some unknown reason and currently I was as cranky as a girl on PMS overdrive. I stumbled over some junk lying on my bedroom floor and cursed as I went to take a shower. I arrived to work on time, shocking the whole staff. Yeah I know…I'm not late. The last time when I was early was…never. Okay so maybe it was a big deal. I changed into my knee length skirt and blouse, and set off to work. For a Tuesday, it was quite busy, with hoards of customers.

"What's with the stampede?" I asked my co-worker Megan.

"Apparently, that famous actor Zala is here," she replied putting her plates down.

"Zala," I said pondering for a moment, trying to recall the name.

She laughed and said, "Only you wouldn't know who he is."

I shrugged and said, "Can't help it, I have better things to have knowledge about."

"Well, I'm sure after you get one look at him, he'll stick in your mind," she said

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Now I was really curious to know at least what he looked like so I charged up to where he was sitting.

Until...

"Cagalli go attend to table D-6," my manage replied

"Got it," I replied. I went out quickly, climbed down three flights of stairs and saw two men there. I welcomed them with the same motto.

"So what would you two like this afternoon," I said with a smiled

"What would you recommend?" the dark haired male asked.

I smirked and said, "The frog legs."

The guy made a face and said, "Are you French?"

"Very," I replied.

"I think French women are hot," he said taking a look.

"And I think businessmen are slugs," I said sweetly, "Now what would you like to eat?"

The other guy laughed and said, "You're a hopeless cause. She's pure American."

"And I've never tried frog legs," I said, "And if you actually looked at the menu, you'd notice that we don't serve frog legs either.

I flipped his menu to the back and said, "Here's the recommended, chose one, any one."

"Alright darling," he said telling his choice, "With a side order of you would be nice."

I laughed, mentally rolling my eyes and said, "And what would you like sir?"

He told his order and I nodded and said, "I'll be right back with your food."

"Come soon," the other guy replied with a grin and I just shook my head.

"Oh, don't tell me you got hit on again," Judy asked seeing my pissed off face after I told the cooks the order.

"I would punch him in the face, but the Wicky Bitch and the South gave me my last warning about physically abusing the customers, or else I'd be fired." I said

"Poor you," she said, "I would have loved to get a piece of him."

"More like a meal," I said

"Anyways did you get a look at Zala in the private section?" she asked

"I don't really care," I said looking at the time, noticing I still had a few hours to burn before my shift was over.

"Your loss, you really need a boyfriend Cagalli," she said patting my shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm done with the male species," I said fisting my hands, "They're such pigs."

With that I turned and went to get my order and started serving the tables. I didn't bother replying to any comments made by Mr. Pervert and left to go take the order of another table. Somehow I managed to finish off my shift without any disasters happening whatsoever. I changed back into some jeans, a tank and a sweater and went to my car taking a trip to Las Vegas. I took out my appointment card from my bag, when I parked at the huge studio and looked at the huge line and mentally cried. I decided to ask the guy at the front about lining up if I had an appointment.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked with huge eyes.

"Umm…what was his name…Yzak…Ju-" I started, "You know that guy who owns a club."

"Yzak Jules?" he asked

"Yes that's the one, with the weird straight platinum blonde hair," I said nodding.

"I like you," he said laughing, "Just head on in, take a right in the hallway, it'll be the second door on the left."

"Got it Mr.…?" I asked

"People call me Sam," he said, "Now go fast, or you might be late. Tell me how it goes."

"Okay," I said rushing in and turned at the hallway and stumbled into the room.

"I have never seen so much crappy dancing in one day," a guy said his head on the table in defeat.

"You're so overdramatic, I'm surprised you didn't go into acting," a lady said.

"Yeah I love you too," he grumbled, "So who's next?"

"That would be me," I said coming in.

"And who would you be?" another male said coming out.

"Cagalli," I replied, "I have an appointment."

"How the hell did you get an appointment?" Mr. Pissed asked

Great what was his name again, "Yzak…Jules."

"Yzak," Mr. Pissed said a bit surprised, "How strange."

I shrugged and said, "So would you like me to start?"

The three sat down and I took off my shoes and sock and stretched a bit, loosening my muscles from work. I wasn't really interested in this gig at all, but I promised Shiho so I came. I walked in front of them where there was a white screen behind me.

"Can I ask question?" I said

"Sure," the lady asked

"You guys aren't going to make me dance to 'slutty' music right?" I asked.

They all grinned and said, "No."

I smiled and said, "Then I can manage."

"I think I like her already," Mr. Pissed said, playing the music. Instantly, my body took charge and I moved to the melody. My mind seemed to shut down and the only I could sense was the music, the beat in my blood. It filled my senses and I responded, nothing more. My feet made no sound when they touched the ground, and the next thing I knew the music stopped and I stood still blinking.

"What happened?" I asked looking up at their faces.

Mr. Pissed's mouth was hanging open. The lady had an impressed look and the other guy yelled out, "FINALLY!"

I looked at them strangely.

"That means you're in," the lady said.

"Aww really," I said, "But I was hoping I did a crappy job."

She laughed and said, "Where did you learn you're dancing Cagalli?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I took ballet when I was small and it just progressed from there. I had a studio earlier, where I choreographed shows, but I guess dancing is just in me."

"Well that talent is extraordinary," she said, "It would be an honor to have to dance for the movie, but it's clear that you belong somewhere else."

I shrugged and said, "I make do with what I have."

"Anyways, I'd like to make you the lead dancer, and if I can pull some string, you might just be the choreographer as well," she said

"WOW!" Mr. Pissed said, "That was amazing!"

"Slow much Mr. Pissed?" I said,

The other two started laughing their heads off struggling to breathe.

"Mr. Pissed," the other guy said wiping his tear, "That was precious."

"Oops," I said flushing a bit, "I didn't know his name…so uhh yeah, sorry."

Mr. Pissed rolled his eyes and said, "Its okay, the name's Jeff, the lady on the right is Murrue and, the other guy's Alan."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, "So how many dancers have you all found so far?"

"You're number five actually," Alan said, "and so far you make them look like young ballet students."

I smiled and said, "Well lucky me."

"Anyways Yzak sure knows how to pick them," Murrue said, "I'll need your number Cagalli and tell you when there's practice. So where do you live?"

"Nevada," I said.

"Yeah the movie was shooting a bit there today," Murrue said, "Good nice and close."

"I bet you she's already scheming about getting you to move here," Jeff said

"Okay," I said stretching, "I better head home." I gave her my number and headed out the door feeling very tired. What happened to me in there? I didn't even remember what I danced.

I shook my head and went to the front, where Sam rushed up to me and said, "So how did it go?"

I shrugged and said, "I got in."

"I knew it," he said, "Congrats; we finally get a pretty lady at work."

I laughed and said, "Lucky you, well I guess I'll be seeing you, bye."

He said the same and I hurried to my car and went home. Shiho was pacing around the living room with Yzak sitting on the couch.

"What if she didn't make it?" Shiho said, "I swear I'd go up to those people and start a riot."

"Don't worry, they'd be crazy not to pick her Shiho," Yzak said pulling her down onto his lap.

"Yeah," I said coming in with a yawn.

"Ahh Cagalli," Shiho said getting off Yzak's lap and help my hands, "Did you get in?"

"Here before you, stands Dancer number 5 for…whatever movie they are making," I said

She hugged me in happiness and said, "That's SOO great."

"I guess," I said glumly, "Even the lady said, that I belonged somewhere else."

Shiho nodded and said, "I know you do, but this is only a start."

"If you say so," I said, "I'm going to head to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Good night," she said, "I'm heading out with Yzak."

I nodded and said went to my room and slumped onto the bed. I took off my sweater and took off my pants and wore some pajama bottoms. Changing out of my shirt, I lay on my bed and soon exhaustion brought me to sleep.

It wasn't until Friday when I received a call from Murrue, I was working at that time, and currently taking an order.

"Oops…that wasn't supposed to happen," I said finishing their order and quickly took the call.

"What!" I hissed into the call, "You know you can't call a person when their working."

Murrue laughed and said, "I'm so sorry, Cagalli."

"Yeah, we'll I'll forgive you this once," I said, "So what did you want?"

"Well Cagalli, I need to meet with you on Monday, privately about the script and to discuss choreography," she said

"I seriously thought you meant that as a joke," I said

"I meant it, and you'll be fully credited," she said, "If it all works out."

"I guess," I said, "So Monday, where?"

"The coffee shop in front of the building," she said, "What time's good for you?"

"Well I work till six, on Mondays and Wednesday, and to 3 the rest of the days," I said

"Ahh okay then 7 good for you?" she asked

"Yes that's fine," I said

"Okay I'll see you then, I think you had an order to give," she said

"Shit," I cursed hanging up and quickly serving the couple apologizing.

I finished my shift and took a break and went to the park for a change. I lay on the soft green grass under a tree. Soon I felt my eyes droop and took a nap. I woke up to drops of water falling on my face. I sat up and looked around the empty park, the dark clouded sky and rain falling. A few moments later I heard a rumble come from the sky and quickly got to and rushed to my car. I looked around my pocket for my keys and took them out. In my car, a moment later I rushed back home just as the rain fell harder.

"Just my luck," I grumbled, "I'm almost out of gas."

I drove to the nearest gas station. I came out putting on my hood and soaked to the bone as my car was drinking greedily from the hose. A black SUV parked beside me and a guy came out, in all black get up and filled his vehicle. I saw a gun in his pocket.

'Must be a bodyguard,' I thought.

A flash of lightening passed and I jumped a little

"It's just thunder Cagalli, it won't kill you," I muttered loudly gripping the hose tightly, shutting my eyes hearing the thunder rumble and shook a bit. As my car drank the gas, I looked into the glass of the SUV and for some reason I couldn't look away.

My car was finally full and I went inside to pay up. I let out a sigh of relief as my hood fell off.

'Essh! If gas prices keep up like this, I'll go bankrupt,' I thought sadly

I shivered slightly as I went back outside, jumping a meter high at the thunder and literally ran to my car and jumped inside zooming quickly home.

Monday came soon enough. Work was pleasant, quiet and tranquil…I wasn't hit on by any males whatsoever. The coffee shop, where I met Murrue was nice and homey; I ordered a cup as Murrue came in with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, that Meer obstructed my passage," she said.

"Meer?" I questioned

"She's one the dancer," she replied.

I nodded and said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Cagalli, first of all I need to know your schedule for practice, and the actual shots," she said, "When are you going to have the time to choreograph this?"

"Murrue," I said, "I don't even know what this movie's about."

"Oh right," she said, "Well here's the music and the script."

She passed a file and I looked through the script and read the lyric. The face I made clearly expressed my opinion.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said with a smile, "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this."

"What's with the other DVD's?" I asked

"There the auditions shots of the other dancer, it'll help you plan their moves. Oh by the ways the lead actors are part of this, I forgot to tell you," she said

"Alright," I said, "When do you want all this by?"

"When can you have it for me?" she asked

"A week," I said, "And I thought you would come with a challenge Murrue."

"I'm starting off small, if you can pull this off; you'll be in my books," she said.

"I see most of these scenes are with Zala," I said, "Sheesh Yzak wasn't joking."

"What's wrong with Athrun?" she asked

"Oh right that's his first name," I said at first confused, "Nothing…he just sounds like a…rich actor."

"Well he is a rich actor," she said

I grumbled and said, "I hate rich actors."

She laughed and said, "He's a good guy Cagalli, for one he does not do any sex scenes and mostly does films with a meaning behind it."

"Ohh what a shame for his fans," I said rolling my eyes.

"You'll like him trust me," she said

"Ha!" I said, "When pigs fly."

"You must admit though, he's an eyesore," she said

I smiled and said, "Well I must be lucky because I've never seen him before in my life."

She actually looked impressed and said, "Have you been living in a box?"

"No," I said, "Just a black hole."

She laughed and said, "Anyways you have to include Mr. Zala in the dance as well."

"Oh gasp, he dances as well," I said.

"Very well might I add, he's about as good as you…bit less, but good nonetheless," she replied

"Sure," I said, "I'm going to head back home, and see you next week."

"Hey Cagalli!" she yelled out behind, "If you need a place to practice, you can come here and use room 213."

"Okay, thank you, bye," I said

* * *

OKay that was chapter three :)

yeah no athrun in this either well official meeting :) but lol you guys must know by now that he has to be coming up soon :D

Well another chapter should be out a week from now :)

..i might update wednesday if i get the time :)

Feel free to lemme know what you think or comment :)

But a preview to Chapter 4 :D

_"Where is Mr. Pissed?" I asked, "The bastard woke me up. I was making up three days worth of sleep this morning."_

_"Mr. Pissed fled the scene," Alan said on the side of the room, "What were you doing up for three days?"_

_"Damnation!" I said loudly, "The world is so unfair," slouching into my seat. I realized that there was already a person upon it, and jumped off the chair. _

_"Now there's a person in my seat too!" I said looking and Murrue with a sigh. I looked at the person on the seat and said, "You are officially in my bad books buddy."_

_The said person looked up and my heart skipped a beat as I met emerald eyes. I stared for the longest time just lost in those green orbs. I blinked recomposing myself and said, "Rich actor."_

_The person blinked. Twice. He shook his head and said, "What?" incredulously._

lol hahaha i can't wait for the next chapter :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories :)

Lots of Love :)

Samera 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :)

So i am back with a new chapterrrr

Finally i know the awaited meeting :D between Cagalli and Athurn :D

Enjoy guys XD

* * *

For the next week, I was let in by Sam and worked in room 213. Over the weekend I heard the music and read over the script and lyrics. The whole dancing part was for a celebration, upon the victory of a battle. It was based on a medieval war and I loved coming up with the steps for everyone. I discovered the strengths of each of my dancers and used it for each song. I recorded the steps for each of the girls, but I left the actors to personally teach them. They were the most important.

I was lying on the floor exhausted both mentally and physically. I heard the door open and Sam came in with some tea.

"I ache," I said to Sam.

"You've been at this for days," he said sitting beside me, "When do you actually sleep?"

"Sleep," I said, "Who needs sleep?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, "You can barely sit up."

"I think I'll crash here for the night," I said curling on the floor, "I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow."

"If you say so," he said, "I even brought you pillows and a blanket for that couch."

"You're a sweetheart," I said, "If you were only twenty years younger, I would have snatched you up."

He laughed and said, "Good night child."

He left the room while I slugged to the couch and cocooned myself in the blanket and fell asleep.

There was a sudden burst of light across my eyes. I swore, turned and buried myself in the large couch snoozing away.

"Rise and shine Cagalli it's almost noon," a voice called out.

"Go to hell and let me sleep," I groaned.

"That's a very nice way to greet your boss," Jeff said.

"I hope a dog bites your groin," I hissed.

"Ouch someone's not a morning person," Jeff said sitting on the edge of the sofa, "When did you actually crash on the couch?"

"Somewhere around dawn," I said, "Now do not make the mistake of trying to wake me up, or I swear I will make your life a living hell."

"And I thought would wanted to see the stars of the show," he said

"I'll see them when I have to teach them their steps for this movie," I said, "NOW GET LOST YOU EVIL BASTARD!!"

Jeff jumped up and ran out and yelled out, "HELLION!!"

I snuggled into my blanket closer and tired to sleep for a few more hours. Yes tried, but the sun! It burned my eyes. Sleep was not a choice. I got off my bed and wrapped the blanket around me and went to the washroom in the room and looked in the mirror. I'm surprised Jeff didn't run away at the sight of me. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair; I changed into a fresh pair of clothes, which were my jeans and a tank top yet again. Stretching out my limbs I walked out side the room with a yawn and ready to head back home, when I got a text message from Murrue.

Jeff told me you were still here, can you bring me what you have so far to my office.

I pouted and went back to get my papers and recordings. I found the elevator as it carried me to the top floor, of course after the five billions stops. I rushed out and gulped in the air. I marched into Murrue's room and glared at her saying, "I hate elevators."

Murrue looked at me with surprise and said, "That was fast even for you."

"Where is Mr. Pissed?" I asked, "The bastard woke me up. I was making up three days worth of sleep this morning."

"Mr. Pissed fled the scene," Alan said on the side of the room, "What were you doing up for three days?"

"Damnation!" I said loudly, "The world is so unfair," slouching into my seat. I sighed and put my head chair was so weird today and I realized that there was already a person upon it, and jumped off the chair.

"Now there's a person in my seat too!" I said looking and Murrue with a sigh. I looked at the person on the seat and said, "You are officially in my bad books buddy."

The said person looked up and my heart skipped a beat as I met emerald eyes. I stared for the longest time just lost in those green orbs. Okay I think I can forgive him for sitting in my seat. '...what am I thinking those aren't the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen,' I thought. I blinked recomposing myself and said, "Rich actor."

The person blinked. Twice. He shook his head and said, "What?" incredulously.

I sighed and said, "You're the rich actor right?"

Murrue laughed and said, "Yes, this is Athrun Zala."

"You shrew little creature," I said looking at Murrue, "You ruined my hopes and dreams. I wasn't supposed to see him until the shot."

"So what do you think?" Alan asked thoroughly knowing my disdain about Athrun before I even met him.

I gave Athrun a look over; while he had a smirk adorned on his face and was staring at me.

An eyesore, alright….beautiful and perfect in every single way. I couldn't seem to find a fault in him, and my heart seemed to have flown away. But it wasn't his hot body I couldn't seem to take my eyes off, nor is perfect face and hair. It was his eyes. I had never seen eyes as beautiful as those before. I shook my head and said, "See I was right, rich actor."

Athrun chuckled and said, "Well maybe literally yes, I am a rich actor, but figuratively no."

His voice was deep and strong too. It brought those butterflies in my stomach, something that hadn't happened since I went on my first roller coaster when I was 8. I brushed him off and said, "Murrue I have my work completed."

"Perfect," she said, "Anyways what were you doing here this morning anyways?"

"Nothing really, I just crashed on the couch," I said with a yawn.

"Murrue," Athrun voice came out, "I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly is this lady?"

Alan laughed and said, "Well this is Cagalli, one of the dancers for the movie. She's better than even you Athrun."

Even Athrun looked impressed and I said, "Ignore him; I'm as average as they can get."

"She also didn't know of your existence until today," Murrue said.

"Well it's not my fault I don't watch movies…much," I said feeling my stomach rumble, "I'm hungry! My stomach is crying in agony."

Alan laughed and said, "Athrun would you like to join us for lunch?"

Athrun smiled a bit and said, "With her charming company, who could resist?"

"I'm not buying that," I said poking him with a pen.

"I'm coming as well," Murrue said, "Jeff said he might meet us there."

"Mr. Pissed," I said smirking, "Where's the actress. I was supposedly meeting the stars of the show."

"She has an appointment," Murrue said, "Come on lunch time."

I smiled and spun out the door and froze staring upon the doors in front of me.

"What happened?" Alan asked

I looked at him and said, "I hate elevators."

"We do have private elevators," Murrue said.

"Well you could have told me that, a week ago," I said, entering the elevator with everyone, Athrun to my right. Damn…he even smelled good.

As if reading my mind Athrun grinned a bit at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked

"You're just very cute," he said.

My face turned red and I said, "Shut up."

He laughed and said, "See what I mean."

I turned even redder. I went to the other side of the elevator and put up my armour. I was not going to be trapped by his words. He was a playboy actor, rich and probably wanted to get into my pants. But I was going to fight…even though I was willing to let him right in.

Mental slap. No bad Cagalli!!

The elevator finally opened and I rushed out into the main lobby and said, "I'll take my car...where are we going?"

"Just down the street Cagalli we can walk," Murrue said.

"Won't the paparazzi be after him?" I asked

"You really haven't been watching television have you?" Alan said

"Not in particular," I said as well all stepped out the door and walked along the street.

I was a bit in the front with Athrun and he asked, "So you live around here?"

"Henderson," I said, "About an hour's drive."

"Yeah we took a shot there," he replied.

"I know your presence at my work ruined my day," I replied.

"Work?" he asked

"Where did you eat lunch that day?" I asked

"Oh the restaurant," he said, "I think I'll be visiting there more often," with a heart stopping wink.

I smiled and said, "You sure love to torment me."

"I think," he said, "It's starting to sound like a very nice hobby."

"Sheesh, don't you rich actors have a girlfriend?" I asked, wishing he didn't.

"Currently no, but if you're offering," he said

"When pigs fly," I said laughing.

He chuckled and said, "Ouch, my first rejection."

"Amen to that," I said

"Cagalli, Athrun!" Murrue called "You missed the place."

We both looked back and I blushed and immediately rushed back as Athrun walked calmly behind. We all went inside and it was a quaint, but lavish Italian place. The lady took us to a private place flashing Athrun her flirty smile and showed as much of her breasts as she could. How lame; however, I was treated as close to dirt as possible. Well you can't win them all now can you?

Of course I was seated beside Mr. Zala and he seemed to not understand the meaning of personal space.

"Jesus what are you doing?" I squeaked a bit as he leaned over me.

He gave me one of his breath-taking smiles and pulled out something from my hair. I kind of pushed him away. He laughed and said, "You had a weed stuck in there."

"Well I could have gotten it out myself," I said glaring at him.

"Do you dislike me that much?" Athrun asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I want little to do with you as possible please." I went to looking at the menu. The description of all the different items made my stomach growl in hunger. I noticed everyone looking and me, and I turned a bit pink.

"It sure is crying in agony," Athrun said calling over a waitress to take our order. She seemed to be hyperventilating at the sound of Athrun's voice, and I was on the verge of laughing my head off seeing her so nervous.

"If you please wouldn't mind bring the food a bit faster, we are all quite hungry," he said

She nodded with a huge smile and rushed off.

I could only say, "Rich actor."

Athrun only grinned.

My cell phone went off and I picked up and said, "Hey."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Shiho's voice yelled through almost destroying my ear drums.

"Eating lunch," I said simply, "Why what's the matter?"

"You were missing all night is the matter?" she said, "Did you finally get laid?"

I turned red and yelled out, "NO! Are you crazy?"

"Aww," she replied, "I was hoping. So what happened?"

"I was finishing work and just crashed at the studio last night," I said, "Nothing big. Sam even brought blankets and pillows for me. Isn't that sweet?"

"He is a sweetheart," she said

"I know," I replied, "Hey can you tell Danny I'll be a bit late today."

"No problem anyways I'm going to get some groceries you want anything?" she asked

"M&M's" I said happily.

She laughed and said, "Alright, I'll see you later bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up.

The waitress had already arrived with the food.

I rubbed my hands happily and ate with a bit of haste looking at the time.

"What's the rush?" Alan asked

"I'm kind of late for some lessons," I said finishing off my food.

"Some Danny?" Murrue said

"Yeah, I work with him teaching some orphans dance," I said, "So I'm going to take my leave. I'll pay back whoever's paying."

"It's on me," Alan said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, I'll see you all whenever."

Athrun nodded giving me a look I couldn't comprehend. I felt my heart jump to my throat and I said, "Bye," to him and left quickly.

I ran to my car and speed through the highway and back to my town. I arrived at a small studio and rushed inside and said, "I'm here."

"Cagalli!!" a heard of little children came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh I missed you all too," I said.

"About time, Cagalli," Danny said coming in. He was a full head taller then me, with brown hair and brown eyes and a lean body definitely created by years of dancer. May I add he was veryyyy hunkalicious.

"Sorry Dan," I said, "It was the traffic."

"Excuses," he teased, "Alright you little demons get into your places."

"Jerk," I replied and said, "Can I quickly change?"

He gave me a nod and I rushed off to change into some dance gear. Soon we all stretched out, and did some up. Since they were all so young, I did my best to keep them as flexible as possible. The past 7 months I came to this orphanage to teach these children dancing, that too for free. I loved spending my Saturdays here seeing there smiles reminding me of my childhood where I was once and orphan myself. That was until my father adopted me.

Danny was teaching these children before me and was actually the one who suggested the idea. He and I met at a show and saw me with a few children dancers and we became good friends. Just friends, nothing more…mainly because he kind of had his eyes out for his own gender, yes he was gay.

Not that I mind, I couldn't tell until he introduced his boyfriend to me.

"Why were you really late?" he asked after the lesson drinking some water.

"You know how I got accepted to dance in that movie, well my boss said I could choreograph the thing," I said

"About time someone noticed," he said.

"Yeah," I said looking out the window, "But this isn't the type of dance I do."

"You've told me that at least a thousand times this week Cagalli, but it'll only get better from here, trust me," he said giving me a hug.

"Promise?" I said with a small smile.

He laughed and said, "Promise, now get on home or Shiho will have my head."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said, "Bye."

He nodded and waved.

"Bye my little angels, I'll see you all next week."

They gave me and enthusiastic farewell.

* * *

Wooot chapter 4 !!

Well yeah chapter 5 is ready to be uploaded lol

So it'll be out soon...i haven't decided when...but soon :D

But Here's a preview :) lemme know what you think

_"Get off me you rapist!!" I yelled trying to open my eyes._

"You sure aren't a morning person," I heard Athrun's voice and relaxed.

"I usually don't wake up with a random guy on my couch," I hissed a him, "what are you doing here anyways?"   


_"I was too tired to go to my hotel," he said opening his eyes to look into mine._

"So you napped on the couch with me!" I said staring at him.

"There was no where else to sleep," he said

"Well but!" I tried to retort, but I couldn't come up with a good argument.

heheheh one can only wonder how they got into that postions

Anyways thank you guys for reading my stories and a big thank you for those who leaves comments :) feel free to let me know what you think even it's a "yay yupdate XD"

Love you guys

Samera 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello

:)

Seee a really early update yay :D

Lol thank you all for reviewing the last chapter :) it was lovely reading the comments

And sooo here comes chapter 6 i hope you guys like it :D

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning to the sound of my cell phone.

"Hell Murrue, it's way too early to call me," I groaned into the phone.

"Well I looked through your stuff Cagalli, and its pure genius," she said

"Thanks," I said, "But couldn't you tell me after I woke up. This is torture."

"And most people would be thanking me with happiness," she replied, "Well come to my office after work and we'll talk practice okay."

"Sureeee," I slurred out

"Well I leave you to go back to sleep," she said

"Uh huh," I said hanging up and fell back to sleep instantly.

My cell woke me up again and I said into it angrily, "Unless this is totally important, I give you five seconds to say your speech!"

"You're going to be late for work," Shiho said simply

"Oh shit," I said hanging up and rushing out of bed and jumped into the shower quickly. I ended up late for work anyways.

"Bad day," I said banging my head on a wall after messing up orders.

"Aww its okay," Megan said, "It was only…five orders."

"I'll be lucky if the witch doesn't fire me," I mumbled and then turned around with a sigh, "Why is my head not working today?"

"Yeah it's strange even for you," she said.

I rubbed my temple and said, "If I mess up the next one, I'm going to head home."

Megan touched my forehead and said, "See that's what's wrong you have fever."

"I do?" I said incredulously, "How did I get that?"

She shrugged and said, "Maybe you should take the day off?"

"I've already survived half the day, it won't kill me to do the rest," I said.

I managed to finish my shift without creating any other mishaps. I trudged to my car feeling weak and ready to just go home and sleep, but I realized that I had to meet Murrue. I sighed and drove to the studio; luckily I didn't crash the car into anything. I was starting to feel my fever affect me. I took the private elevator up and was directed straight to the top floor without anything major. I hated going on an elevator alone. I stepped out and quickly went to her office and saw her sitting with a cup of coffee in her hands, reading some papers.

"Hey," I said sitting on my favourite chair.

"Hello to you as well," she said giving me a look, "You look a bit off."

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a bit tired."

"Well I was going to ask you if there was a chance you could change your shifts?" she asked, "From work."

I looked at her and said, "If you can convince my boss sure, I'd be fired if I suggested something like that to her."

She nodded and said, "Well you can meet the dancers' tomorrows, I've sent them copies of the tape and you can go over the steps with them tomorrow. Next week, I'll take you for the set so you can choreograph the steps on the actual stage."

"And what about the main stars? When do I teach them?" I asked, "Or if you want I can record something for them."

"Oh don't worry about that if you can teach Athrun, he'll teach it to Sarah," she said

I instantly regretted not coming up with a tape for him.

"Umm I can record something for him. You did tell me he was a good dancer. I'm sure he can figure it out himself," I said quickly.

"Are you afraid of him or something Cagalli?" Murrue asked with a smile.

"No," I said, "That would be absurd."

"Well he's free on Saturday," She said.

"I'm busy on Saturdays," I said

"Friday?" she asked again.

I bit my lip and said, "How long?"

"I'm sure if you could take the day off, that that would be enough. If not I'm afraid it might take a two days," she said.

"Umm where exactly am I teaching him?" I asked

"You're room," she said, "213."

"Oh," I said, "Great."

And thus the matter was sealed. I agreed for him to come on Sunday as well just to make sure he got his part alright. I was hoping this week would pass by extra slow. Athrun made me feel…just weird. I let out a sigh and drove back home. Friday came way too soon for my liking. I had suffered a really bad case of a cold and was miserable all week. I passed the contagious stage and was dead on my feet all week long. Shiho being the blessed soul she was made some soup for me everyday, with crackers. I felt quite better by the end of the week, but I still had a mild headache every so often. I grabbed my bag from my locker and rushed out as soon as work was over. Running to my car, I drove over to the studio and up to my room where Athrun was already waiting on the couch reading a book. He was dressed in a muscle shirt and what seemed like track pants. He looked up upon my arrival and said, "You're late."

"Well sorry I don't have all the time in the world," I said heading to the washroom and changed into some shorts and a tank top.

I stubbed my toes on the way to him.

"Crap," I said sitting down my eyes shut furiously and rubbed my red toes, "As if it wasn't a crappy week already."

Athrun was in front of me taking my toe from my clutches with a smile on his face.

"You sure are clumsy," he said

"I know I'm not the most graceful person in the world, thank you very much," I said, "And let go of my toe."

"It's bleeding," he said holding pieces of cloth to it.

"Really now," I said looking at it and winced at the cut, "Ouch."

"Where are the bandages?" he asked.

I pointed to the drawer and he came back quickly with one and put it one my toe.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see a day when a rich actor putting a band aid on a mere commoner," I said, "You defy all arrogant laws you have to follow."

He looked at me and said, "I don't believe in living the way society expects me to live."

"Sure, you're saying that now," I said taking my toe away and standing up.

"Do you have something against rich people?" he asked

"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" I asked

He shook his head and said, "For now you do."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means that maybe you should start teaching me my steps, so I can leave as fast as I can," he said, "Without being a menace to you, your highness."

"Oh stop mocking me," I said glaring at him pushing him to the middle of the dance area. I turned on the music and he placed his hand on my waist and the other in my hand.

"Right," I said biting my lip as I put my free hand on his shoulder.

I told him what to do and he followed my instruction flawlessly moving to the music and in time. He made a perfect lead. I was lifted into the air a few times and our eyes locked each time, showing him that I trusted him. I didn't know where time had passed and when the music stopped. I quickly stepped away from him and said, "That's pretty much it."

"What about the second song?" he asked gripping my hand still trying to catch his breath, like I was.

"We'll do it on Sunday, its best we practice this and get it perfect," I said.

Athrun brushed a lock from my eyes and put it back and said, "Ready for round two?" I shivered as his hand lightly touched my neck.

My head instantly swarmed with other examples of when that phrase was used. He called out my name grabbing my attention.

"Uh yeah one minute," I said, "I need some water."

I grabbed some change and walked out of the room barefoot to the cafeteria on the floor. Athrun followed behind expressionless. I had never felt so alive with someone before. Athrun made me feel free and it was terrified me. I was lost when I was him, the world was forgotten. This had never happened to me before, and I was so confused. I wished Lacus was with me, she understood me more then I knew myself.

"You've been staring at the machine for two minutes," Athrun said into my ear. I jumped and shuddered at his voice.

I looked at him and got my water and went back drinking a quarter of the bottle away. I let out a breath and placed it out to Athrun, "Want some?"

Athrun shook his head and said, "I'm okay."

I rubbed my temple feeling a small headache and said, "Ready?"

He nodded putting on the music as we went through the routine again. Athrun got most of the steps without me telling him, but I helped him whenever he got stuck. He always seemed to mix up the lifts with a spin. We both laughed after he did that a second time.

"It's alright, I was expecting to tell you the whole thing again," I said, "Murrue was right, you are pretty good."

"I'm as average as they can get," Athrun said smiling.

I laughed and said, "You're so modest."

"So how are my other dancers?" he asked after the song finished and we were both sitting on the ground.

"Well they're all major fans of yours. As good as dancers can be I guess," I said, "You'll be surprised."

"I sometimes hate being an actor," Athrun said lying on the floor.

I looked at him and said, "Why?"

"Well first the publicity," he said, "I don't have much time for my family and friend. If they weren't in the movie business I would have never had time to even see them."

"Well at least you have friends and family," I said.

"And you don't?" he asked

"Not in particular," I said, "If it weren't for Shiho, I would have been a real loner."

"Yzak's girlfriend right?" he asked

"Yeah," I said lying beside him now.

"What happened to you parents?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's not sore subject to me," I told him, "I don't know who they are, and I was an orphan."

"I'm sorry," he said

"Like I said it doesn't matter, I never knew who they were," I said, "I spent 6 years in an orphanage, until my father adopted me."

"And?" he asked knowing something happened after.

"He died of cancer when I was 16," I said getting up quickly, "You want to try to routine again."

He looked up at me and tugged on the hand I had outstretched for him and I fell into his arms. I froze as he wrapped them around my waist and sat up while I was sitting nicely on his lap. I felt my face heat up and I stuttered out, "What are you doing."

"I'm so sorry," he said only, "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay," I whispered closing my eyes and put my head on his shoulder totally content.

I realized what I was doing a second later and jumped out of his…hug and said, "Now stop trying to avoid practicing."

He grinned and said, "Who's avoiding anything?"

We practiced continuously till midnight when we were both thoroughly worn out. After each taking a shower, separately, we collapsed on the floor. Yes the washroom had two change rooms with showers.

"I'm tired," I said sitting on the couch leaning on Athrun's shoulder.

"My muscles hurt," he replied, "You are a hard teacher."

I smiled and said, "And you are a very obedient student."

My eyes drooped and I said, "Night Rich Actor."

"Night Ms. Red Face," he whispered and I fell asleep on his lap, unconsciously of course.

Light streamed through the window and shined on my face. I let out a quiet moan and snuggled into the oddly warm couch.

"Too early," I mumbled putting my head up and heard the sound of heartbeats. I heard a groan and felt arms wrap around my body tighter and I was closer to the warm cushion. It took me a while that I was on a person!!! I shrieked and fell off the couch with the person since the person locked his arms around me.

"Get off me you rapist!!" I yelled trying to open my eyes.

"You sure aren't a morning person," I heard Athrun's voice and relaxed.

"I usually don't wake up with a random guy on my couch," I hissed a him, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I was too tired to go to my hotel," he said opening his eyes to look into mine.

"So you napped on the couch with me!" I said staring at him.

"There was no where else to sleep," he said

"Well but!" I tried to retort, but I couldn't come up with a good argument.

I sighed and said, "Can you please release me from your hold?"

"If you insist," he said letting me go and helped me stand up. I stretched like a feline cat and trudged to the washroom to take a quick shower and changed.

I looked at Athrun who was already changed into a polo shirt and some nice jeans. I wore a halter top with jeans and flip flops. I stared at him and said, "So I guess I'll see you on Sunday?"

He nodded and said, "Take care; you kind of had a fever."

"Really?" I said touching my forehead.

"It's gone now," he said, "But I do want to learn my steps tomorrow."

I glared at him and said, "What do you have to do now anyways?"

"Go to my hotel and drive to the set and take a few more shots, actor business," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well then I guess I can ask you next time."

He looked curious and said, "Why what is it?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing as important as your actor business Mr. Zala, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked past him with my bag, but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Hey what's your problem?" I asked but stopped abruptly at the closeness.

"Can you please tell me?" he asked with a husky voice that made my knees go weak.

I shook myself out of my trance and said, "Next time."

"You promise?" he asked

I nodded, smiling and said, "Promise."

"I'll keep you to your promise then," he said kissing my hand and leaving the room, while I could only stare at him as he left.

Stupid Rich Actor.

* * *

K cool lol i wonder what happens next

So the next chapter should be released on friday....or saturday whichever day i find the time to put it up

So yeah :) hope you guys liked the chapter

Here's a preview for Chap 6

_"You're hopeless," he said eating like pro with those chop sticks._

_"Well I use the American tool…you know a fork," I said dropping my piece of chicken after taking five minutes to pick it up. _

_"This is hopeless," I muttered defeated. _

_Athrun popped something into my mouth and said, "Here you go, food for Ms. Red Face."_

_"Can't we just ask for a fork?" I asked_

_"These people like their utensils," he said, "I'll just feed you. You're taking way to long."_

_"It's not my fault," I mumbled opening my mouth as Athrun put in some more food. We both laughed at what we were doing. _

_"I must look like a child," I said smiling._

_"Or maybe a boyfriend feeding his girlfriend," Athrun suggested_

ohh a suggestion so bold from Ahtrun :O :O

lol

Well i hope you like the preview and enjoyed the chapter

Any comments are appreciated

Sincerely

:)

With love

Samera 3


	6. Chapter 6

I went straight to the orphanage after leaving the studio. After teaching the children their lesson, I sat down with them in a group as Danny had to leave early.

"So who here knows Athrun Zala?" I asked then. They all raised their hands.

I immediately felt stupid for not knowing who he was before. They all raged about his great acting, while the girl commented how cute he looked and I was jumbled by a hurricane of compliments for the guy. Apparently Athrun did a lot for charity, especially for orphan children. Who knew?

"Well guess what?" I said, "I taught Athrun steps for a movie."

They all stared at me like I was their new idol. And soon I was tackled by questions.

"Does he really have an eight pack?" a little girl as me

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "But that not what I was going to tell you all."

They begged me to relieve them of the surprise.

"Maybe," I said, "I can get Athrun to visit you guys here."

A hoard of shrieking, giggling and yelling erupted and I covered my ears as they all tackled me into a hug.

"MAYBE!" I said loudly, "I haven't even asked him yet."

"Aww," they whined.

"Try your best," Lauren said.

"I will," I said, "Now can I go home?"

They nodded and I said my good byes, and drove home. I surprisingly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Shiho took me to a bar that night and I slept quite in the next day, waking up with a huge hang over.

"How does that shit make you feel so crappy?" I asked myself trudging out of bed and wobbled into a wall out of pure disorientation. I took out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and swore obscenities as my cell phone yelled out.

"Hello?" I said rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"You do realize you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Athrun's voice came through the other line.

"Oh crap," I said as the chair I was standing on tipped and I crashed onto the floor.

The phone still in my hand and some Advil in the other, I let out a small cry of pain and sat up.

Athrun was yelling my name and I said in a deep angry voice, "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked worried

"What do you think?" I asked back.

"Do you think you'll make it here?" he asked silently.

"I'll be there in an hour, if you can't wait then just leave!" I yelled out hanging up, immediately feeling guilty for yelling at him. I mean it wasn't his fault I had a hang over. I'd apologize to him later. I took my medicine and took a quick shower, getting ready in ten minutes and rushed out the door. I was there within the promised hour and ran to my room where I saw Athrun where I saw him talking on his phone. He was laughing and said, "What did she say?"

I bit my lip as he noticed my appearance and immediately his smile dropped and he hung up quickly.

"Sorry I'm late," I said fiddling with my thumbs, "I woke up late."

"It's okay," he said in a monotone voice, "I am of no importance to you anyways, so it wouldn't matter to you. But thank you for wasting my time."

I glared at him and said, "You pompous oaf."

"There is no need for you to resort to name calling like a five year old," he said, "So can you quickly start the lessons, I do have places to be."

My hands fisted. I knew he was a jerk.

"We'll practice the first song for the last time and I'll make this lesson as short as I can," I said huffing and turned to get the remote.

I took a swig of my orange juice angrily and I couldn't help but see the small smile on Athrun's face. I only looked at him with fury. He shook his head and said, "You look kind of sick. You can teach another time."

I sighed and said, "I had a hang over, and that's why I blew up at you on the phone."

He smiled and said, "I heard that nasty crash, did you hit your head or anything?"

I shook my head and said, "Cushioned chairs are very good upon impact with tiled floors."

"I can wait a while," he said, "Till that medicine actually starts to work."

"No," I said, "I've wasted already too much of your time."

"I didn't mean that," he said, "Everything I said earlier."

I looked at him, sighed and said, "Its okay I'm sorry too. And I feel much better."

He nodded and took my hands and said, "So we're doing the first song again. You've infused the steps in my mind."

I laughed and said, "Good."

The routine was done flawlessly as I had left it off with Athrun Friday night. It was just as simple to teach him the second. We had lunch out at a Chinese place and Athrun tried to teach me how to use chop sticks.

"You're hopeless," he said eating like pro with those chop sticks.

"Well I use the American tool…you know a fork," I said dropping my piece of chicken after taking five minutes to pick it up.

"This is hopeless," I muttered defeated.

Athrun popped something into my mouth and said, "Here you go, food for Ms. Red Face."

"Can't we just ask for a fork?" I asked

"These people like their utensils," he said, "I'll just feed you. You're taking way to long."

"It's not my fault," I mumbled opening my mouth as Athrun put in some more food. We both laughed at what we were doing.

"I must look like a child," I said smiling.

"Or maybe a boyfriend feeding his girlfriend," Athrun suggested

I thought about it and said, "Maybe, as long as we know why it doesn't matter."

Athrun gave me a look and then sighed and said, "Are you full?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, so is Mr. Rich Actor paying for the bill?"

Athrun smirked and said, "What will I get in return?"

"I don't know," I said, "What do you want?"

"You don't want to know what I want Cagalli," Athrun said asking for the bill and then looking at me intensely. For once in my life, I didn't mind that this man looked at me in that manner, because I couldn't seem to find any wrong intention.

"As long as it's reasonable, I'll give it to you," I said

"You can owe me a favour," he said

"Favour?" I said, "Why would you ever need a favour from me?"

"I don't need to tell you what it is?" he said, "You just owe me a favour?"

"Alright," I said, "A favour it is…within reason of course."

He nodded and said, "Deal."

We went back to the studio and I rehearsed the second song thoroughly, until it was automatic in his brain. Near the evening we settled down, showered and changed and I said, "You really didn't have any place to be did you?"

He grinned and said, "I took the day off specifically for you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Liar."

"Hey I resent that," he said, "I actually have somewhere to be in the evening, but that's it?"

"Some more of that actor business?" I asked

"Yes," he said giving me a sad look, "I still have to practice my lines."

He took out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"This is why I never pursued acting," I said, "You have to remember all this by this evening!!"

He nodding and said, "It's easier if someone says the other lines, but I manage."

"I can help," I said, "That is if you want."

He nodded and said, "I remember the lines, I just keep mixing them up."

He started off with his soliloquy saying the lines, like he was actually doing them in front of camera. Apparently he was wooing the lead female, and I didn't want to start with the ways he looked at me, how his voice changed and I could only imagine what physical movement went with each line.

"I think it's your turn," Athrun said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I said shaking my had and decided to be a bit mischievous and express my acting just as well. I saw Athrun's eyes widened in shock as I recited each line giving him the same treatment as he did me…of course I was quite mediocre compared to him.

"Well you're a natural when it comes to running lines," Athrun said, "Why didn't you pursue a career in acting?"

I laughed and said, "Oh stop jesting, Red Knight."

"It is nothing but the truth, fair maiden," Athrun said

I laughed my head off and said, "You are so funny."

"If you say so," he said, "now my turn I presume."

And the sexual tension flew out of the window by the time it was over.

"Okay, I think I'm good," Athrun said as I gave back his paper, "Remind me to call you whenever I need to practice lines. You're a natural to this stuff."

I blushed and said, "Well I'll leave you for your shot."

He nodded packing up his things. I did the same and we walked to my car and just as I was about to get in he stopped me.

"I had a good time today Cagalli," Athrun said, "More then I've had in years."

I went red and stuttered, "Oh me too."

He leaned down and one could only guess what happened next. No, he didn't kiss me, but he pulled back and said, "You promised to ask me something."

I blinked and stared him, realizing he didn't kiss me and said, "What?"

"Remember yesterday morning?" he said, "The promise you made."

I looked at him in a confused manner and then recalled everything, "Ohh! That."

"Yes," he said, "Now spare me the suspense."

"If you have some spare time out of you very busy schedule could you visit this orphanage I volunteer at with me?" I said, "I teach children dance there."

He looked at me comprehending what I asked and said, "Sure, when?"

I gawked at him and said, "Just like that?"

He chucked and said, "Just like that."

"This Saturday," I said, "If it's possible."

"And you will be there?" he asked

I nodded.

He paused and said, "Yeah sure I'll be there."

"Okay, I want it to be a surprise though," I said, "Do you want the address now?"

He smiled and said, "No, this will give me an excuse to talk to you during the week."

With that he said good bye and left, while I was once again rendered speechless.

I was pulling at my hair with frustration as I told Shiho my story about the weekend.

"I don't get what the problem is?" she said

"Well I don't either," I said, "That why I told you."

"Look maybe the guy likes you," she replied, "You know you're not very hard to like."

"For a lay maybe," I said, "Though it makes no sense when I've had no experience!"

Shiho nodded and said, "But that's not important though Cagalli, the real question is, do you like him? I mean I would die if Athrun Zala had a thing for me, and here you are rejecting his every move."

I bit my lip and said, "I'm not supposed to."

"What does that mean?" she said bewildered.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm so confused."

"You're such a wimp when it comes to guys," Shiho said.

"I know," I replied, "its just self defence mechanism I have in my system. Repel any sort of male species within a ten meter radius."

"Horrid thing that mechanism of yours," she said, "I've met Athrun myself Cagalli, and he is anyone's Prince Charming riding on that white horse. He's a real gentleman despite all the rumour and Yzak told me he has a good soul, and being. He's a good person. Sure he's rich and famous, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Please tell me he has been nothing but sincere to you."

"I know," I said, "He's been polite…most of the time, and definitely wasn't hitting on me like most guys."

"And a plus point he's got an awesome body," she said smirking

"It is pretty good looking," I said, looking at her face, "Hey…no he's argh Shiho!"

She laughed and said, "I think you like him."

"Well who in the world does not like him Shiho!" I said, "He's got millions to choose from, of those million half of them are equal in his hotness and maybe even some with his brain."

"And you aren't one of them," she asked

"Those people will also have a better past then I will," I said and then realized what I said, "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"You're hiding something from me," she said.

"Ugh I've told you everything about my past," I said, "My dead parents, my dead father, my crappy ex-fiancée."

"I guess," she said, "But there is something."

"That's ridiculous," I said, "Good night."

I lay on my bed and I knew instantly that I wasn't going to sleep through the night very well. I turned to my right and thought, 'no, sleep is not going to happen.'

Murrue told me on Monday that from a week the set would be ready to take the shot. Throughout the week I was practicing with the other dancers, but boy were they all troublesome. They didn't take anything seriously, and I guessed they'd humiliate themselves during the shot. Well not my problem. A girl named Meer was my biggest issue. She also ignored what I said and start doing her nails, if not her make-up, if not that her hair, and IF NOT THAT looking in the mirror saying how beautiful she was to herself. I know someone gag me.

Friday evening I gave up on those and told them to figure it out for themselves on Monday. I managed to get the other girls set with a lot of work and in the middle of the routine, I got a call. I had a feeling I knew who it was from.

"Sorry," I told the other girls as Meer was tanning in the balcony.

I went out the phone with the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Don't you have caller id?" Athrun asked

"Sorry I haven't added your number into my phone," I said, "It wasn't important enough," teasing.

"I can feel the love," Athrun said, "So can I have the address for the orphanage?

"If you insist," I said telling it to him and then after I dismissed the girls and Athrun seemed to use whatever charm to keep me talking to him on the cell for a few hours.

"You're a hopeless romantic," he said, "And I mean just thinking about the titles."

"So what?" I said, "I'm a girl, I read romance books what gives?"

"Well beside that it makes you even cuter, nothing really," he said

"And how do you know those are romance books?" I said, "You read them too?"

"My mother does," Athrun said, "For your information, I assume you cried watching a Walk to Remember."

"Ahh don't remind, I went through a whole box of tissues," I said.

Athrun chuckled and said, "I feel sorry for whoever was watching with you."

"Actually," I said now thinking about it, "I think was my fifth boyfriend who tried to rape me."

"Fifth," he said astonished, "You sure know how to pick them."

"I know," I said sadly, "I don't think there'll ever be a good man in my life, only the jerks."

"Maybe for now," Athrun said, "You'll find someone."

I smiled and said, "I've given up. And there was no fifth boyfriend."

"Ah but that's when karma will follow," he said, "Just you watch."

"You've wasted all my minutes on my phone," I said realizing we had been talking for three hours.

"I'm having trouble hanging up now," he said, "But I get to see you tomorrow."

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Fine I see how it is," Athrun said, "Bye then."

He hung up.

Damn this defence mechanism.

* * *

wow i know i updated late

Sorry everyone i was busy with stuff XD

how is everyone

right now i'm watching the gold medal game

OMGGGG YOOO CANADA WONNNN DAMNNNN

I AM A PROUD CANADIANNNNN GOOOOOOOO OMGGGGG

WE WONNNNNN WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CROSBYYYYYY

Anyways

Preview for next chapter

:D

:D

:D

_As I passed by the hall I heard Sarah's voice, "So dinner at my house Friday night?"_

_I heard Athrun's chuckle and he said, "Sure."_

_"I'll be ready for you, so watch out Mr. Zala, I will steal your heart," Sarah said kissing Athrun's lip._

_"Steal away my love," Athrun said laughing._

_I swallowed a hard breath and passed the hallways quickly, running to my car feeling tears stream down my face and zooming out. _

WOOOOOOO

WE WON GOLDD

Soorryy i'm soo hyper

:D

I'll update soon

Read and review if you can

:D

3

SAmeraaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people

I'm sooo sorry i forgot to update

lol you guys didn't remind me :P

anyways i have the next chapter ready to

But for now

enjoy chap 7 :D

* * *

I arrived at the orphanage way early to ready the surprise. Athrun called and I said I'd give him a signal. The kids were obviously disheartened to see that I had brought no one with me. Danny came in looking dashing as usual and asked me, "What going on?"

He had the cutest face plastered upon his face and couldn't resist squeezing his cheek.

"Oww," Danny said moving away rubbing his now red cheek.

"Aww don't be such a baby, I'll kiss it better for you," I said giving him a quick little peck, "there mommy made it all better for you."

"You are an evil woman Cagalli, evil," he said shaking his head, "Now my little spawns ready for lessons."

They were all slouching and I said, "I'm sure if you dance beautifully Athrun will magically appear."

They all got my hint and were the best little angels I had ever witnessed. They rehearsed the steps as best as they could and I clapped in glee seeing the success. I texted Athrun on his cell and he came in when the children did their finale. He clapped along with me and all the kids stared at him wide-eyed and Danny whispered in my ear, "So that's what's going on."

"Shh," I said smacking his arm and walked up to Athrun and said, "Kids this is Athrun Zala, and Athrun these are the best little dancers I've ever taught thus far."

They are yelled out and rushed to Athrun asking him questions, getting his autograph and just talked to him. Athrun had a huge smile on his face and kneeled down to their height and just talked to them. Danny poked my side and said, "I think you like him."

"Everyone does Danny," I said giving him a look, "Not a big deal."

"But you like, like him" he said, "I can see it in your eyes. I wonder what he feels for you."

"Mutual friendship," I said.

"Really," he said eyes twinkling, "I'd like to prove you wrong."

I stared at him as he said, "Can you go with me for a while please."

"What," I mumbled as he kissed me on the lips.

I stiffened and a girl yelled out, "See I knew those two liked each other."

"My little spawns," Danny said holding me by the waist, "After month of wooing, Cagalli has finally agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Yay," the children yelled out happily. I looked at Athrun who seemed to focus more on that autograph at hand.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Danny quietly.

"Don't worry they're in on it too," he mumbled back.

"So Mr. D?" Tucker yelled out, "When are you going to marry her?"

"As soon as she'll take me," Danny said holding my hands.

"Danny," I said softly laughing.

"Yes Cagalli darling, I've loved you for too long. Every day I dreamed of this moment when you'd finally love me back, and I could proudly say you're mine and only mine," he said kissing me again, and then breaking away, "Don't you think we're perfect Mr. Zala?"

Athrun looked up; staring at Danny and me with some resentment, I think, and said, "A match made in heaven," with disdain.

"I think Mr. Zala must see one of out dances," Danny said, "You won't believe how compatible we are together Athrun. We're one when we're dancing right Cagalli."

"My best dancing partner yet," I said, though I knew Athrun now took that spot.

"Sure," Athrun said looking at me like I was some stranger, "You children want to sit back, while we watch the lovebirds."

I looked at him in confusion and as Danny pulled me into his arm and whispered stuff making me blush. The music turned on and I hissed at him secretly, "This song!"

He stalked in circles around me at first twirled me in his arms. The children gasped at a few of the scenes and some of the children were covering their eyes. Yeah he touched me a lot, though only I knew it was in a purely platonic manner. As soon we finished all the children applauded and Athrun then announced that he had to leave.

Athrun came up to me and said, "If you don't mind I'd like them to be in the movie we're doing. And congrats by the way, karma came right on the dot didn't it."

I looked at him and spontaneously kissed his cheek, saying, "I guess it did."

He touched his cheek lightly with a sad smile. At that time I didn't know I was talking about him. He left, saying his good byes to the kids. Danny stood beside me and said, "He was definitely seething in anger. That was some green eyed monster. I thought he was going to kill me."

"How come I didn't notice anything?" I asked him.

"Because you never notice these things," he said shaking his head, "I'll open the truth to him later though, I promise. But it wouldn't hurt to see him like this for a while."

"You are the cruellest gay guy I have ever met in my life," I said.

"I know I'm an evil bitch at heart," he said, "Didn't you know that already?"

I laughed shaking my head.

If there were two words to describe Athrun's behaviour towards me it would be bitter cold.

When I arrived to set Monday morning Athrun avoided me, wouldn't look at me, and wouldn't talk to me, nothing, zinch, zero, nada to do with me. And I honestly wondered why. The set was magnificent. It looked like I had travelled back in time. I was supposed to go in for costume and make-up but I was too distracted by everything. Murrue was there laughing at my bewilderment.

"This is Hollywood Cagalli," she said patting my shoulders.

"It's so amazing," I said gaping, "Look at the horse!"

"Anyways you need to get changed or Kira will get mad," she said.

"I assume that is the director," I said

"Yes now go," she said pushing me to the changing room. I looked at the rack filled with dresses and found mine under 'Dancer Number 1'. I put on my gown and twirled in it happily. Lacus did a design like that for me a while back. Thinking of her disheartened me. I always wondered how she was doing.

I went into make-up as the assistant grabbed me and tweaked my face with powder, blush and who knows what else. She quickly curled my hair and said, "You are such a wonderful canvas."

"Thanks," I said wondering if the was a compliment or not. Well at least I thought I looked nice I saw my reflection in the mirror. Behind the stage I practiced my steps and heard the director asking people to take their places. I went out immediately bashed into Meer, and fell gracefully down. Huge sarcasm there.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my butt.

"Watch where you're going bitch," she said.

I sighed, ignoring and said, "At least I'm not going to embarrass myself on the camera."

"Just you watch, as soon as Athrun sees my dancing he'll be jumping for my number," she said smugly.

"Of course," I said rolling my eyes and walked away to the end of the set where I was sitting of a hay stack.

"Make-up," the assistant director called out for Athrun as he was walking out.

And there I saw a person I didn't expect to see ever. Lacus walked up to Athrun and powder his nose he laughed at what she said. A young browned haired man came up behind Lacus and held her, and kissed her cheek, talking to Athrun. In my shock I pulled on a string which caused a bag of weight to fall on the ground smashing right in front of me and sprayed me with paper shreds. I looked at the mess and then back up at the faces staring at me and I said, "Tada!"

Ok not funny. Lacus was staring at me in shock. She sat back on a chair, and gawked at me. The brown haired dude grew concerned trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. Lacus stared crying getting up, running to me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help the tears coming out of my eyes as well and I hugged my long lost friend.

"Oh god Cagalli, I was so worried about you," she said pulling away wiping her tears, "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Cagalli!!" I heard Luna slammed into me as we both fell behind a haystack.

"AHH!" I yelled out, "Help, lesbian attack."

She smack my arm and help me up and said, "Oh god I missed you like hell. Where the hell are you been?"

"Just around," I said with a smile, "Wow guys, I can't believe you're here."

"I think I'm dreaming," Lacus said, "I went back to town Cagalli! You weren't anywhere in sight! I looked everywhere for you!"

"Uhh audience," I said pointing behind, "And we have all the time in the world, to talk."

"No way missy," Luna said grabbing my arms, "Kira we'll be just a moment."

Kira was staring at us and I said, "Hi Mr. Director, can you help me?"

Lacus grabbed my other arm and said, "Kira darling, we'll be back in a second."

Kira shrugged and said, "Anything for you."

"It's not important!" I said.

"You vanishing for a year," Lacus said giving me a glare, "Is quite important."

I looked at Athrun who was curious, but then I saw Meer latch onto his arm and his attention vanished.

I was pulled into a coffee room and Luna sat me down on the couch and said, "Now talk, about everything."

I sighed and said, "Well after I broke off the engagement with Yuna, I just left and moved to different state. I ended up eventually in Nevada."

"You were so close," Lacus said sadly, "I didn't know in what condition you were."

"I'm so sorry, you number got switched and my phone got stolen," I said, "I lost your number."

"I was so alone without you Cagalli," Lacus said, "You were my sister basically…and I knew I shouldn't have gone!"

"Oh come on, I saw that guy you were with. It was totally worth it," I said winking at her. She blushed furiously.

"Who is he?" I asked

"He's her fiancé," Luna said nudging her.

"Wow a fiancé," I said, "I've missed so much."

"It's okay, because I'm never going to let you leave my sight," she said, "You gave me a heart attack."

"Now can we go to the set?" I asked happily, "I loved my hay stack."

They only laughed.

I went back out and they both grinned and me. I went to my spot as Athrun was in the middle with the leading actress Sarah Hales. I almost pictured me there in his arms, but shook off my thought. The other dancers were ready and gave me a thumbs up, expect for Meer obviously. Lacus and Luna cheered me on and a person yelled out "action!"

Athrun started talking, and I took a look at his costume and noticed that look even good in tights. Athrun mesmerized me with his voice, and with his speech towards his 'army'. Sarah commented as Athrun took her into his arms and kissed her thusly. I stopped myself from biting my lip and minded my own business as the music turned on, in a tune I recognized. The other dancers started and there was a loud, "CUT!"

I looked up and saw Meer who was on the floor and Athrun, being the gentleman helped her up.

"I'm so silly," she said, "There was a wire there."

"Of course," I mumbled.

She glared at me and I only smiled brightly at her.

"Take two, just the dancing please," Kira said.

The music started again and before I moved Meer messed up again. After about five takes, Kira stopped and said, "Just what exactly is your problem?"

Meer started letting out fake tears and bawled said, "Cagalli didn't teach me the steps, and I don't know what to do."

"Yes, it's entirely my fault," I said lying on the haystack fiddling with the pieces of straw, "What are the chances I'll find a needle in here?"

"Are you not taking this movie seriously?" Kira asked

"Talking to the wrong person," I said, "I wasn't the one who at rehearsals refused to practice, but instead: do my nails, paint my nails, fix my hair, talk to myself in the mirror, tan in the rain and let's not forget talking to Athrun's picture. That was the highlight of my rehearsals."

My other dancer said, "Cagalli's right, she tried her best to get Meer off her butt, but she refused."

"And I'm pretty sure we could do better without Meer," another one said

"But the scene was choreographed for five," Kira said.

"I can make up into four," I said looking at him upside down, out of boredom.

"How long will that take you?" Kira asked

"Only half and hour," I said, "Maybe less."

Kira sighed, nodding and said, "Go right ahead, and can security please escort this lady out," pointing to Meer.

She was out and I quickly got to work first, consulting my dancers first of all, then the male dancer showing each on quickly what they need to do. Very cooperative these people.

"Is there anything we need to do?" Sarah asked sitting and drinking some water.

"You two are fine," I said looking at Athrun briefly who still refused to acknowledge my presence. What a bummer.

I was done before the half hour and the shot started. All the dancers did their part fine, but halfway through the song, Sarah messed up.

"You keep your hand out," Athrun said smiling at her.

"I don't know," she said exasperated, "I only learn through visual."

Kira sighed and said, "Now what."

I looked up at Athrun and said, "Are you willing for us to demonstrate?"

Athrun shrugged and said, "Watch closely Sarah, please don't let me do this more then once."

Sarah giggled, nodding and I felt a bit hurt at his words.

Athrun brought his arms around me and I did the same. I felt a shock pass through my body. I knew Athrun felt it too. Immediately it felt like we were back to those nights when we practiced the steps, and how close we became, and how perfect we danced with each other. It was all coming back and as the music started, so did his lead. He did it flawlessly and I followed, still better then him, but no one could ever be able to tell.

As the music stopped the set was deathly quiet, I came out of my trance and jumped away from Athrun and turned to Sarah and said, "Is that good?"

Sarah her mouth open and said, "I would never be able to make it look like that," waving her arms at us.

"That was so beautiful," Lacus said.

"Why couldn't you be an actress Cagalli?" Kira said sighing.

"And what did I say Lacus?" I laughed recalling she asked the same question.

"She's meant for the stage Kira," Lacus said, "Nothing more."

"Anyways, just do you best Sarah," I said, "You want to practice a bit?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "You two had a way of permanently making that dance stuff in my head."

"Okay so ready?" Athrun said holding out a hand for Sarah. She nodded gleefully and I went back to my position, where I belonged. We had to do the song twice and the last result was as close to perfect as they could have gotten. I changed out of my clothes, feeling oddly heavy in the chest.

Lacus and Luna met up with me and said, "You've improved."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, I practice as much as I can, and now I'm really tired."

"You can stay with me," Luna suggested.

"I do have a place of my own," I said handing Lacus my cell phone, "I'll call you in the morning okay."

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise," I said, "And you can always ask Murrue if you need any info."

"Okay," she said hugging me, "Remember to call."

I nodded and said, "I'll see you later."

As I passed by the hall I heard Sarah's voice, "So dinner at my house Friday night?"

I heard Athrun's chuckle and he said, "Sure."

"I'll be ready for you, so watch out Mr. Zala, I will steal your heart," Sarah said kissing Athrun's lip.

"Steal away my love," Athrun said laughing.

I swallowed a hard breath and passed the hallways quickly, running to my car feeling tears stream down my face and zooming out.

I stopped a bit a distance into a deserted parking lot and just cried.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself, confused at my tears. It shouldn't matter to me whether Athrun had a girlfriend or not. Whether he kissed other girls or not. He's nothing to me, not even a friend. What was he to men anyways? Plus did I honestly think he was ever going to have some sort of feeling for me …of course not? But still…why did it hurt seeing him with Sarah, when be ignored me? Why?

* * *

lol yeah sooo i ended with the preview i gave for the last chapter

but now you know why it happened

Anyways guys

Incase i forget

feel free to remind me either friday or sat that i need to update

and i will

i hope you guys are enjoying the story

but for now the preview of the next chapter :D

_Danny waved bye and said he'd call me._

_"Oh man," I said sitting down with a cup of Starbucks in hand, "I'm tuckered out."_

_"I wouldn't blame you," Athrun said taking a sip of his._

_"So is Sarah ready for Friday?" I asked him._

_He nodded slowly and said, "Yeah she's got it this time."_

_"You two really look nice together," I said smiling._

_He stared and me and just gave a simple nod._

_It was confirmed. They were together._

_I felt crushed_

i know ouch eh :(

Well you all will find out what is next in two days :)

I hope you liked the chapter

So until next time :)

Read and Review

Sincerely

Samera 2


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people

yay i update on time :D woot

thank you for reminding :D

and thank you all for reviewing

now for the moment of truth

Chapter 8!

ENJOY

* * *

The shot for the second song was going to be taken next week. But, Murrue asked only the dancers to meet on Friday for a last rehearsal. I didn't mind, but I couldn't stand the thought I seeing Athrun, it sickened me. I felt defeated, and lost. And it didn't help that I pulled a muscle in my calf, brutally. Oh there was definitely going to be a bruise there. On Tuesday I managed to walk fairly well around feeling no pain whatsoever, but Wednesday yeesh god have mercy on me. I couldn't climb stairs without pausing. It didn't help that it was quite busy that day too.

I called Lacus Monday morning, just as I promised and told her I could meet her on Thursday because of work. She agreed, just relieved to know that now she could contact me and knew I was safe. But on Wednesday, I was given a surprise when my manager asked me to serve a table in section A, or also known as the elite tables. I trudged up the stairs muttering obscenities dedicated to my manager about making me climb so many stairs. As I reached the top, I gripped the railing, putting me head on it for a second and rubbed my calf a bit to cool it down. I stood and walked properly to the table, not limping, that would be rude.

To my surprise I saw Lacus there with Luna, Kira…Athrun, but I won't forget to mention to my horror…Sarah.

"Hi," I said, "What brings you all here?"

"I missed you," Lacus said, "So I thought the best way to find time to visit you was here."

"Sheesh you shouldn't have," I said deliberately stepping on my good leg.

"We're just missing two people," Luna said, "You'll love them."

I heard very familiar voice and turned to see Mir and Dearka.

"Oh nice to see you again Cagalli," Mir said coming beside me and gave me a hug, "How's your manager treating you?"

"As usual," I said as she sat down.

"You know them?" Sarah asked

Mir nodded and said, "It was very interesting how we met."

I blushed and said, "Before you start, did you guys decide what you wanted yet?"

They looked at their menu and told me, while I waited for a minute for Mir and Dearka.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders," I said.

"NO!" Luna yelled, "Stay!"

"I'm working Luna," I said, "You know that."

She pouted and sat back down mumbling, "Fine."

I turned and froze taking a step on my horrible calf. I touched a wall lifting my calf to check anything on it, and sure enough my bruise started looking like a sour cherry.

"Are you alright?" Lacus asked standing up immediately.

"Yeah," I said turning around with a smile, "Relax, there's just gum on my shoe."

I walked quickly, my limping quite obvious.

"Oh I can't do this," I said after yelling out the orders and watching from my secret windows the affairs going on at the table.

"Sit down," Megan said, "And for Christ's sake put something on that thing."

"I don't exactly have and Rub A535 here do I?" I said, "Can you grab me and ice pack?"

She nodded and rushed to get me one. I sighed in relief as it touched my aching calf.

"How can a person pull on their muscles so hard?" she asked

"I don't even know…but," I said, "It's brutal."

"Their order's ready," Megan said, "I'll give it to them okay, you just relax, and I've got you covered."

"Thanks Megan," I said sincerely, "Tell Lacus I was doing another table okay. If she knows about this, she'll strap me up at her place, until it gets better."

"Well I think that's what you need," Megan said shaking her head. She left with the food and I looked through the window and looked at Athrun. Sarah put her head on his shoulder, and Athrun's arm was around her shoulder. They really looked like the perfect couple.

"Ohh," I said looking down, "That's cold now."

I heard the door open a while later and said, "Thanks Megan, I'll give them the bill okay, or Lacus will have my head."

"What happened to your leg?" I heard Athrun's concerned voice…after such a long time.

I looked up to see him a distance away staring at me.

"Just a pulled muscle," I said sheepishly with a small smile.

He was in front of me next and said, "Can I take a look?"

"It's really nothing," I said but he was checking my leg anyways.

"Really nothing," Athrun said frowning, "I'm surprised you're even walking."

"Just go and eat," I said pushing him away, flushing by how nice his hands felt, how gentle he was.

"You should take the day off," Athrun said, "It'll be good for you."

With that he left and I stared at him again in shock. Talk about mood swings, sometime he likes me, sometimes he abhors me? What the heck?

My calf chilled down wonderfully and I managed to get them the bill without and problems whatsoever.

Lacus said looking at me with a furious look and said, "You hurt you leg didn't you?"

"What?" I said looking at Athrun evilly.

"I knew it," Luna said, "You were limping, what did you do?"

"Traitor," I mumbled to Athrun specifically and he smirked in amusement. Sarah looked at us in a confused manner.

My cell ringed again and Dearka was laughing and said, "Very professional."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," I said looking at the number and concerned I picked up.

"Hey what's wrong? You know you don't call me at work," I said in a worried tone.

"Cagalli it's horrible," Danny said trying to gulp in some air.

"Relax Danny, your hyperventilating," I said, "What happened?"

"He…He," Danny said starting to sob.

"He what….who Ian?" I asked

"He had a car accident," He replied.

"CAR ACCIDENT!" I yelled out, "How? Where? Is he alright?"

"No," he said, "I don't know what to do?"

"Well relax," I said, "what hospital are you at?"

"Saint Michaels," he replied.

"I'll be right there alright," I said, "You stay calm…and breathe."

"Okay," he said, "Come quickly."

I hung up and looked a group of concerned people and I said out, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What happened?" Mir asked touching my arm.

"My friend Danny, his boyfriend got into a bloody car crash," I said, "Oh shit."

"Danny," Athrun said out slowly, "The Danny you work with."

"What other Danny is there?" I snapped out.

"The Danny who was supposedly your boyfriend," he drawled out.

"He's gay," I said simply, "That was just an act, now Lacus I'll see you tomorrow okay."

She nodded and mutely and said, "I can drive you."

"Lacus you have a few appointments," Luna said, "Athrun can you drive her?"

"No!" I said suddenly as everyone stared at me, "It's really okay, I'm sure he has better things to do…I can get there."

"Over my dead body, Cagalli," Lacus said.

"I can come too," Sarah said, "Right Athrun?"

He nodded and said, "I only have two seats Sarah. It's really no problem Cagalli.

Sarah seemed like she was going to start a tantrum, but stopped and gave me a look. She was signaling war.

"It's okay," I said, "I'll just take my car; my calf really feels better with all that ice. And I can even take a taxi."

"I don't trust taxi drivers these days," Mir said.

"You are not going alone," Lacus said, "Please for me Cagalli."

I sighed defeated and said, "I'll meet you downstairs in five."

I forgot about my legs and rushed to quickly change. I explained to my manager that I had to go and she let me without and difficulties whatsoever. I saw Athrun's car outside the door and damn was it beautiful. Freaking Rich Actor. I sat in his passenger seat admiring the luxurious seats.

"You look star struck," Athrun said pulling out of the curb.

"I'm in car heaven," I said gulping.

"That's what I thought too when I saw it for the first time," he said.

He got me to the hospital in record time and I got out and said, "Thank you."

"You're going to need a ride home," Athrun said smugly, "I'll just park and meet you inside."

I looked at him and said, "But-"

He already drove away. I went inside and inquired about Ian. She told me the place and I went there quickly. I saw Danny sitting on a bench elbows on his thighs and the palm of his hands covering his eyes.

I sat beside him and gave him a hug.

"I can't lose him Cagalli," Danny said.

"He'll be fine," I said rubbing his back, "Just you watch."

Athrun came into the scene and I shrugged as he sat on the opposite bench watching us.

"I got angry at him over a stupid little thing," Danny said sobbing again, "And he left mad at me too. I never even got to say I loved him!"

"It's alright," I said, "You know Ian's been through things much worse. Like that injury he got from that football match. He'll make it through, trust me."

"I so promise to never do anything bad in my life again," he said, "I think it was that time I made that Athrun believe you were my girlfriend, just to show you how much he totally liked you. He must have cursed me. God I should go up to him and beg for forgiveness."

"I'm sure he has forgiven you," I said putting his shoulder looking up at Athrun with a smile. His eyes were wide open and he seemed to be thinking over something.

"And sheesh you too," Danny said, "After that shoot and hearing about Athrun going out with that Sarah chick, you've been so miserable."

I blushed and said, "What…are you talking about?"

"Well of course you didn't tell me, but it's all my fault," he wailed, "If I hadn't done that stupid act then you two would have been together by now, and not pissed off and cursing me for that stupid act, and oh god I'm going to kill myself."

Danny had these tendencies to ramble when he was sad and worried.

"Relax!" I said, "I don't like Athrun in that way at all. So you did nothing wrong."

He relaxed and the doctor came out with blood on his blue gown and said, "Is there a Danny here?"

"That's me," Danny said jumping up, "What happened? How is Ian? Will he be okay?"

"Ian will recover fine," the doctor said, "He's just calling you, you may go inside and talk to him."

Danny looked like he was on the top of the world and hugged the doctor and said, "Thank you so much."

The doctor flushed and said, "No problem at all young man."

Danny released him and rushed inside. I sat back down and looked at Athrun. He was oddly very quiet.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked Athrun and he was brought back to reality.

"Don't you want to see Ian?" he asked pointing to the room.

I shook my head, "Danny will probably want to keep him to himself for a few hours, make out with him, all that wonderful stuff. He's okay so I have nothing to worry about."

"Well I'm not very keen on seeing guys kiss," Athrun said, "Coffee sound good."

Danny waved bye and said he'd call me.

"Oh man," I said sitting down with a cup of Starbucks in hand, "I'm tuckered out."

"I wouldn't blame you," Athrun said taking a sip of his.

"So is Sarah ready for Friday?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly and said, "Yeah she's got it this time."

"You two really look nice together," I said smiling.

He stared and me and just gave a simple nod.

It was confirmed. They were together.

I felt crushed and I said, "Well, you keep her happy okay."

"Cagalli," Athrun called out noticing I was standing up.

"Umm…" I said, "I think I had something to do, I'll see you later okay."

"Wait, will you," Athrun said getting up and catching up to quiet easily and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I said with a fake smile.

"I have to take you home," he said reminding me "Your leg must be killing."

"Oh right," I said feeling the pain in my leg, "How silly of me."

He drove me back to my apartment as I gave him directions.

"She isn't going to last," Athrun said.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

Athrun smiled and said, "Sarah, it's just Hollywood politics."

I nodded and said, "But she looks perfect for you. And you two have chemistry, not to mention she is your 'love'. Well it doesn't matter to me."

Athrun sighed and said, "Maybe that was just as much as an act as you pulled on me. I'll see you on Friday then."

I gaped at him and stupidly said, "If my leg's willing. You can handle it though."

"Not without you," Athrun said as I stepped out of his car. I shut the door hearing his words but when I turned to reply, he was already at the stop sign.

They pulled an act on me? Well they both were actors, it wouldn't have been hard. I shook my head. I didn't care at all what he did…right? I went back to my apartment, wondering curiously about Athrun. He made a jumble of mixed emotion spur from me. If was as if I was a roller coaster constantly.

As I entered my room, I wondered briefly how I was going to get to work tomorrow.

Sighing I took a shower relaxing with the hot water easing the tension from my muscles. I felt like I was in heaven. After scrubbing myself clean I jumped onto my bed with my pajamas on and snuggled under the covers, ice pack on my calf. I tried very hard not to think about a green-eyed man, but I couldn't help myself. He remained in my thoughts.

What was going on with me? I had to remind myself that he was way too good for me! I mean honestly there was no way Athrun could like me. He was just being nice to me because I was teaching him those steps…and I'm Lacus' friend, and Kira kind of depends on me. But he just learned that fact. I deducted that he was just really nice to everyone. End of Story.

My brain went to bed too.

* * *

Well there's chapter 8

lol erm wow i wonder how cagalli CAN NOT REALIZE THAT ATRHUN LIKES HERRR!!

gosh lol i'm mad at my own story

anyways chapter 9 :D next week be ready

But here is a lovely preview

lemme know what you guys think :)

_"But the real question is," Lacus said, "How you feel about him."_

_That was a good question. How did I feel about him? He was the first guy that actually brought tears to my eyes. The first guy I willingly let hug me. The first guy I told about my parents. A person I felt warm around. A person who made me, feel free. I person who's eyes I could stare at forever, who's hair I wanted to touch, who lips I wanted to kiss, who made me feel like Wonder Woman._

_"Cagalli," Lacus said snapping my attention back to her._

_I bit my lip, looking scared into her eyes._

_"You love him don't you?" she asked holding my hand saying the words I was too terrified to say it. But she knew me well._

LOL you are going to love the next chapter :D i promise :) mwahahahahaha

Anyways guys thank you for reading and please feel free to review

Lots of Love

Samera


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later I woke up feeling better then ever. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was freaking noon!! I jumped off my bed hurrying to the washroom yelling out to Shiho why she didn't wake me up. She came in just was I finished changing into my shirt and yelled out, "Good morning."

"Bitch," I muttered, "What do you want?"

"Just to tell you, you have no work today," she said.

I paused pulling on my second sock and said, "Can you repeat that?"

"You have no work today," she said.

"How?" I asked

"Apparently your manager is a huge fan of Lacus," Shiho said.

"Lacus?" I said.

"Yes, she's out there sitting," Shiho said pointing outside.

I stared at Shiho and rushed out to see Lacus sitting on my couch with Kira. I walked up to them and said, "Hey Lacus, I wasn't expecting you."

"I've had enough time not being able to catch up with you, so I pulled a few strings," Lacus said, "Come we'll go shopping."

"Shopping," I said groaning a bit, "How will that help us catch up."

"I don't know, it will," she said, "I got your car back it's in the garage."

"Thanks," I said, "And are you coming as well Kira?"

Kira shook his head and said, "I just came to drop her here."

"He likes to spend as much time with me as possible," Lacus said.

Kira smiled at her and kissed her lips, mumbled something her ear making her blush and said his goodbyes.

"I don't want to know," I said grinning.

She smiled and we took my car to shops in Las Vegas. Lacus forcefully bought my clothes, since she had the best fashion sense. I, in return, tried on a dress for her.

"It's so pretty," she said happily.

"Why am I wearing something so fancy?" I asked her. I was wearing a green evening gown, that a halter neckline and flower embellishments on the left. It was gradually draped and floor length, the drapes bundled between my waist and the top of my hips with more flower embroidery.

"You need a dress of the premiere," she said

"I get to go?" I said astonished.

She nodded and I smiled and said, "Wow, my first premiere."

"Well, what you think of this dress?" she asked

"I love the design," I said looking bright, "But there are way too many flowers."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I agree, a tad too many."

I tried on another dress that was teal, floor length one more. It fit my body with lace on the bodice and the skirt of the evening gown. It had a deep V neck line with spaghetti straps and a flower corsage in the centre.

"This is a good maybe," I said coming out and looking at the back of the dress.

"It looked so pretty on you," she said taking a picture, "I have to send this to Luna."

"Sheesh," I said hunching a bit, "It's not my first time wearing a dress."

"You have got to be kidding me if you want me to try this one," I said.

"We need to be more open to other things, maybe they'll look better on you," she said.

I sighed and said fine putting on the gold sequined mini length short dress. It also had a deep V neck and an Empire waist.

"Wow," Lacus said as I came out, "You look really hot."

I gasped putting my hand to my mouth and she took a picture laughing.

"Luna says you have sexy legs," Lacus said, "Even I'm jealous."

"I have a secret routine," I said smirking, "That keeps me in this shape."

"But this dress looks good on you," she said, "If we curled your hair a bit, you'd look perfect!"

"Oh try this one," Lacus said handing me a black dress.

"If you so insist," I said coming back in the floor length evening gown. With was Empire waist again with beaded band under my bust line. The straps were beaded forming a crisscross to a plunging back.

"Well I'm going to ask for a vote," I said, "I can't choose between these three."

"What a great idea," she said, "I can buy all three for you."

I groaned. We ate some lunch yet Lacus sat down with me at the private and secluded table and asked me, "So why did you leave?"

I looked at her and said, "I just wanted to start off fresh."

"I just can't believe Yunna let you off just like that," she said with a serious face.

"He did," I said, "Though I had to fight a little, it was nothing big."

She relaxed and said, "So he's definitely out of the picture?"

I laughed and said, "Definitely."

"So what do you think of Athrun," she said innocently as I was taking a drink of my lemonade. I spat it out in response looking at her with horror.

I stared at her, flushing red and said, "Nothing why did something happen?"

She smiled and said, "You two dance like you're one."

"He's a good partner," I said shrugging.

"I think he likes you," Lacus said, "I've never seen him like this before."

"Like what?" I asked

"Well he's smiling every second. He's lost in his thoughts. He smiles whenever he sees an elevator, his ears perk up hearing your name. He's just happier then I've ever seen him," she said, "I mean I saw him staring a vending machine once too, and he took out and orange juice. The thing is though, Athrun hates orange juice. And we ate a Chinese place the other day; he was staring at his chop sticks!"

I smiled my eyes misting a bit at how Athrun remembered every little moment between us.

"But the real question is," Lacus said, "How you feel about him."

That was a good question. How did I feel about him? He was the first guy that actually brought tears to my eyes. The first guy I willingly let hug me. The first guy I told about my parents. A person I felt warm around. A person who made me, feel free. I person who's eyes I could stare at forever, who's hair I wanted to touch, who lips I wanted to kiss, who made me feel like Wonder Woman.

"Cagalli," Lacus said snapping my attention back to her.

I bit my lip, looking scared into her eyes.

"You love him don't you?" she asked holding my hand saying the words I was too terrified to say it. But she knew me well.

I nodded and said, "I think I do."

"Oh my god," she said sitting down, "Cagalli there's nothing wrong with loving someone. Athrun's a great guy to love. You need to forget your past Cagalli. Not all men are out to get you; there are some, like Athrun, who just want to love you for who you are as well."

"It just doesn't seem possible," I said shrugging.

"Opposites attract Cagalli," she said, "And you two do have something."

"Oh I don't know," I said standing up, "Can we just end this topic."

"It might be too late, if you keep on avoiding his feeling for you and totally disregarding them," Lacus said.

"How would you know?" I asked

"Because you've done that to Ahmed," she said, "A guy who genuinely liked you."

"But I didn't like him," I retorted.

"But here you do," Lacus said, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared," I whispered, "I just wouldn't be able to stand another broken heart."

"He won't break your heart Cagalli," Lacus said, "But in reality you're breaking his."

I looked at her and said, "Maybe it'll be better that way."

"But would you want that, when you know what you could have had with him?" She asked pulling me around to face her, "Can you really tell me, you like seeing him with Sarah?"

My heart pulled. No I didn't. I hated every moment Sarah crawled on him, touching me, caressing his arm, whispering in his ear, kissing his lips even! Oh who was I kidding? I wanted Athrun…a guy, for the first time in my life.

"You," I said pointing at Lacus with accusation, "Have made my life much more complicated."

She smiled and said, "Stop running from him Cagalli, you know you want him."

I sighed and said, "I know."

"Good now let's get back to my place. You can sleep in the guest room," she said as we left the restaurant paying the bill and I drove her to her mansion.

"Wow," I said, "That is huge."

"Kira does make money," Lacus said, "Come on, I want to show you some pictures."

We rushed in with shopping bags and inside I saw a huge living room. We dropped the bags there and Lacus said, "Kira should be in this theater. It's the second room down the hall. I'll go invite the girls over."

I followed her instructions and went into the room. I saw the biggest TV in the universe there and Kira sitting in the back of the row of seat scribbling stuff down on his desk, conversing with a blue haired male. You only need one guess to figure out who the guy was. I walked up to them and said, "Hey Kira…Athrun."

They both looked up and Athrun smiled at me. My heart melted and I smiled back.

"Long time no see stranger," Athrun said pulling a chair for me to sit.

"Too long," I said laughing.

"Where's Lacus?" Kira asked looking at me brightly.

"Calling the girls over," I said, "So what are your intentions with Lacus, Kira Yamato," in the most serious voice I could.

He stared at me with wide eyes and I continued, "I'm dead serious here. Lacus is like my sister, and I swear if you break her heart ever in this course of life, I will hunt you down and hurt you so much you'll be begging me for a knife to commit suicide."

Kira honestly looked terrified as if he was talking to Lacus' dad. Athrun looked amused as hell, and I couldn't help but feel a bit good.

"I love her," Kira blurted out looking nervous, "I want to marry her, have kids with her, grow up with her and love her till my dying breath."

I smiled and said, "Good, though I was joking."

Kira relaxed and Athrun burst out laughing saying, "You looked like you were about to pee your pants."

"You are worse than Lacus' dad," Kira letting out a breath.

I grinned and pinched his cheek, "You're so adorable."

Kira smiled at that.

Lacus came in changed and said, "Cagalli, you want to change?"

"Sure," I said getting up to and left with her, but she kissed Kira a hello before coming with me.

I took a shower and changed into some silk pajama bottoms and a tank top, which exposed my mid section.

"You're so toned," Lacus said pinching my belly.

I laughed and said, "I do have figure to maintain. Does Athrun stay here or something?"

She grinned wickedly and said, "He actually has a place in New York right now, but he lives with us whenever he's here."

"And you tell me that now," I said as we walked out.

"It past my mind completely," she said

"Sure," I drawled out.

I sat on of the couches as Mir came in with Shiho.

"Hi!" I said waving my hands excitedly.

Shiho shook her head and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Mir said, "How's your friend doing?"

"Oh Ian, he's fine," I said, "Strong kid that one."

They laughed and Kira came in with Athrun who I noticed now was wearing pajama bottoms as well and a well fitted t-shirt. They both sat down on the couch in front of us.

"Anyways Cagalli, you have to put a fashion show on for us," Luna said excited, "I'd dying to see you in those dresses."

I moaned and said, "NO!"

Luna gave me her best puppy dog look and said, "You need our opinion anyways and we can get this done and over with."

I sighed and said, "Fine."

"They're in your room, up the stairs second last door," she said.

"Which one first?" I asked.

"The blue," Luna said, "That was so pretty."

I laughed and said, "Alright, now don't move, because I'm only doing this once!"

I ran upstairs brought the dress downstairs and changed into to the blue one in an empty room I came out and heard whistles.

"Oh that's so pretty!!" Luna said, "I love that one!"

"Yeah," Shiho said, "it's really good."

Mir smiled and said, "Though I'm totally jealous of that body of yours, but I think we should see the others, before I scream that this is the one."

I looked at the two males in the premises. Kira gave me a thumb up and Athrun mouth was kind of open to which Kira teased him about it. I saw his face flush pink for a second and he smiled and said, "You look good."

That's it?

Sheesh he could be a bit more open. I sighed and dejectedly went back.

"GOLD!" Luna yelled.

I turned and saw Lacus gave me a knowing smile.

"You are a cruel creature, Clyne, CRUEL!!" I said realizing her plan.

I changed as my hair dried into messy curls. I really didn't want anyone to see my like this.

I came out and there was a hoard of cat calls this time and laughs. I flushed red a bit and twirled smiling, striking a pose to earn claps.

"That's brilliant," Kira said.

"Cagalli you look damn hot," Luna said, "I'm torn!"

"Sexy, sexy," Shiho said, "Yeah I'm already having trouble choosing."

"Oh god, look at those legs," Mir said, "Why aren't you a model?"

I laughed and said, "After doing Lacus' modeling, I'm through with it."

I looked at Athrun and said, "Sheesh a compliment would be nice, Mr. Rich Actor."

He had a pillow covering his face and I looked at Kira and said, "What's wrong with him?"

Kira chuckled and said, "I think if he sees you once more in that dress, he'll get an erection."

The girls shrieked out, and I looked like a cherry in the face.

Athrun punched Kira in the shoulder and glared at him and he looked at me, with deep emerald eyes, they looked almost blue. I shivered a bit and he said, "You look…exceptionally gorgeous."

"Ah…ri-ght, um..I'-ll go change n-now," I stuttered quickly back.

I wore the black dress next feeling embarrassed and totally flattered at the same time.

"Very elegant," Mir said, "Nice back."

"Yeah, that's it I give up with the choosing," Luna said, "It's too hard."

"Count me out," Shiho said, "Just do Eeny Meny Miny Mo."

Lacus gave me a helpless look. And I look at Mir and the two males and said, "Well?"

"The gold," Mir said, "It's looked so cute on you."

"I like the blue," Kira said.

I stared at Athrun and Mir patted his shoulder and said, "He's definitely thinking gold."

"Alright," I said, "Gold it is. Now it's late guys, I have practice in the morning for that second song."

I quickly changed back into my sleep gear. I left the dresses there and trudged upstairs and slammed into Athrun by accident. He held me in his arms, and I felt him tense.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"My room's right there," Athrun said.

"Oh…right beside mine," I said slowly.

"You looked beautiful by the ways," Athrun said, "Really beautiful."

"Thank you," I said as I flinched when Athrun leaned down.

"Right," Athrun said letting me go, "Good night then."

"Good night," I whispered seeing his already close the door to his. I decided then if Athrun pulled another move on me, I wouldn't avoid. Rather that I'd invite him.

* * *

There we have chapter 9 yay!!

thank you for reading the chapter :D

Here's a preview for Chapter 10 :D

_"Cagalli I can really explain," he said and I stopped him with my hand._

_"Its fine Athrun," I said, "Why do you have to explain that you have a date with your girlfriend?"_

_"Because you are just going to assume that this is going to last forever," he said sighing._

_"And why can't it?" I asked._

_"Because she isn't the girl I want," he said. _

_"Oh and when do you think you'll ever find a girl you want for more then just a little fling?" I retorted._

_"I've never done flings Cagalli," Athrun said, "And I've only had a handful of girlfriend if that doesn't surprise you. And for your information I've finally found the girl I want for more then just a measly relationship."_

_"Humph, I don't care" I said _

Anyways please read and review :)

and thank you all for the last reviews i got :D

Can't wait for the next chapter :D

lots of love

Samera


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people

Sorry for the late update, i forgot to update :$ my bad

but lol i guarantee you will love this chapter

Enjoy

* * *

I heard someone call my name softly.

"Cagalli," the voice said again, "You need to get up."

"I want sleep," I mumbled out, hiding under my covers. I felt a pair of arms grab my waist and haul me out. I leaned on the person's chest tiredly still snoozing. Then I felt finger tips on my sides and I burst out laughing as they tickled me.

"Can't breathe," I said trying to run away. My eyes were wide open now.

"I didn't know you were such a deep sleeper," I heard Athrun's voice clearly now.

I looked up at him he was dressed in some cargo shorts and a muscle shirt. I mentally drooled at the site.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him rubbing my eyes of their sleep, trying to avoid looking at his delicious body.

"We have a rehearsal to get to," Athrun said nudging me off the bed.

"We?" I said confused, "I can get to the rehearsal myself."

Athrun stared at me and said, "You don't want to go with me?"

I shook my head quickly and said, "No I didn't mean it that way, and we can go together. You're just going to have to wait, and I can guarantee that you'll be late."

Athrun smiled and said, "I agree to your terms."

I laughed a bit and went to the washroom. Before I closed the door I saw Athrun run a hand through his hair and his expression was relieved. I wondered what was wrong with him.

I quickly showered and came out going to me closet. New clothes were already hung there I briefly wondered what to wear. I took out some dark blue jeans and wore a blue silver chain halter top. I dug through and found some shoes and rushed out heading down the stairs where I saw Yzak and Shiho sitting eating some breakfast and Luna talking to some blonde guy. I quickly said morning, grabbed Yzak's pieces of jammed toast, thanked him and said good bye just as fast. I saw Athrun outside, sitting in his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"When did you get up," I asked him as I buckled in.

"Around 7:30," he said, "Why?"

"You need to sleep in more," I said.

He chuckled and said, "It's a habit, I have a tendency to wake up early."

"Okay then," I said, "Have you ever sped on a highway?"

"No," he said.

"Well you might have to if you want to make it on time," I said pointing to his car clock.

"It won't matter if I'm a late for something once in my life," he said.

"Have you ever done anything wild in your life?" I asked him.

"What constitutes as wild in your vocabulary?" he asked.

"Umm I don't know, gotten excessively drunk, thrown parties, been a playboy, got arrested by the police, smoked drugs?" I asked, "Bungee jumping?"

He looked at me and said, "I'm not a playboy, I've never smoked or done drugs. My police record is clean. I drink occasionally. But I've bungee jumped before, for a stunt. I've driven a motorcycle over a bridge once, been in a car race track, jumped off a building, wrestled, and escaped explosions."

I stared at him and said, "Sheesh haven't you done anything normal wild?"

"I like doing my own stunts," Athrun said, "They're fun."

"And quite dangerous," I said, "Have you gotten hurt?"

"So many times I've lost count," Athrun said laughing a bit.

"Well I don't see any marks on you?" I said, "Don't tell me you've surgery them all out."

He shook his head and said, "None of them were lethal, so they all healed up nicely, expect for one which on my hip. It cracked a bit a few years ago."

"Ouch," I said, "You must have been an invalid."

"For a few weeks yes," he said.

"I assume that was the motorcycle one?" I asked

"Actually," Athrun said thinking about it, "I think it was."

"You missed the exit," I said looking back.

"I know," he said, "Murrue wanted the rehearsal on an actual dance hall."

"Oh," I said leaning back on my seat comfortably, "How far is it?"

"Ten minutes," he said

"Oh," I said, "So we won't be late."

"Exactly," Athrun said.

We arrived soon enough and Athrun held my hand as he directed us to the room. I questioned his motives about holding my hand and he simply replied that he did not want me to get lost. I definitely did not believe that, but no matter I didn't let go. Our hands felt perfect together.

I waved to everyone there and Murrue came up to me and said, "Kira came up with a few ideas that involved more dancers. I choreographed them in for you."

"Thanks," I said, "You are the boss Murrue, I have no problems."

"I just to make sure you knew that you'd still be the only person recognized," she said.

"Oh thank you," I said, "But it doesn't really matter to me."

"Still," she said, "You'll be credited."

I smiled and said, "So who's part of the group now?"

"They're in that room," she said I turned and I heard smashing and yelling coming from the room and I smile spread across my face as I recognized them. Athrun was pulled to the room and I opened and said, "JEFF! MARY!"

Jeff who was currently on the floor being choked by Mary, got her off and held his arms out like me and said, "CAGGY!!"

Mary shrieked out too and they both tackled Athrun and I to the ground. Athrun oomphed and I laughed as they got off and hugged me properly.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much Cagalli," Mary said, "Jeff's been such an ass."

"But I'm your ass," Jeff said cheekily, "Sorry about the sandwich sir she's my favourite lady in the world."

Athrun smiled, and patted his shoulder saying, "No harm done."

"My butt," I winced rubbing it, "You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Jeff said with bright eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss your classes and calls in the morning."

"He's telling the truth," Mary said, "There was this one time his mom called and he said, 'Hello Caggy if you love me you won't force me to come to class today.' His mom freaked out."

I laughed and said, "Aww my baby missed me so much," squeezing the life out of his cheeks.

"I'm only 3 years younger then you," Jeff said exasperatedly.

"Too bad," I said.

"OH MY GOD I BASHED INTO ATHRUN ZALA," Mary yelled out finally looking Athrun beside me, "I'm so sorry sir."

Athrun shook his head and said, "It's no problem."

"I'm a really huge fan of your," Mary said excitedly, "Can I please have your autograph."

She rushed to her bag and took out a poster of his and a marker and Athrun laughed sheepishly and signed on her poster.

"You're lucky I'm not a jealous boyfriend," Jeff said rolling his eyes at Mary.

"You'd get a spanking," Mary retorted, "If you tried."

"No because I know you love me too much," Jeff said, "And even if you tried anything I always have my Cagalli, right darling," holding my waist.

"Mary wouldn't try anything in the first place," I said taking his hand off, "Two if she did, it would be your fault and three over my dead body."

Mary and I high fived.

"I feel so unloved," Jeff muttered and Mary kissed him better.

"Let's get out of here before they put on a show," I said walking out of the room.

"So those were your students?" Athrun asked as we walked through the dance floor.

"Yeah they graduated just last year," I said, "They're commercial dancers I assume."

"Good ones to be here," Athrun said, "Well I wouldn't doubt it knowing their teacher."

"Stop trying to flatter me Mr. Zala," I said, "My ego is already way too high for my liking."

"Is that so," Athrun said, "Is it high enough that you would consider being with m-"

"Athrun!" Sarah said, "Finally I found you."

"Hey Sarah," Athrun said with a smile on his face. I was momentarily left aside as they conversed. They were talking about acting stuff, which I didn't bother wondering about but then.

"So you're still coming over tonight right?" Sarah asked

"I plan to yes," Athrun said, "Dinner right?"

"Yes," she said with her eyes twinkling and she looked at me showing her obvious victory.

I was to sneak away from them but found that Athrun's hand holding my wrist. I looked at it curiously and him as well. He smiled at me and said, "I have to talk to you."

"I don't recall there was anything we were supposed to talk about," I hissed at him struggling to get his grip off. Sarah intervened and held onto Athrun and his grip loosened enough for me to take my hand off and walk away in haste.

"Bastard," I mumbled rushing to the change room and wore the costume prepared. I was fitted for a final time as went to the floor, where I sat on a chair angry at myself. Who was I kidding? And what was Lacus talking about. Athrun liked Sarah obviously, that was why he was still going to her house right after this practice. Bloody ass rich damn actor.

Murrue sidetracked me from my thoughts as well as Jeff and Mary. I caught up with my two students wonderfully and hid from Athrun the rest of the time as Murrue announced everyone to go to their respective places on the set. The music started and Sarah seemed to be messing up. I swore mentally in my head. Did she have to get it wrong!! Athrun was looking at me with a smile and said, "Are you willing to show her the steps?"

"Jerk," I muttered fuming as I went to him. Sarah insisted that she knew the steps and I, mentally dancing, went back. Murrue gave me a knowing look as the dance progressed on. No, Sarah was still not getting it. Without Athrun saying a word this time I floated to his arms and was quite stiff.

"We won't ever be able to make impression if you keep your back as stiff as a rod," Athrun murmured into my ear, "relax."

My body listened to him much to my displeasure. The jerk knew how to keep me calm. The music started once more and we pulled of a great show. There were a few lines in between but I remembered the scene from before because Athrun was practicing with Kira over it the night before. My mouth automatically strung lines together and Athrun said his part perfectly. The dance continued on and as we stopped panting in each others arms, I felt weary suddenly of everything going on with my heart and brain thinking about Athrun. I realized then that I truly did love him and not just in a light first crush way. I rubbed my temple feeling headache growing. This was too much. I couldn't bear to love Athrun. It wasn't supposed to happen.

"What's wrong," Athrun asked pulling me up asking someone to get me water. I drank it gratefully and said, "Just kind of dizzy."

Athrun placed me on a chair holding my hands as I finished my water.

"I'm okay now," I said after a while.

"But what happened?" Athrun insisted.

"I was just tired," I replied, "Give me five minutes I'll back on my feet doing cartwheels."

Murrue told me to rest and forget about practice if it meant conflicting with my health.

"I'll sit and watch," I said.

"Finally some real company," Mr. Pissed called out, "I was getting bored with these two lunatics."

I laughed and started conversing with Mr. Pissed as the practice resumed. Sarah still had a bit of difficulty but Athrun managed to get her through. Other than that the rest of the practice was done smoothly.

Murrue told Athrun to practice with Sarah more over the weekend as the shoot was on Monday and she wanted them to be ready and dance flawlessly. Sarah beamed at the opportunity and Athrun agreed as well. She went on about her plans to Athrun and he listened adding his points to her ideas.

"We can practice our lines too," she said, "We haven't practiced since forever," but looking at me clearly saying _since she came into the picture._

Practice was over by 6 in the evening. I trudged to my car and realized I had come with Athrun…great!

Athrun was standing by his car with Sarah talking to him. Well, I realized at least she wasn't attached to him. She was a decent woman really, who just got what she wanted. And maybe if I wasn't in her way with Athrun we would have been friends.

"Hi Cagalli," Sarah said, "You danced wonderfully today. Thank you so much for the demonstration. They really do help."

"You're welcome," I said, "So you two have a date tonight."

"Yes," Sarah replied as soon as Athrun opened his mouth to speak.

"Well I hope you have fun," I said.

"It's been weeks since we had our last date," she mused, "Usually we'd be inseparable, but we've both been so busy."

"I totally understand that," I said, "A real downside to fame."

"I know," she said with a frown, "Anyways Athrun I'll see you at my place at 8."

Athrun nodded numbly and waved, as she drove off.

"Cagalli I can really explain," he said and I stopped him with my hand.

"Its fine Athrun," I said, "Why do you have to explain that you have a date with your girlfriend?"

"Because you are just going to assume that this is going to last forever," he said sighing.

"And why can't it?" I asked.

"Because she isn't the girl I want," he said.

"Oh and when do you think you'll ever find a girl you want for more then just a little fling?" I retorted.

"I've never done flings Cagalli," Athrun said, "And I've only had a handful of girlfriend if that doesn't surprise you. And for your information I've finally found the girl I want for more then just a measly relationship."

"Humph, I don't care" I said knowing he was right. Athrun wasn't a playboy, and ever since his career as an actor he's had only 3 girlfriend, one who lasted at least six months and I think were even engaged at one point, but it was said to be a rumour.

"Well there's no need for you to be explaining anything to me anyways," I said.

"Well you're the one getting jealous," he said.

"I am not jealous," I said announcing each word out, "You can date any girl for all I care!"

"Well then why did you have such a huge problem when I was taking to Sarah for a measly five minutes?" he asked

"Problem!" I asked, "When did I have a problem?" biggest lie of the century.

"Then why did to you leave?" he asked

"I had better things to do," I said

"You are the frustrating woman I've ever met, despite liking me you refuse to have anything to do with me," he muttered.

"Oh give your ego a rest," I yelled, "Not everyone likes you and maybe you just aren't my type!"

Athrun was still the one keeping his cool and he smirked at little and said, "Not your type?"

"Yes," I said, "You are not my type."

Then he planted on me. And I swear it was heaven. Gone was the steam from my ears, gone was the anger I felt towards him and all that ruled my senses was his lips. He lightly touched his mouth to mine, his lips moving with tantalizing expertise. I drank his tastes in as my lashes fluttered and drifted shut. I felt my heart pound and he said my name and deepened the kiss. His tongue thrust into my mouth, hungry, passionate and demanding. My hand wound around his neck moving my hand delving into his thick, silky hair and wholeheartedly accepted his kiss with eagerness. My other hand drifted to his shoulder feeling his muscles that stretched for miles across his frame. I clung to him my senses fogged by lust and I gave him everything good I could give. Our tongues battles, mouth mated, breaths let out harshly as I pulled away as my brain finally functioned. I slapped him hard moving far away from him as I could.

My nerved still sizzled with pleasure, and twitched as I realized what just happened. Heaven help me, I had never reacted towards a man like this before.

Athrun stared at me simply seemingly satisfied with the reaction he got from me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Letting out a breath and tried again.

"Take me home," I pleaded.

"Cagalli, I'm so sor-" Athrun said realizing what he had done.

"You know what," I said giving him and astonished look, "I can get home by myself."

I got out of his car leaning on his car so I didn't fall over, "You have fun with Sarah."

"Cagalli, seriously I didn't mean for you t-" he started again.

"It's okay," I said cutting him off, "You were just trying to get me to shut up. It's alright you aren't a first to try that."

Athrun was angry now he got out the car. He reached out for me and I jumped back tripping on a hole in the ground and felt my elbows tear skidding on the graveled road. I got up wiping off the blood on my jeans. Athrun walked toward me again and I started to run away from him. He caught up easily to me and lifted me in his arms and gave me another kiss so comforting that this time tears streamed down my face as I kissed him back. He broke away and said, "Hey don't cry."

He kissed my tears I said, "What do you want Athrun?"

"Just you," he whispered,

"Why?" I said fearing his next words.

"I love you," he said holding my face so I looked into his eyes. I swallowed with difficulty. I saw nothing but truth in his emerald orbs

"Athrun I-" I said with uncertainty

"Shh it's okay," he cut me off, "You don't need to say anything."

"But you," I said, "You aren't supposed to love me."

"Says who?" Athrun said nuzzling my neck.

"Says Hollywood politics," I said with a small smile.

"I lied about that," he said, "I was just trying to make you jealous."

I stared at him for the longest time and huffed up saying, "You are the biggest jerk in the world!"

Athrun laughed and said, "Only you would say that. Now let's get you home, and fix your arms."

"And then?" I asked.

"And then I go over to Sarah and break up harmlessly though she was in on my plan. Dinner was just part of the plan I wasn't actually going to go over. She's happily going out with her boyfriend. We broke up months ago," he said.

"So all this was?" I asked

"Just to see if you liked me," he said smiling, "Now that I know. I'm going to keep it that way until you fall in love with me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked up with him and just wondered if he could read the words my eyes were saying.

_I already do Athrun. _

* * *

Yay CHAPTER 10

HE confessed lol finally eh

anyways :) preview for the next lovely chapter

Here We go :D

_"Great I'm going to head back home," Athrun said looking forward to see Lacus and I, "Or not."_

_Lacus went forward to hug Kira who smiled and gave her a kiss. I stood there feeling awkward and had no idea what to do. Athrun chuckled and walked to me and gave me a kiss. I flushed as he pulled away and he whispered, "I missed you."_

_I was a blubbering mess and I managed to say, "Me too."_

_What have I become?_

lol anyways :) hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to read and review and thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter. They mades my days :D

Lots of love

Samera

I shall update soon :) lol


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone

An Easter Update :)

Hope you all enjoy it :D

* * *

Athrun drove me back to Lacus' and came up with me to the living room.

"Where's everyone?" I asked

"Back home," he said, "Kira took Lacus out to dinner."

"I needed to get back to my place anyways," I said, "Could you drive me?"

He nodded and said, "Sure you even need to ask?"

I smiled and said, "Okay I just have to get my clothes."

"After I fix your elbows though," he said as he found the first aid kit from who knows where and delicately wiped and disinfected the wounds and then wrapped it gently. Afterward I told him I was going to get the clothes.

He nodded and sat down. I hurried upstairs and opened my closet getting out a duffle bag from the made and filled it with the clothes Lacus bought me. I zipped up the bag and ran back downstairs to see Athrun flipping through the channels.

"Hey look you're on TV," I said sitting beside him and flipping back the channel. Athrun was doing and interview with STAR and looked very nice in his button up shirt and black pants.

"I think that was last week," Athrun said putting an arm around my shoulder, "Is this alright?"

I nodded and leaned on his warm chest just a bit watching Athrun talk and laugh with the host of the show as she asked him question.

"So will you spill out anything about that movie you are shooting?" she asked

"Beside that it's going to be good…I'm sorry but I'm disinclined to," he said.

"Aww oh well, so any progress in the love life?" she asked, "You're been single for quite a while now."

"Just waiting for a nice girl," he said, "But I think I've already found her."

"Oh really you must give us details," she said excitedly.

"Well all I can say is that she is full of life," Athrun said sincerely, "First person to ever insult me for sitting on her chair." I laughed and punched him in the shoulder a bit.

The lady laughed and said, "Not a fan of yours?"

"Well…I'm glad she's not one. Actually she hadn't even heard of my name until recently. She's honest and open to all my good and bad qualities and let me tell you she'll reinforce the bad ones," he said laughing a bit.

"You seem to really like her," the lady said.

Athrun smiled and said, "I think I really do. I feel like a normal person around her."

"So and her name would be?" she asked

"I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you that yet," he said.

"It seems ladies that the world's sexiest bachelor is soon to be taken," the lady said as the crowd yelled.

"I'm so sorry," Athrun said, "But if I could I would give each of you a little piece of me heart."

"What a lady's man," I said as all the girls swooned over him.

"I'm afraid that now I'm actually taken," he said turning off the television.

"Oh your poor fans," I said.

Athrun shrugged and said, "Ready to get home?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag which Athrun took from me.

"These gentleman qualities about you, are quickly stealing my heart," I said

Athrun smiled and said, "That's nice to know."

I sat in his car and said, "Do you love me enough to give me this car?"

Athrun looked torn and nodded reluctantly. I laughed and said, "I was just kidding."

"You do mean more to me then a car," he said holding my hand.

I nodded and said, "I don't doubt you."

He drove me home and I asked if he wanted to come in. He readily agreed and there was a note on the wall the Shiho was staying at Yzak's for the night, when we entered my apartment. I took the bag from Athrun and put it in my room telling him to relax. I came back quickly and said, "So what do you want to eat?"

We both agreed on pizza and I ordered it and sat beside Athrun on the couch as we talked until the pizza guy came. I found it perfect how we would just randomly strike up a conversation about nothing and talked forever. I also noticed how Athrun and I had very different opinions about many things and our debates would last a while.

"The toilet seat should be down," I said, "Seriously who would want to see what's inside a toilet unless necessary."

"It should be up," Athrun said, "Who'd want to touch it anyways, constantly pulling it up?"

The door bell rung and I went up and paid for the pizza, tipping my regular pizza guy and placed the pizza on the dining table. I gave Athrun the plates and asked him it he wanted anything to drink. We sat down and ate in a comfortable silence and I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts about Athrun, despite that he was in front of me. Athrun brought back my attention back to him and said, "Are you even planning on finishing that, you usually eat like a rabbit."

"I can't even tell if that's an insult," I said finishing my pizza slice.

"It was meant in a good way," Athrun said closing the pizza box, "Where's your washroom?"

I pointed to the room and he went to wash his hands. I washed my own in the kitchen sink dried them on a towel as Athrun brought the plates in and threw the cans in the garbage. Everything felt so normal it felt like we had been a couple for months. I washed the plates, he dried them. I put the food away he'd clean the table. And then we sat on the couch once again mumbling nonsense to each other and I soon felt my eyes droop.

"Athrun," I whispered softly half asleep.

"Yes," he whispered just as soft.

"I love you," I mumbled and thusly fell asleep missing Athrun's expression.

If I were awake I would have seen his eyes soften a huge smile on his face. I would have felt him pull me closer into his arms and kiss my lips and whisper, "I love you too." But, I did feel a presence lift me to my bed tuck me in and leave.

I woke up early the next morning and stretched out on my bed snuggling into my warm covers. Then last night flashed through my mind and I got up and look outside my living room to find Athrun sleeping on the couch that definitely wasn't made for him. So he tucked me in last night. Wasn't that sweet of him? I quickly showered and changed ready to leave in a while. It was still quite early not even eight, but I had to teach those little kids in an hour.

Athrun sat up as I came out; he was looking sexy with his slightly messed hair as he stretched out and saw my face admiring him.

"Morning," he said standing up, "Sorry I crashed on your couch but you had no spare key to the place and I didn't want to leave it unlocked."

"It's okay," I said, "You should have woken me up, that couch is the last thing I would want anyone to sleep on."

"I lived," he said, "I'm going to shower if that's alright with you?"

I nodded and said, "There an extra toothbrush in the drawer."

He nodded and left while I started on breakfast.

"Mmm something smells good," Athrun said coming up behind me to give a hug. I inhaled in clean soap smell greedily and relaxed into his arms.

"Breakfast," I said as the toast bounced up from the toaster.

"Want any help?" he asked

"You can cut some fruit," I said pointing to my fruit bowl.

"In most houses," he said taking out some fruit, "These would be fake."

"But I love my peaches and oranges," I said.

"Do you have any strawberries?" Athrun asked.

I nodded and said, "In the fridge."

Athrun took them out and cut them as well along with getting some grapes. I finished with the bacon and scrambled eggs and Athrun placed the toast on plates.

I laughed and said, "I've never seen a guy work in a kitchen so naturally."

"I do make my own food," he said.

"Really," I said, "You're a man filled with surprises."

"Pretty much," Athrun said after a pause, "But I could say the same for you…I didn't think you could cook."

My spatula slipped a bit as his words, and I remembered my past.

"I would have been a pathetic cook," I admitted meekly, "But my father taught me."

"Well we should eat quickly because those kids aren't going to wait for you forever," he said as we both sat down.

I laughed and said, "I almost forgot about them."

Athrun laughed and said, "I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"Now don't you start that again," I said as we quickly ate our food, cleaned up and left separately in our respective cars, though I wanted to steal his away from him. I rushed to my little angels and Athrun had some movie work to get done. It wasn't romantic or anything, no kisses, not even a hug. It was as if nothing happened between. And I didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

Lacus called me after my lesson with the kids.

"You ran away from home," she said with a tint of anger.

"I had lessons in the morning and I didn't know how to get there from your monstrosity of a house," I said.

"Fine I forgive you," she said, "Anyways spill what went on between you and Athrun."

"What happened," I said innocently.

"Sarah called me and told me you were about to blow your top off last night," she said, "and Athrun comes to set in the morning whistling love songs from god knows how long ago."

I blushed and said, "We had an argument about his date."

"And," she urged.

"It ended up with us making out," I said reluctantly, "I slapped him."

"Ohh," she said and I pictured her wince, "Poor guy."

"Poor guy!" I said astounded, "whose side are you on, the guy just kissed me saying that I was jealous of Sarah and I liked him."

"Which was true," she said

"But do you think I would admit to that?" I said

"No," she said, "But if that was all that happened, why didn't Athrun come home at night as planned?"

"Because I ran out of his car and he caught up, pulled me into his arms and told me that he loved me," I said.

"And you said it back right?" she asked

"Not exactly," I replied

"Not exactly!!" she said, "You mean Athrun doesn't know yet?"

"Not yet," I said forgetting about my little confession last night because I wasn't really awake.

"I wouldn't expect him to be this happy," she said.

"I don't know," I replied, "I don't what to expect from him, I mean he loves me."

"Yes that is true," she said teasing.

"Anyways," I asked, "I'm kind of bored. Shiho planning on taking me clubbing tonight for ditching out on her yesterday. Do you want to come?"

"I guess I could loosen up a bit," she said.

"Great bring Luna and Mir will you," I said.

"I will," she said, "So technically what are you and Athrun?"

I paused wondering that fact myself. What were we?

"I don't know Lacus," I said, "This all happened so fast and now I'm so confused. Are we together, dating, lovers, or a couple?"

"Yeah he didn't exactly clarify that did he?" she asked

"Well he said he was taken," I said

"That could be taken multiple ways," she said.

"Ach I'm so confused," I said, "I think I need to seriously get out."

"If you want I can talk to Athrun," she said.

"No...," I said, "It's alright."

"You want me to don't you?" she said knowingly.

"Maybe just a bit," I said laughing sheepishly.

"Okay how about we go grab lunch," she said.

"Sounds great," I said, "I'm starving."

"And then we'll drop by the set to see what our men are up to," she said

"Well technically he's not my man," I said.

"Yet, okay met me at the restaurant near my place," she said.

"See you," I said hanging up.

"My man," I said thinking about Athrun and liking the sound of him being mine. I shook my head. I still couldn't believe really that Athrun loved me. It seemed surreal as if I finally got a person who was perfect for me, and complemented me. After having lunch with Lacus we headed over the set and it was a fighting scene. Athrun looked really amazing in his costume and knew how to handle a sword well too.

There was a "CUT!" and Athrun paused for a moment and let out a breathe rubbing his neck.

"This thing is heavy," Athrun said passing the sword to a person, "How did they fight using things like these back then? And couldn't you make one out of aluminum?"

Kira shrugged and said, "A lot of training, that's for sure. And no the props have to look at least a bit authentic. Plus that sword cost a fortune for me to get, be a bit grateful."

Athrun sighed and said, "Is that it for the day."

"Pretty much," Kira replied, "Just memorize those lines for Monday."

"Great I'm going to head back home," Athrun said looking forward to see Lacus and I, "Or not."

Lacus went forward to hug Kira who smiled and gave her a kiss. I stood there feeling awkward and had no idea what to do. Athrun chuckled and walked to me and gave me a kiss. I flushed as he pulled away and he whispered, "I missed you."

I was a blubbering mess and I managed to say, "Me too."

What have I become?

"So what are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Just visiting," I said, "You look great in your costume."

"It's all Lacus," he said.

"Do you make him look sexy on purpose?" I asked Lacus

She laughed and said, "His fans love his body and I try my best to please them."

Athrun grinned and said, "The things I have to do for the fans."

"Like wear tights?" I said pulling on the spandex.

"Like wearing tights," he said, "They are so uncomfortable."

I looked down at his covered central zone and blushed looking away. Sheesh, I've become a pervert now too.

"I'm going to change now," Athrun said taking his arm off my waist, "Are you two going anywhere?"

"I'll tell you when you get out," I said as he nodded and left. Athrun came back quickly showered and in jeans and a fitted hoddie, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

We went to Kira's office and had some coffee.

I sat on a chair sipping the warm drink and said, "Shiho's going to come soon."

Athrun and Kira looked at me confused and I said, "I missed clubbing yesterday so Shiho is taking me tonight. And I'm taking Lacus."

Kira's eyes were like saucers and he said, "I'll come too."

"I guess I'll come as well," he said, "If there's room."

I smiled and said, "As long as your attention isn't swayed from me."

Athrun smirked and said, "What else would be there to look at?"

I blushed and said, "I was just kidding."

Athrun gave me a look and said, "We definitely need to talk about that possessiveness of your?"

"I'm possessive?" I said incredibly.

"The problem is your not," he said sighing.

"Oh," I said, "That's good."

"No," Lacus said, "Because Athrun is very possessive…within reason of course."

Athrun gave me a smile and I said, "So you won't punch every guy who stares at me right?"

"No just the ones who cross a certain limit, I'm sure you can handle most of them," he said

"I like how you think Athrun Zala," I said sweetly.

"I agree," he said and we both stared at each other, idiotic grins on our faces…though Athrun's blew my breathe away.

* * *

Yay Chapter 11 is done :D

I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)

I will update soon, i promise

But for now here is a lil preview for chap 12 :D

"_There you two are," Luna said rushing up to us and pulled me away from Athrun, "Cagalli you need to get dressed and Athrun go to your dressing room."_

_"I can share with Cagalli," Athrun said with a wink making me flush, "I'm sure we'd get done faster."_

_"Pervert," I said aghast._

_He laughed and said, "I'll see you later then my love."_

_That made me turn even redder and I said, "Same Mr. Perverted Rich Actor."_

_He laughed walked to his room, "Right back at you Ms. Red Face."_

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Lots of Love

Samera


	12. Chapter 12

Hey

Sorry i didn't update i have exams right now and i am really really sick :(

But i'm feeling much better today and rushed to update.

Sorry about keeping you guys wait

Enjoy :)

* * *

We all agreed to meet at the club. I went home with Lacus and she already had a change of clothes with her. I was staring at Lacus and said, "What should I wear?"

"You know that cocktail dress I bought you yesterday?" she said, "The shimmering metallic one with the short halter top."

"Oh," I said pulling out the dress from my huge closet.

I took it out of the bag and said, "I guess this is alright."

I quickly changed into my dress. It was everything Lacus said with an empire style tired skirt and rhinestone broach and ties at the back of the dress.

"This is just as short as the one I'm wearing to the premiere," I said with a small sigh.

"But you look great in it," she said digging out some strappy sandals.

"Yay," I said taking them from her reluctantly, "I can barely dance with these."

"You exaggerate way too much for your own good," she said, "Now sit I'll do your makeup."

"What is this makeup you speak up," I said.

Lacus laughed and said, "Just your eyes okay."

"Fine," I said, "And for the heck of it, I'll even let you put on some lip gloss."

After that was done Lacus drove us to the club. My car was safety parked in the studio. I recognized the place as Yzak's club. We were immediately let in, and into the mayhem.

Shiho was there waiting for us with the rest of the people, except Athrun.

"Where's Athrun?" I asked Kira

"He'll be coming a little late because his agent," Kira said.

I nodded and said, "Okay thanks."

Kira was talking to Yzak as Dearka pulled Mir onto the dance floor. Shiho grabbed my hand and Lacus' and took us to the bar. She ordered drinks for us and I said, "I'm going to be drunk in an hour at this rate."

"That's what I'm planning," Shiho said evilly, "Lacus you drink non-alcoholic right?"

She nodded and was given a coke. I sipped my drink lightly constantly looking at the door.

"He'll be here okay," Shiho said patting my shoulders, "But we all should start dancing."

I smiled, nodding eagerly as we all went onto the dance floor and moved to the tune. I took a break first and went to get another drink.

"Nice dancing Miss," A guy commented as I arrived at the bar.

"Why thank you," I said

"May I be able to buy you drink?" he asked

I smiled and said, "Who'd say no to a free drink."

He laughed and got me one; I took it from him and thanked him.

After a few sips he asked, "So are you available tomorrow night?"

I winced and said, "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend…I think."

"You think?" he said.

"It's quite confusing," I said, "He hasn't asked me out, but we're technically together I think."

He nodded and said, "How about I help you with this problem of yours."

I looked at him cautiously and said, "Any catches."

"Yes," he said, "One dance."

"Agreed," I said shaking his hand. He explained his plan to me and soon it was set into action as Athrun came in grabbing attention from a horde of ladies. I was a bit jealous at the claws grabbing at Athrun, and he was trying his very best to get away from them. Athrun was looking around for familiar people and he got help from Yzak who took him to where he was talking to Kira.

"Athrun Zala the one?" Drew whispered into my ear.

I nodded and said, "Yes actually."

"Good catch," he said, "So you ready, I'll use up that dance now."

I laughed and he took my hand onto the dance floor. It was pretty innocent enough, but I felt a pair of eyes on me and I asked Drew, "He's looking right?"

"Well with anger directed towards me," he said making me laugh. He pulled me closer and I just knew Athrun was walking towards us, but was intercepted by a pretty female. Athrun looked helpless and Drew pulled me towards the stage where a band was playing.

"Let's provoke him a little bit more," he said.

"Hide and seek?" I said

"Pretty much," he said

"You're evil," I said

The song was slow next and Athrun came up and gave me a look and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Last time I checked I was her boyfriend?" Athrun replied, "Unless Cagalli you think otherwise?"

"Well Athrun," I said with a small laugh, "Are you?"

Athrun rolled his eyes and said, "I thought that was clear when I said I loved you."

"Finally," I said hugging Athrun, "You didn't ask me so I was so confused."

"She said you technically didn't ask her and she didn't really know, so we just figured it out," Drew said, "Nice girl you got here Mr. Zala, she's a keeper."

"I know," Athrun said with a grin as Drew left with a wave.

"He's a nice guy," I said as my arms slipped around Athrun's neck.

Athrun gave me a stare and I laughed and said, "Nice, I don't love him or anything."

"But you love me," he said

I stared at him and said, "How do you know?"

"You told me last night," he said

"I did!" I said incredulously.

"Well I didn't think you remembered," he said, "But I was very happy."

I gaped at him and said, "I told you and I've been feeling guilty all day that I supposedly didn't tell you yet."

"It's okay," he said kissing my nose, "You can tell me again, I don't mind at all."

I smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear, "But try not to dance with another guy in my presence again."

"I could say the same thing with all those women," I said with a slight edge.

"I try my best to avoid them," he said, "But from now on, I'll use you as protection."

"How macho," I said

"You love it," he said, "Plus I don't hit woman."

"You're mother sure taught you right," I said, "What if they really deserve it?"

"Even so no, and let me tell you I've been in that position many times," he replied

I laid my head on his chest as we both rocked to the tune of the song. Athrun wrapped his arms closer and as the song finished we both met up with everyone at the bar. Athrun had his arm on my waist the whole time and Lacus figured out the good news immediately and soon the whole gang knew. I couldn't be happier. I was a little tipsy by the time we left the bar, but I wasn't drunk…no, never again.

"So who's driving me home?" I said.

"Do you even need to ask that question?" Athrun said.

"No," I said with a smile, "You're driving me home."

Athrun laughed and said, "Yes now let's get going."

I waved my goodbyes to everyone and we both walked to his car. I smiled at Athrun we both gave secret glances to each other. Athrun dropped me to the door and I pulled him in, grabbing his head and furiously kissing the life out him…cut that he was kissing the life out of me really. His tongue was roaming in my mouth and then he broke away and starting kissing my neck stroking my throat with his lips and giving little bites. I moaned and gave him as much access as I could. I rubbed his shoulders and Athrun groaned a bit and kissed a shoulder and tickled my ear a little. Shocks were flowing through me; my blood was rushing as he kissed me again. It was gentle passion, and I was awestruck by the sincerity and chastity of his touch. We were on my couch as Athrun pulled away gripping my hips and I pulled on his neck bringing him closer.

"You're so beautiful," Athrun murmured.

I flushed at his words and kissed his cheek as he lifted me up and placed me on my bed.

Before he started to retreat I held his hand and said, "You can stay here."

Athrun shook his head and said, "If I do we both won't be just sleeping."

I shivered at his words and he kissed my forehead and said, "It's still too early to do anything, and I'm going to give you all the time to be ready."

I nodded and let him leave. Shiho gave him a spare key before leaving and he locked before leaving. I stripped out of my dress and tossed it onto a chair. I got an oversized shirt from my drawer and put it on before snuggling into my covers and falling asleep shortly.

My cell rang at seven waking me up for work Monday morning. I did my regular routine and arrived to work on time. I started off the breakfast people and took orders, served, billed and cleaned up for three continuous hours. The lunch crowds started coming in and I took my break as I got a call from Murrue telling me make sure I arrived at 3 for the shot. I was sitting on a counter and talking to her for a while. Lacus called me next while I was making my sandwich for lunch. I quickly took a bite and talked to her.

"So what did you do yesterday?" she asked, "A day without Athrun?"

It was true. Athrun had to fly to New York for some business and the only communication we had was a five minute conversation when he was boarding the flight back home.

"I was bored," I said, "And feeling groggy. You were busy too."

"I know," she said guiltily, "I had a few meetings and appointments."

"Well you are a famous costume designer," I said with a sigh, "You're supposed to be busy."

"What do you do when you're bored?" she asked

"I don't know," I said, "I always manage to find something I'm not supposed to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well," I said remembering, "I went onto a wrong street and there was a car chase going on and the guy almost ran me over."

"Cagalli," Lacus said exasperated, "Am I supposed to put you on a leash?"

I laughed and said, "I don't know I attract negative attention. It's a curse I tell you."

"You crazy woman," Lacus said, "I really don't know what to do with you."

"Don't worry Lacus," I said, "Nothing ever going to happen to me. I'm very lucky and too stubborn to leave yet."

I knew Lacus was smiling.

"Anyways breaks over I've got the lunch crowd to feed," I said saying my byes and hanging up.

I looked at my bitten sandwich and put in a container, deciding to eat it later. I ran to check my tables and noticing a few of them with people, I rushed out to take their orders. After coding the order to the chefs I took the orders of a few other tables and served them.

"Cagalli," my manager called me as I was going to serve my tables.

"Yes," I said with a pile of food in my hands.

"Bill," she called out, "Serve Cagalli's tables. Cagalli you are requested on Section A-1."

A-1! That was the best table in the place.

"Alright," I said a bit curious and quickly went up, adjusting my skirts and blouse and placed my regular polite smile before stepping up to the table. It was empty when I got there….strange.

"Huh?" I said looking around and turned around and I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips touch mine. I froze, my eyes wide, and then slowly closed my eyes as my arms went to his neck and responded back to the kiss. After a while we broke and I said, "What a surprise."

Athrun grinned and said, "I missed you."

I smiled and said, "Me too."

"I hope," he said placing a chair out so I could sit, and then sat down, "I thought we could have lunch."

I laughed and said, "You're lucky I didn't eat already."

"I was hoping for that too," he said, "I ordered for us."

"As long as it is something I know," I said, "I'll take it."

A waiter came with the food and served us. We ate quickly and talked about his trip.

"I had to see my parents," Athrun said with a smile, "They're going on a cruise, and so I thought I'd see them off."

I smiled hearing about his parents.

"Do you have to do anything after the shot today?" he asked

"Besides being bored," I said, "not really."

"Then do you want to go downtown?" he asked, "I haven't walked around there for a while."

I nodded and said, "That sounds better then being bored."

"Then I'll pick you up from here in two hours," he said as we finished and paid the bill.

I nodded as he kissed me before leaving giving me a hug.

Mark, who was the waiter, smirked at me, as I started picking up the plates.

"What?" I said with a smile.

"Cagalli's finally got a real man," he said.

I punched his shoulder playfully and got back to work. As soon as he left, things were much quieter and calm. I felt my mood brighten and was working merrily until my shift was over and I changed out of my uniform, stuffed it in my duffle bag and rushed outside the restaurant and to the curb where I waited for Athrun's car. He arrived within a minutes, on time and I sat, buckled in and he drove us off near the town for the shot, it was only five minutes away. I was still high on energy and a bit hyper as I went out of the car, shutting the door gently, admiring it before Athrun swept me away from it.

"I'll buy you a better one," he said.

I laughed and said, "I'd be too scared to drive it."

"Then I'll get one for you to just sit in," he said, "We should really go to a car show."

I smiled and said, "That sounds nice too."

"There you two are," Luna said rushing up to us and pulled me away from Athrun, "Cagalli you need to get dressed and Athrun go to your dressing room."

"I can share with Cagalli," Athrun said with a wink making me flush, "I'm sure we'd get done faster."

"Pervert," I said aghast.

He laughed and said, "I'll see you later then my love."

That made me turn even redder and I said, "Same Mr. Perverted Rich Actor."

He laughed walked to his room, "Right back at you Ms. Red Face."

* * *

Ok

hope you all enjoyed the chapter

I should have the next one up by Thursday/friday? depends when i have time to edit and stuff XD

Here's a preview though

_"I guess I can share with you," I said, "You're the one who insist on not sleeping on the same bed as me."_

_"That's because I don't want to move to fast with you," he said holding both my hands, "I don't want to risk losing you even slightly. It's not every day I find a woman I really love."_

_I squeezed his hands back and said, "You won't lose me if you keep telling me that."_

_He let out a breath and said, "So I presume we're sharing a room?"_

_I kissed his lips and nodded._

_"Well then, how about we go for a nice walk downtown," he said, "or by a park."_

_"A park would be nice," I said._

Thank you for reading my story :)

lots of love

Samera


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Sorry about the late update

I was busy with exams

and woot they are finally over :D

lol man first year uni flies :)

Anyways Update :D

i will update tomorrow to :$

promise

Enjoy :)

* * *

After I was changed into my costume, Luna quickly did my hair and make-up in five minutes and I went outside…literally to the set. We were in a secluded place with cliff and hills around. I sat down on a rock trying waiting impatiently for Athrun to appear. Sarah came up though instead and hugged me.

"Oh congratulations," she said happily, "You and Athrun finally got together, I knew that plan would work."

I laughed and knew we'd get along just fine. She was really a brilliant actress.

We talked until Athrun's grand appearance was summoned and he came out, tights and all looking quite lovely. I boldly took in his form practicing swiftly with his sword.

He was talking to the Dearka and Kira as he told them what he was supposed to do perfectly and Kira said, "You make my job way too easy Athrun."

"I try," Athrun said looking around the room until he spotted me standing near back of the huge table and waved at me. I waved back as he was quickly dismissed, came up and said, "So what do you think of this ensemble of clothes?"

I gave him and thumbs up and said, "I know the fans will love it."

He grinned and said, "You look pretty cute too, the hat earns applaud."

I tipped it forward and Sarah said, "I'm surprised you both haven't mauled each other on the spot yet."

I'm sure I turned red, but what surprised me was that Athrun went a bit pink as well.

"You're too much of a gentleman," Sarah tutted, "Show her your love."

"He shows it quite enough," I said shaking my head and hands.

Athrun looked a bit offended, then smirked and said, "I think Sarah's right."

He swept me in his arms, and my mind turned to mush as Athrun publicly kissed me, tongue and all. He broke away and said, "I love you."

"Hmm," I sighed and leaned on him silently with my eyes still closed until…

"BREAK IT UP!" Dearka sounded on the megaphone, "Athrun man, get to your place, you're making me miserable."

Athrun laughed gave me a last kiss and said, "I'll see you after the shot then darling."

I smiled and said, "If you insist."

Since I was already in my place he left and Sarah gave me a wink before getting into professional mode. She was a good actor. Even though the shot wasn't perfect the first time around, there were no major problems. When the final cut was shouted, we all started to pack up. I went to change. After the pack up, there was a meeting for all the actors and department heads. Murrue just dragged me along into the room where people where passing around food.

"So London guys," Kira started off, "The set's ready there, I'm flying there tonight, you guys need to tell me when in the next two days will you get there. Your hotel rooms are booked."

"How long are you guys going to be in London for?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kira asked looking at Lacus.

"I kind of forgot to mention it to her," Lacus said sheepishly, "How'd you like to tour London a bit Cagalli?"

Athrun was looking hopeful and I said, "I'd love to Lacus…but I kind of had this charity function to prep for."

"I thought it wasn't till next month," she said.

"Well I also have work," I said, "I've already missed way too much."

"You're already guaranteed a job with me," Murrue said, "Which you can start whenever you want."

I was flabbergasted and said, "When did that happen?"

"When I saw you audition 2 months ago," she said.

"Wow," I said with a smile, "Never thought I'd work in Hollywood."

"I have connections with Broadway," Murrue said, "I work mainly there."

I was gaping now and Luna said, "So are you coming?"

I smiled and said, "Well I do have my little angels to teach on Saturdays."

"I'm sure Danny won't mind covering," he said, "And if you insist, aren't the kids supposed to have a scene in London?"

Kira looked through his laptop and nodded and said, "Yeah, we can get their scene done too. But are they ready."

"It's the same dance routine they showed me," Athrun said to me, "How would they like to go to London?"

My mouth went dry. Athrun was too much some times.

"They'd love it," I said honestly, "Oh wow, and I guess I can go."

I got a little cheer. After a few more detail and giving our information, we told Kira our timings and he said he'd get our tickets by tomorrow. Dismissed Athrun came beside me and said, "Out of curiosity Kira asked me if you want a) your own room, b) share with me or c) have a separate room within mine?"

"That is a good question," I said, "What would you like?"

"Well I know I'll have limited time with you there," he said hesitantly.

"I guess I can share with you," I said, "You're the one who insist on not sleeping on the same bed as me."

"That's because I don't want to move to fast with you," he said holding both my hands, "I don't want to risk losing you even slightly. It's not every day I find a woman I really love."

I squeezed his hands back and said, "You won't lose me if you keep telling me that."

He let out a breath and said, "So I presume we're sharing a room?"

I kissed his lips and nodded.

"Well then, how about we go for a nice walk downtown," he said, "or by a park."

"A park would be nice," I said.

"You know after this movie," Athrun said, "We should all get together and hang out at the beach for a few days. God knows we need it."

"Well I get to see you prance around topless," I said as we walked towards his car.

"What even better is I would get to see you in a bikini," he said kissing the back of my ear making me shiver. The reaction made him chuckle a little and he wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"So that is your true intention," I said, "I knew it."

Athrun gave me a mock innocent look and opened the door to his car for me. I sat down and he drove us to the closet park. It had a water fountain and trees manifested into a miniature forest. There was a little playground and a few kids were there with their parents, some playing soccer, others basketball and others their skateboard and bikes. The rest of them playing in the sand or chasing each other around.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked as we were sitting under a tree and I was on Athrun's lap.

"Evening," he mumbled softly, "Kira said he already told Danny about the trip and they are ready to leave the day after."

"Who is he going with?" I asked.

Athrun nodded and said, "With Ian…you think they can watch 20 children?"

"I'm sure they'll manage," I said, "So I get to go with you?"

Athrun nodded as we watched the sun set and we talked. There was a point where I had teased Athrun about his tastes with strawberries and a chase ensued between us around the tree for a few moments and then I fled between the soccer game, as the ball was about to hit me, Athrun kicked it between two goals. While he was surrounded by the children who recognized him as an actor, I ran a bit farther laughing. I was sitting on the other side of the fountain with my shoes off against the stone wall and my feet dipped in the water a bit.

"I should push you in," Athrun muttered sitting beside me a bit frustrated.

"You wouldn't dare anyways," I said smugly.

I was in the water next and sat up a bit terrified and glared at him accusingly. I stood up shaking and Athrun looked guilty and said, "I'm so sorry. I meant that as a joke."

His hands reached out and I was a bit humiliated and ignored it took my slippers; put them on a stormed away. Obviously Athrun was beside me apologizing. We sat on a bench and I said after a while, "I can't swim, and I'm kind of afraid of falling into water."

"I really didn't know," he said grabbing my hand.

"Well at least it wasn't deep," I said with a shrug.

"No," he said, putting his sweater on me and pulling me in his arms, "That was a stupid thing of me to do. At least I know now, what if we were near the ocean of something, or even a pool."

I smiled and said, "I almost drowned a few times with accidents like that, that's why I freaked out a bit back there."

"Well I won't let that happen ever again," he said.

"It's okay if it's shallow," I said, "You just surprised me."

"Well," he said, "If you're up for it we can get some ice cream."

"I'm kind of soaked," I said.

"Do you want me to take a dip?" he asked

"No," I said, "You're sweater's good enough."

After getting our ice cream Athrun dropped me home and couldn't stay because he had some work to get done. I went inside and firstly took a shower. After I deducted I was clean, I started the laundry and picked up my phone and called Lacus.

"Hey," she said.

"What should I bring there?" I asked

"Umm bring a dress just in case," she said, "And the rest can be casual stuff. I've book two days for you touring around London with me and the rest of the girls."

"That sounds fun," I said, "So how long are we going to there for, I never did get the answer."

"A week at the most," she said, "Then the final shots are going to be filmed back home."

"How long has Kira been working on this film?" I asked

"Almost 6 months," she said, "I can't wait for the premiere."

"Kira will probably show it to you beforehand," I said

"No," she said, "He doesn't, no matter how much I convince him. He loves surprises."

"Aww," I said, "And I wanted to see it."

"Yeah," she said, "Only Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak see it."

"Why them," I muttered.

"Because they all need to approve," she said.

"Okay," I said, "I better pack now or I won't finish by tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm going to leave soon now," she said, "I'll meet you in London then."

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I found a blue suitcase from the storage room and took it to my room and placed it on my bed. It had been a long time since I had even seen the suitcase. I opened it up and found some things I left in there. A photo album, a few files, letters. I took out a bag, stuffed them the contents in the suitcase in it, and threw in under bed where they could be forgotten…eventually.

I opened my closet and took out and array of jeans, shirt, shorts, and sweaters and placed them beside my suitcase. I put my jacket inside first and found a black cocktail dress and put that in as well covered by a bag. I picked out four jeans, two shorts, one skirt, many shirts, and sweaters and folded them placing them inside. There was a separate section in my suitcase where I put my undergarments and socks. I knew I was going to wear my running shoes, so I placed a pair of shoes to match the dress, flip flops, flats, casual shoes and two others, putting them in a separate bag each, inside the suitcase. I next went to find my sleeping gear. I found 4 pajama pants and their matching tank top I put them in; I found my comfy oversized shirt and put that in. I place a sweat pant, and shorts it as well. Thinking about what I was forgetting, I place an extra toothbrush and toothpaste in, some personal hygienic products, my shower gear. I found an extra hairbrush and put that in with some hair bands.

"What else does one take to London?" I wondered packing my purse. So far I had gotten my Ipod, wallet, passport, a book, lotion, and other crap that was in my purse for who knows what reason. I stopped looking at my clock with read 12:47 am and sighed. It was time to sleep. I took my oversized shirt from my suitcase out and wore it, snuggling into bed and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Murrue called me bright and early and she discussed a few job offers to me. I was gushing in excitement and she said that I would get paid for the movie I worked on and that after the London trip she could get me started on a few projects.

"But by then," she said, "You need to get off that waitress job."

"I'd give up that job any day," I said, "I'll talk to my boss today."

We hung up soon and I got ready for work. Arriving a little early I managed to catch my boss relaxed and not busy. She was surprised that I was actually early.

"You're surprising me every day Cagalli," she said, "Is it anything important."

I told her about leaving the job and she said, "Well I'd happily let you go, even though you've been a excellent worker, despite your tardy arrivals."

I grinned at her and she said, "I know I've been bitching at you ever since you got here, but that's just how I am. I wish you good luck in your career and I'll write you a paycheck before leaving."

I nodded and gave her a hug which she took rolling her eyes and shooed me off.

Everyone had soon heard about the fact that I was leaving. I had been working there for quite a while. The cooks gave me a free dinner, and to my total bewilderment there was cake too.

I left totally content that I finally had a future after this. I drove home quickly and rushed to finish packing and was locking my suitcase when Athrun knocked on the door. I was already changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top and Athrun's sweater fresh from the drier. Running shoes adoring my feet I opened the door to see an equally casual clothed Athrun, but looking sexier then in tights.

"I see you've kept my sweater," Athrun said coming in and kissed me instantly.

"It's very warm and comfy," I said hugging myself, "And soft."

"Well I guess I'll let you keep it," he said with and exaggerated sigh.

I punched his shoulder and said, "I'll buy you another one."

He winked and said, "At least I get something from you."

I knew he meant that as a joke, but he didn't know I actually meant it.

* * *

yay

sooo here's a preview for the next chapter

_Athrun laughed at the two shared a manly hug. I felt awkward. The guy looked up at me and said, "And who's this pretty skirt with the nice jugs?"_

_Athrun punched his cousin a little and said, "Be polite to my girlfriend or I'll punch you."_

_I stared at the guy and said, "I have jugs?"_

_He broke off laughing and said, "Nice jugs means a nice rack darling."_

_I punched him in the face._

hehehehe :D

lol well update tomorrow guys :)

Read and review

Thank you for being so patients :)

Lots of Love

Samera


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Everyone,

I'm sorry i couldn't update yesterday like i promised i suddenly got called into work :$

Anyways :) i'm updating now so please do forgive me

And i hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

"This is why I hate airports," I mumbled looking around the huge place for my missing boyfriend. Well technically I got lost looking for the washroom and was having trouble getting back…wherever that was.

"You'd think they'd have a map of the place?" I growled walking realizing I had been around the same sign about five times now.

I took out my cell phone and called Athrun. It was busy.

"What kind of time is this for him to be talking to someone?" I said walking randomly and bashed into a person.

"Watch where you're going woman," he yelled.

"Make me," I yelled back, "You ass."

He glared at me and said, "You satisfy the term for a dumb blonde."

"Well you satisfy the term of being a prejudice, sexist pig," I said sweetly, "Now that we're even I'll best be on my way."

I spotted Athrun a few meters away and ran up to him tackling his arm and yelled, "I found you!"

Athrun turned his head and laughed hugging me tightly and said, "You don't pick up your phone."

"Well you were busy on yours," I said.

"For all you know we probably called each other at the same time," he said kissing my cheek, "Now come on we have a VIP waiting room."

"Ohh," I said, "Better then being lost and waiting in an overcrowded mess."

He nodded, put his hand on my waist and directed us to the room. The guy opened the door and I was met with a huge lounge, couches galore and a coffee machine with snacks. There was a huge television on the wall as well.

I sat down on a couch and said, "This is comfortable."

He nodded and sat pulling me into his arms.

"Well we have half and hour until boarding. How do you think we should busy ourselves?" he asked with a suggestive look.

"Pool," I said pointing to the table and rushed up to pick up the stick, "Though I really suck."

Athrun grinned and said, "I'm sure I can teach you."

We were both immersed in each other thoroughly within ten minutes of the game and his constant touching. I swore I heard people yelling and two people came in telling us to board. Four eyes stared at each other. Two faces turned red, mine and the other guy and soon Athrun and I were in first class, a private section and soon to be lifted off.

"You know what I just realized," I said thinking.

"What?" Athrun said fiddling with his phone.

"I've never been on a plane before," I said.

Athrun blinked and said, "Never?"

"Never," I replied

"Well," he said with a smile, "Its fun, especially the lift off and landing."

The lady came on the intercom and started the whole plane speech after five minutes I was getting really tired of her voice.

"Do they ever shut up?" I asked glaring at the intercom. She was quieted soon after and the pilot then started talking as we took off. I was a bit worried, my stomach felt like it was lurching up and it was as if I was flying.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked as the seatbelt sign went off and I was on his lap figuring out myself.

"Fine," I drawled out, "Just new."

Athrun talked all about London on the plane, and we napped for a few hours. Lunch was served before our nap and we were treated like we were famous. That never happened to me before. Our air hostess was a nice lady…nice as is she did not attack or freak out at the sight or Athrun. She respected his work and admired his acting. Athrun gave her an autograph and she left silently with a start struck smile on her face. Yeah Athrun could do such wonders.

I woke up and looked to see Athrun still fast asleep. He did seem really tired when he arrived at my place in the evening. He must have not gotten any sleep, though I couldn't tell with his bag less eyes. How lucky.

I lay contently on his chest looking outside the dark sky, and little stars in the distance. I found it quite amazing that I was actually flying on a plane! This was as close to as flying as I found ever get, unless I jumped off a plane, which I do not ever plan on doing.

I took my book out of my purse and found the page I had left off and continued reading the sappy romance novel. I heard a husky voice say, "Did I just come to best part of the book?"

I looked up Athrun eyes half opened and a smile adorning his lips, "Enjoying?"

I laughed and nodded and said, "Well Athrun I am a sappy romantic at heart, I've dreamt of my Prince charming on a white horse, but now I see him in that car of yours."

Athrun chuckled and said, "So are we going to have steamy sex like you're reading in that book?"

I flushed and said, "Who says you're my Prince Charming."

"Well," he shrugged a bit, "I don't see you with anyone else in the future."

"Then," I said with a mock sigh, "We'll have the steamy sex."

"I like how you think," he said nuzzling my neck, "Let's go at it now."

I punched his arm and we both laughed. The plane landed in the morning there and I was really tired. There was a board with Athrun's name on it and the guy holding it directed us to a car for Athrun. He placed our stuff in the trunk and Athrun drove us to the hotel.

"I see you've been to London a lot," I said looking out the window and admiring the scenery.

"Way too many times to count," Athrun said.

I looked at the buildings we were passing, architecture that really huge Ferris wheel, until we arrived at a huge hotel that was screaming 'EXPENSIVE'. One guy drove the car away, the other had our luggage. They recognized Athrun immediately and he was offered refreshments as soon as he arrived. I kind of felt undressed but Athrun still managed to look like a guy out a magazine in his jeans and shirt. He was talking to the hotel manager and I sighed looking around for a spot to nap. I was too tired to deal with anything, even those women who were crawling at him at that moment. As I took one step to the lounge I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Athrun looking at me with love and he held me close and kindly asked the manager to show us to our room. It was one of the best hotel rooms I had ever been in. Our luggage was already there. I dug out a pajama bottom and a tank top, went to the washroom and changed while Athrun was calling someone in the living room of the suite. Athrun kissed my forehead as I passed by him and I crawled onto the huge bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up the sky was getting dark. I looked beside to see Athrun snoozing beside me. He didn't change and I crawled to him and snuggled into his side. Athrun reflexively adjusted himself so I was wrapped in his arms. I heard a knock on the door, and I squeezed out of Athrun's arm though I knew he had woken up and went to check who was at the door. I was pushed aside and a woman barged in saying, "Hey where's Athrun?"

I rubbed my head and eyes from injury and sleep, looking up to see a pretty red-head who looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her.

"I should ask who you are," she said smugly, "I am a very close friend of Athrun's. Are you his slut or something? Whore of the night?"

"Athrun's doesn't have or keep sluts or whores," I said, "Though he knows many bitches."

She glared and me and said, "Do you know who I am?"

"I wouldn't want to know," I said, "Now would you kindly get out of our room, or I'll call security."

"Why you little bitch," she said, "I could have you thrown in jail."

"You do that," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But now why don't you do something even more progressive like walking out that door."

"What's going on here?" Athrun asked coming in with his shirt a little wrinkled, his hair perfect and sleep still evident on his face. I didn't want to start with his voice because it made me shiver.

"Athrun," she said attaching herself to his arm, "This girl is kicking me out."

"I don't get why she wouldn't" Athrun said taking her hand off, "I told you, I don't like you. You should get the difference between professional acting and real love."

She let out fake tears and said, "But what about all that we went through?"

Athrun looked at her incredulously and said, "What would that be?"

She was stumped and said, "You kissed me, and you told me you loved me."

Athrun rolled his eyes and signaled me to call security and said, "That was for a bloody movie."

A guy came in and took the distraught actress away. I was leaning against a wall smirking at Athrun. He noticed and raised an eyebrow shaking his head with disdain.

"You sure love seeing me in these situations," Athrun said smirking as well.

"Well," I said, "I can't help it, I love seeing you squirm."

"You're such a little minx," Athrun said coming up and started to tickle me. I burst out laughing asking for mercy. We ordered in, both of us too lazy to get anywhere. I was leaning on Athrun as we were watching television.

"Ohh look!" I said flipping back to a movie, "Isn't this the movie you won your first Oscar for."

Athrun nodded lifting his head off my neck and said, "You've become very knowledgeable about my work."

"Well," I said, "Shouldn't I know my boyfriend's works and accomplishments?"

He nodded and said, "I don't know much about yours."

"I haven't really accomplished anything," I said with a grin.

"Sure you have," he said, "You must have gotten some awards for that dance skill of yours."

"A few," I admitted, "When I was little."

"I want to know more," he said, "I want to know everything about you."

I bit my lip though he didn't see and said, "What about me?"

"Your childhood," he said, "Everything you did before meeting me."

"Well," I said, "years of my life. It might take years to tell."

Athrun laughed and said, "It won't hurt it you shrink it."

I started off my story, "Well…all I remember from my memories is that for as long as I could remember I lived at an orphanage in some city. It was a horrible place. I was clothed in rags basically, ate one meal a day, and I played with the other children rarely. We were usually given work to do…chores, jobs. I don't think anyone knew about how we were treated. It was kind of like child slavery. But when I was three I remember I was sleeping on the floor and I heard gunshots. People dressed in black they had flashlights shining everywhere took all of us out of the place and I remember ending up at another orphanage. It was better than the other one for sure. I had more clothes, I played, had three meals a day…it was much better, except there instead of working I was beaten. The other orphanage never hurt me. All the kids were beaten."

I felt Athrun rub my shoulder and I said, "I know I had a very deranged past."

Athrun kissed my neck and shook his head saying, "You don't have to go on."

I shook my head and said, "You can't ask me to stop halfway it gets better."

He motioned for me to continue.

"Well that place lasted until I was 6 years old and then it was 5 different foster homes. I met some real 'interesting' people," I said shaking my head, "Sick pedophiles, and a few decent couples. I ran away from three of the five homes before…anything ill happened. And there I was tossed into another orphanage. I didn't trust my father at all when I first met me. Apparently he had been looking for me ever since I was born and finally found me while I was playing soccer with a few of the children there. I had accidentally kicked the ball on his head, and instead of yelling at me like I thought he would, he came up and hugged me tightly. Next thing I knew I was adopted and yeah I had a father. He really changed my life from then on, and for ten years my life was perfect and I was really happy."

"When did he start having cancer?" Athrun asked

"It was a Saturday, I woke up late…as usual and the funny thing was my father hadn't woken me up that day. I went to his room to find him unconscious on his bed, and his nose bleeding and his gums were bleeding. Lately I noticed father getting very tired lately and it scared me," I said, "He was diagnosed with chronic myelogenous leukemia at the hospital and from he fought the disease for 3 years…before passing away."

Athrun wiped the tears that came out of my eyes and soothed me with his words and warmth. He kissed my wet cheek of the trail of tears and I said, "After his funeral…my father had no will for me. I don't know what happened. It was misplaced or something all I know was that everything ended up to some lady's son and daughter. I had no idea who my mother was and I had this uncle who was overseas at that time. I ended up in another foster home. I got a job then, ran away and started my own life. Along the way I met Lacus. I was in some dance show and she was there doing my make-up. We've been friends ever since, and then I met you."

Athrun nodded and said, "Well Cagalli, I can promise you that you'll be seeing only good times after today."

"Promise?" I said.

"Promise," he said sealing it with a kiss, and we were at each other until the door bell rang. In surprise we both fell off the couch and I swiftly got up to get the door.

I saw a guy come in and said, "Where's Athrun?"

"And what a surprise seeing you here," Athrun said getting up off the floor.

"You little arse," he said in a thick English accent, "When were you planning on telling your cousin that you were planning a visit, you piece of cack."

Athrun laughed at the two shared a manly hug. I felt awkward. The guy looked up at me and said, "And who's this pretty skirt with the nice jugs?"

Athrun punched his cousin a little and said, "Be polite to my girlfriend or I'll punch you."

I stared at the guy and said, "I have jugs?"

He broke off laughing and said, "Nice jugs means a nice rack darling."

I punched him in the face.

* * *

lol and yes jugs = breasts :)

So that is another chapter for another day, i hope you guys love it :D next chapter will be awesome

And lots of drama coming up soon :D soo stay tuned lol

But for now here's a lil preview for the next chapter

_He winked at me and left in a haste. I looked and Athrun and said, "What did he say?"_

_"Have a good nights sleep," Athrun said sheepishly but glaring at Alec's head._

_I gave him a disbelieving look._

_"Fine," he said, "Besides sleeping, what else a young couple would be doing?"_

_I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Watching television."_

_"Shagging," Athrun said laughing a bit, "I'm pretty sure you know what that means."_

_I looked at him clueless and said, "No what?"_

_"Making love," he said, "Or having sex take your pick."_

_"Then what did strakers mean?" I asked blushing and trying to switch the topic._

_"Naked?" he said grinning._

_The definitely helped changed the subject._

hehehe :D

Until next time

Please read and feel free to review :)

With love

Samera

I shall update soon :) 3


	15. Chapter 15

Athrun's said cousin was now currently on the couch holding some ice to the black eye I gave him. I huffed to my room muttering swear words as I spent my time unpacking for the week long stay. The suite had a walk in closet and I took the right side and started hanging my clothes and pants and then stuffed my undergarments and socks in the drawers. I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth placing my toothbrush in a cup and washed my face after. I went out to see the two males in the hotel room looking over some papers.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch beside Athrun

Alec, the cousin said, "Just going over some scripts with him for a few movies."

I nodded and said, "How's the eye."

"Remind me to never talk say anything about any bird's jugs again. Where's your cloakroom?" he asked looking around.

"The closet it right there," I said, "I didn't know you wore a cloak."

Athrun laughed and said, "He means the washroom sweetheart."

I blushed and said, "Then right at the end of the hallway."

Alec nodded and left and I turned to Athrun and said, "What is a bird?"

"A girl or woman," he said, "Alec loves using English slang."

"At least you get him," I said, "Half the stuff he says goes right over my head. I don't think coming here was such a good idea. I mean I won't know what anyone is saying."

"You'll catch on," he said pulling me to a spot beside him, "It took me about five years of constant listening and explaining to get it."

"And I'm here for a week," I said.

Athrun shrugged and said, "I'll bring you here more often then."

Alec came back and said, "Well I'll be taking my leave. Sleep Tight Athrun, Athrun's love…though I doubt you'd be getting sleep, and that as soon as I leave you'll both be strakers having it off.

He winked at me and left in a haste. I looked and Athrun and said, "What did he say?"

"Have a good nights sleep," Athrun said sheepishly but glaring at Alec's head.

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Fine," he said, "Besides sleeping, what else a young couple would be doing?"

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Watching television."

"Shagging," Athrun said laughing a bit, "I'm pretty sure you know what that means."

I looked at him clueless and said, "No what?"

"Making love," he said, "Or having sex take your pick."

"Then what did strakers mean?" I asked blushing and trying to switch the topic.

"Naked?" he said grinning.

The definitely helped changed the subject.

Athrun left bright and early, and I was half awake as he kissed me before leaving. I would have been more enthusiastic but Athrun tired me quite out last night. No, we didn't go all the way, but about halfway…which is…who knows. When I woke up at 11 o'clock, I ordered some lunch from the hotel, showered and changed to explore London.

After eating I took out to the streets and met life. There were people everywhere I didn't even look like a tourist. I took a look at the hotel name and kept it in my mind as I realized that I could walk to Buckingham Palace. And I did so. I followed the signs asked a few people and then I looked up to see the house where the Queen lived. It was…big.

I wasn't a person fond of tours so I took my pictures and stood around. I came back to the hotel and got a call from Danny.

"Their shot's tomorrow," he said, "You want to get the kiddies practiced?"

"Sure where are you?" I asked

"In the gym of the hotel, the little devils are waiting for you," he said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I said as I entered my room and grabbed some shorts and a tank top to change into there, tying my hair and rushed out down the elevator. The children were standing in a line rolling their eyes at the speech Danny was giving them about not worrying in front of the camera.

"I think they'll be fine," I said coming out changed, "They're my students aren't they?"

They all ran up to me excited and talked about what'd they do tomorrow and the plane ride, what'd they'd wear tomorrow all little things they had just experienced. I equally was sharing their happiness and we all talked for fifteen minutes before Danny snapped our attention back to the practice. We rehearsed a few times, each time getting better and after an hour I stopped them and said, "Quickly get showered and changed and we'll go get some ice cream."

There were yells of happiness and they scurried off and I got showered and changed into shorts that reached above my knees, a halter top and the sweater I was wearing before. I wore some sandals and the kids were waiting patiently for me. Danny kept ten of them and I took the other ten. They were all holding hands and we walked to the nearest ice cream shop we could find. Danny used to live in London before so he knew where he was going.

We were all at a park eating our ice cream. Soon we found ourselves playing a game of tag, which even Danny couldn't resist.

"I caught you," Jacob said grabbing my leg. He took off the blindfold we made him wear.

I lifted him up into the air and said, "Good job buddy."

I counted to ten as I tided the blindfold on my eyes. I heard giggles and foot steps as I followed the sound eager to catch someone. I bumped into a tall person and said, "Danny I thought you'd be harder to catch."

I heard a chuckle, which I recognized not to be from Danny, but Mr. Pissed.

"So you're good with kids as well," he said as I took my blind fold off, "I think we should get married."

I laughed and said, "Over my dead body Mr. Pissed."

He rolled his eyes at the name and said, "You won't ever get over that will you?"

I thought about it and said, "No."

He laughed and said, "Thought so. You break my heart Cagalli."

"And you really need to get a girlfriend," I said.

"If your offering," he said with a grin.

"I'm already taken for your information," I said.

"Well that sucks," he said with a sigh, "You're children are trying to get your attention."

I turned to see them all look at me with smiles and Jacob yelled out, "Stop flirting with my teacher or Athrun will kick your butt."

I smiled at him and Mr. Pissed took a second to comprehend what the kid said and then yelled out, "ATHRUN!!"

I flinched at the loud sound and said, "Yes Athrun."

"I thought you hated him," he said astonished, "Wow who knew."

I grinned and said, "Well they do say opposites attract."

"Well hon if you put it that way, we're on opposite sides of the pole," he said with a grin.

"Opposite sides of the universe you mean," I said with a grin.

"Ouch," he said, "Maybe we aren't such a good idea."

I laughed and said, "Yes."

He joined us in our game of tag. After that when the sun was setting we all headed back to the hotel. I took Jane and Jacob to my room because they really wanted to go. They sat on the couch and stared all around the room awed by its magnificence.

"Cagalli can we get some food I'm hungry," Jane said rubbing her stomach. I ordered some dinner for them and we all ate and soon they were watching a movie and I was tying Jane's hair into pigtails. She was such an adorable brunette. Danny came up soon to see two sleeping children and I helped him carry them to their rooms. When I came back I noticed that it was only 10 p.m. Athrun hadn't called all day and I wondered where he was. I got tired of waiting and calling him so I went to bed and snuggled under the covers. It was around 1 am when I heard the door open and a person shuffle into the washroom. He came out a while later and shut the door and climbed onto the bed holding me close to him. I felt a bare chest and instantly reddened.

"You're still awake?" he asked with a tired voice.

"I couldn't sleep," I said sheepishly.

He let out a yawn and said, "How about now?"

I turned and snuggled into his warm chest and said, "I feel tired all of a sudden."

Athrun let out a chuckle and said, "Sorry I missed your calls, the battery was dead."

I nodded and said, "Its okay, I know you missed me."

He laughed again and said, "I love you."

I felt my heart soar. It seemed to always do that when he said those three words.

"I love you too," I said kissing his jaw. We both soon fell asleep.

The next day was like this as well. Athrun left some time after dawn and I had to leave at eight with the children. I got up and realized I had a slight cold. It was a bit chilly yesterday evening and I wasn't used to the damp weather here. I let out a sneeze as I came out of my shower and changed into some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a light jacket. I wore some shoes and went downstairs to the restaurant where the kids were eating breakfast. I joined them taking a seat between Garret and Laurel and ate some eggs and toasts. A bottle of orange juice in my hand we all rushed out to the limo-bus and driven an hour away to the set. The children were quite grouchy by the time we arrived. Danny led them inside and I helped the guy get their bags though he was refusing my help. With a trolley of bags I carted it inside.

I met Lacus inside and saw her gushing over the angels and they immediately liked my friend. She saw me and gave me a hug, apologizing for not visiting me and calling me. I told her it was perfectly alright, and we talked going inside. Lacus took out a rack of clothes and the kids had stars in their eyes as they saw their costumes. Lacus called out the name of each little child and they rushed up with a huge smile taking their costume and went to change. After they were all gone I sat on a chair, a bit out of breath and said, "This is going to be a long day."

And indeed it was.

After the children changed Danny and I went over their steps one last time. Kira explained where they'd be doing their routine. Athrun wasn't in this scene and was at another place…to my dismay. After lunch the shot was actually taken. It was a whole lot of waiting for a ten minute shot and then more waiting. The children immersed themselves with games, which I was puppy dog faced to join into.

"28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled out looking around the rooms and went to find the little monsters. I found all of then within 15 minutes. We decided on playing duck, duck goose next.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck GOOSE!" little Jared yelled tapping Amelia's head. They both ran around, but Jared sat down first. The whole cycle went on and I was tapped after a few turn and was the next "ducker."

Luna was sitting down looking at me eagerly to pick her. I did and raced her as we both crashed onto the spot laughing our heads off. Murrue came in hearing the ruckus and laughed seeing the sight.

Dearka continued taking our pictures.

"I was here first," I said under Luna who was rubbing her head.

She got off me and I sat up rubbing my hands and red elbows.

"I think before we injure ourselves, let's go get some dinner," Murrue said, "What do you think kids?"

"FOOD!" they yelled getting up all adorable in their costumes...still.

After dinner we all went back to the hotel. The children would be leaving tomorrow morning and I spent all my time with them until their bed time, narrating fairytales until each one of their little faces were asleep.

I went into my dark hotel room. I turned on the light and slumped onto the couch taking off my shoes. I was exhausted. Before I knew it I fell asleep on the couch. I heard footsteps and shifted lightly from my position, which ended with me falling from the couch onto the plush and soft carpet. I lay there trying to get back to sleep. I heard a chuckle and strong, masculine arms lift me up onto a hard, muscled chest. I felt lips stroking my neck and I shivered moving my head and snuggled closer on the person, trying to acquire as much heat from him as I could. I was laid on my bed and felt a hand go through my hair.

"Do you want to change?" he asked.

I mumbled, "You do it," and fell asleep again.

When I woke up in the morning Athrun was asleep beside me shirtless in pajama pants. I pulled the blanket closer shivering. I rolled onto Athrun's chest and he stirred opening his eyes slowly. I looked at him and kissed his lips lightly and said, "No work today?"

He let out a smile grinning rolling us so that I as under him and he was giving me nice good morning kisses.

I felt his tongue taste my skin and his hands trace circles on my stomach.

"I guess that's a no," I stuttered out.

"I've missed you so much," Athrun said breaking off the kiss.

"Well of course you did," I laughed, "You've barely had five minutes with me over the past two days."

He let out a sigh and said, "Well if you hadn't fallen asleep."

"I need my sleep," I said pouting a bit, "I'm not nocturnal like you, which surprises me because I have no idea when you sleep."

He pinched my waist and I jumped a little, "Be nice," he said.

I laughed. Soon we were downstairs eating breakfast.

"I have the day off," he said, "Kira thought I was working too hard."

"I like how Kira thinks," I said smiling and taking a sip of my coffee, "I've already seen Buckingham place."

"Well there's more to see in London then that," he said as he finished his own coffee and we went out and I saw a nice car standing there.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at Athrun.

"Are you up for a long drive?" he asked

"Depends on the company," I said with a wink and getting into my side.

"Do I satisfy as company?" Athrun asked getting into his own side.

"You'll do," I said laughing.

* * *

hey sorry for the late update.

I can't say much but

here's the preview

I am quickly updating

_"I don't care about it then," I said throwing the picture, "I don't want to know anymore."_

_"Do you really though?" he asked, "I think you do want to know about your family."_

_I let out a breath and said, "I just don't know what I'd do knowing?"_

_"Just know," he said, "Maybe meet your brother."_

_"Does he even know that he has a sister?" I asked_

_"I have no idea actually," he said and gave me the picture again, "But if you want to know his name is on the back."_

gotta goo lol sorry in a rush

thank you for reviewing for the last chapter i hope you enjoy this one

Sameraaaaa 3


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys

THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) your support has been wonderful

anyways we are finally getting some drama lol more like action

:)

Enjoy

* * *

Athrun first showed me the Horse Guards Parade at Buckingham Palace before taking me to see Big Ben. We walked around there for a while, and I asked random people to take pictures of me and Athrun standing at different places. I held onto Athrun's hand dragging him quickly to different spots. I bought many souvenirs, or rather Athrun bought me. After lunch we arrived at London's Eyes or also known as the Millennium Wheel. I brightened at the prospect of going on and it seemed Athrun had already reserved a ride for us. That line was pretty huge.

Taking more pictures of the place and us too, as we were going up and down the wheel it was past lunch time. We took a stop at some little bistro and ate. After that we went to the London Aquarium and it was…huge! After that we went to see Shakespeare's Globe Theatre.

"There's way too much to see here in one week," I said resting feet on a bench. Athrun was at the huge river and then turned back to me and nodded.

He came and sat beside me saying, "We haven't seen all the major places yet, but we'll end off at Trafalgar Square."

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder as we both stared at the ripples on the river watching it flow. Trafalgar Square was one of the London's greatest architectural set pieces. The basic layout was designed by John Nash in the 1820s, but died long before the square took its present form. There was a huge bronze lion and a fountain which I made a wish upon…again. I knew by the end of the day I'd have a huge album full of pictures.

Athrun took me to a nice restaurant for dinner; I could just tell from their china it was expensive and first class. I was going to order lightly, until Athrun gave me a look. I decided against it.

That night I was helping Athrun with lines.

I read over the script and said, "Why is that we're always practicing the dirty scenes?"

Athrun chuckled and said, "Maybe I do it on purpose. It's cute when you squirm."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Says the guy who cutely scrunches his nose when someone's kissing his neck while he's sleeping. You look like a bunny."

Athrun winked and said, "A bunny."

He chased me around the living room.

I ran to the bedroom and rolled onto the other side of the bed, laughing my head off. Athrun grabbed my hand and pulled me so that we were in an embrace. Feeling bold I gave him quick short kisses on his face going from his closed eyes, his nose which scrunched. We both laughed at that. From his cheek, the corner of his lips to his jaw and I kissed down his neck. His arm tightened around my waist, and I nipped and suckled at his Adam's apple lightly. He let out a groan and opened his eyes which seemed to reflect the torture he was going through. I scratched my teeth at his collar and then soothed the red lines with my tongue.

Athrun couldn't stand much apparently because he connected our mouths swiftly next. I whimpered against his mouth as his tongue probed massaging my own tongue and my lips as my mind went blank in his passion.

He latched onto my neck, unlocking our furious lip-lock and sucked over my pulse driving me insane. I curled closer to him as close I as could, melting underneath the touch of his hands. My breath was short and quick, my eyes hazy with lust. I felt his hands creep under my shirt and I stiffened at the contact. Athrun sensed that and removed his hand from my shirt and held my close kissing my temple and rubbing my back.

I felt guilty seeing him being so patient. I knew he was trying to control himself. I felt the bulge in his pants against my thigh. I kissed his cheek and said sorry.

Athrun kissed me in reply and said, "I'm in no hurry, its okay."

"I love you," I murmured closing me eyes, hearing his heart thump a bit quicker as I said those words.

"I love you too darling," he said, "so much."

We stayed there laying there for an hour. Athrun took a quick shower during my nap and was now changed into his sleeping gear. I took a shower, changing into my own pyjama pants and tank top before snuggling into bed with him and we went over his lines. We fell asleep soon enough anyways.

The next few days consisted of hardly any time seeing Athrun, he was gone before I was even awake, and came home way past bedtime. Lacus took me out for more sightseeing with the girls and I saw more shopping mall then anything else, but it made Lacus happy. She seemed much stressed out over all the hectic and busy work she had to deal with and frustrated for not having any time to take me out. I called Danny earlier and found out that the kids were perfectly fine at their orphanages and that a few of the kids had gotten adopted.

The shooting was going to extend a few more days in London, because it was done yet. There was one day where we all went out to a festival that was happening there. Athrun was there of course and we had a person draw a picture of us, though we tried to refuse at first. I had some candy floss…cotton candy. And I took a plane home on Monday morning, without Athrun. I could have stayed longer, Athrun tried to convince me using every single method he could come up with, but I won in the end. I had to go back for the charity function.

The plane ride back home was long and excruciatingly boring. Everyone was still in London, even Mr. Pissed and Shiho. I was the lone solider returning back. I slept all day when I first got back.

The next day I grocery shopped first and then called my partner in choreography for the functions. She told me to come visit her in the afternoon and we'd discuss our theme and pick songs.

I couldn't help but have the strange feeling that someone was watching me. Athrun called me in the afternoon and we talked for a few hours, before I had to leave for that meeting.

After the 3 hours meeting with Emily it was almost dark. I was driving and kept have that same odd feeling again…that someone was following me…freaky.

I ran inside home and locked the doors, closed all the windows and sat on my couch trying to calm myself down. I was too freaked out to even move. Then there was a knock on the door. Great.

I walked and looked through the little hole and saw a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Cagalli Yula Attha?" he asked

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Open up please," he said, "I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah right!" I said moving away from the door, "Go away or I'll call the police."

He bashed the door and I jumped. The door was strong enough to withstand the push right? A mighty crack was heard and the door fell. I reach towards the phone and my hands were caught and another hand over my mouth. I muffled out protest punching and kicking the guy.

The phone rang and I rushed to it…well tried my scream dwindled to small cries of protest.

Athrun's voice came through the answering machine.

"Hey Cagalli it's me. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I managed to get all my scenes done. And why aren't you picking up, you always pick up," his smooth voice said, "I guess you're probably in the washroom or something, I'll call back in five minutes and if you don't pick up…. Something feels wrong. Anyways pick up when I call again. I love you"

He hung up and I bite the guy's hand and he let out an angry growl as I yelled out a scream and managed to knee him in the groin. He fell and I grabbed my cell phone and keys running outside into the hallways, down the stairs and to the garage and I sat in my car starting and locking the doors. The guy bashed his hands on the window and I skidded accelerating away.

He was running after me and I saw him rush towards a huge Hummer. I sped on the street trying to get to the nearest police station. It was five minutes away. I felt something crash on the back of my car hurling me forward. I steered right. I crashed into a pole, while my car was braking, not hard but it still hurt. I was conscious and moving around looking for any signs of damage. I found the Hummer behind me and I tried to move my car and thankfully it did. I rushed back onto the street and reached the police before I was slammed again.

The guy came out of the Hummer and started quickly walking towards me. He pulled me effortlessly out of the car and said, "Ms. Campbell wanted you alive."

I felt weak and drained of energy. I felt liquid on the side of my head and I couldn't lift my arm. Then the sound of a piece of metal object connecting with the guy's head was heard and he fell leaving me on the ground panting. The world felt like it was spinning.

I looked up to see the figure, but my eyes blurred and I saw all black.

When I woke up I was in a white room, an IV stuck to my arm and I had a huge headache.

A figure was sleeping on a chair, and I let out a sigh of relief.

It was my missing uncle.

"Kisaka you have the best timings in the world," I mumbled waking him up.

He saw me awake and said, "And you are one difficult woman to find."

I let out a small smile and said, "Where have you been?"

"I was doing some government business, and when I came back I had found out your father had died and that you were given nothing and sent away to a foster home," he said bitterly, "Look at you though…bandaged up as usual."

I laughed and said, "Yes thanks."

"But what the hell did you get into to have a guy try to kill you?" he asked

I shrugged and said, "I have no idea honestly. He was talking about some Campbell."

He nodded and said, "I'll look into it, the guy's in jail. And now you get to narrate a nice lovely story to me."

"Before that," I said, "How's the prognosis?"

"Just a slight cut on the head," he said, "A few other cuts and bruises. You've only been out for a few hours, nothing life threatening."

"Good," I said with relief, "Can I quickly make a phone call."

He nodded and brought my cell phone. I dialled Athrun's number and he said, "Cagalli please tell me that's you?"

"Hi," I said sheepishly, "How are you?"

"How am I?" he asked, "Just about to board a plane."

"I'm fine," I said, "I just couldn't get to my phone."

"Who was that guy on the phone then?" he said sarcastically, "Of course he was lying about some guy crashing into you, trying to brake inside your apartment, not to mention kill you."

"My uncle," I said

"Cagalli what the hell happened?!" Athrun asked, "You have any idea how worried I was!"

"I can tell," I said wincing at his cold voice.

"So how badly are you injured?" he asked

"Just a cut on the head," I said, "A few stitches, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Well," he said, "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that, but I'm having a few people investigate."

"There is really no need for that," I said exasperated.

"I'm not hearing a word," he said, "Now I'll be there in exactly 6 hours, so you better be in that hospital bed when I get there."

"Yes sir," I said rolling my eyes.

Athrun's soft voice came in next, "I really thought I almost lost my life there."

I was softened too and said, "Hey I'm really fine, I'm not going anywhere so just relax and get here soon okay."

"I love you Cagalli," he said.

"Love you too Athrun," I said as we both hung up.

"So story?" Kisaka asked giving me a look.

"Right story," I said

A few hours later.

"From what I see we have a case of a jealous attack gone wild," he said referring to Meer.

I shrugged and said, "I knew she was crazy."

Kisaka laughed and said, "Well I have to talk to you about your father's will. You need to hear the real story."

I nodded.

"You're father will stated that all his company and property would go to the child or children of Via Hibiki," he said

I nodded and said, "Who's Via Hibiki?"

Kisaka winced and said, "She was your mother, sweetheart."

I nodded comprehending the sentence and said, "What?"

Kisaka nodded and said, "You're father was Ulen Hibiki."

"And there reason for dumping me in and orphanage was?" I said in a cold voice.

"They died a few months after you were born with your twin brother," he said

"Twin brother," I said staring at him, "Ha, ha very funny Kisaka, its okay about father's will. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"I'm not joking," he said pulling out a picture, "You and your brother were separated after your parent's death, put in different orphanages. You're brother ended up being adopted at and early age, but those bastards placed you in the worst orphanages possible."

He gave me a picture with a woman holding two babies. I recognized myself as the one with the blonde head, but there was a brunette.

"Who's the brown haired one?" I asked

"Your father managed to track him down and his family ever since he was adopted and kept contact with them until he died. You grew up believing that you had no family or brother and trust me, your father tried to tell you about them but you always blew it off," he said

He was right.

"I don't care about it then," I said throwing the picture, "I don't want to know anymore."

"Do you really though?" he asked, "I think you do want to know about your family."

I let out a breath and said, "I just don't know what I'd do knowing?"

"Just know," he said, "Maybe meet your brother."

"Does he even know that he has a sister?" I asked

"I have no idea actually," he said and gave me the picture again, "But if you want to know his name is on the back."

I sat with the picture in my hand and put it under my pillow. Kisaka nodded and said, "About your father's will. The money was given to your brother and it was supposed to be given to you when your turned 18. But since you were missing it was given to your brother again. I don't know what he did with that money, but he has it."

"I don't want any money," I said, "I think I'm doing quite well without it."

He nodded and said, "Well missy I have to go now. Do you think you'll be okay?"

I nodded and said, "I'll be fine."

"Keep in contact with me okay, and if you don't. I'll haunt you," he said kissing my forehead and then left. As soon as I knew he had turned the hallways I took out the picture from under my pillow. I stared at it for who knows how long. I just was debating if I really needed to know. One thing led to another and two names were already in my head.

Cagalli Yula Attha and Kira Yamato.

"Okay," I said, "I did not need to know."

There was a change of clothes on the side of the room. I stuffed the picture inside quickly as if it was some sort of disease.

I sat back and just stared at the wall. Athrun came in a few hours later out of breath. The first thing he did was give me a huge hug, and kissing me everywhere. After reassuring himself that I was not injured in any life threatening sort of way he started to protest about the band aid on my head.

* * *

hehehe

what did you think :)

Any feedback would be great i will update soon lol sorry about all this waiting, i had lots going on :)

Anyways here's a preview for the next chapter

_"Over my dead body," she said grabbing my arm and forcing me to sit on the couch, "You stay here for the next three days quietly, or I'll tie you down."_

_"Three days?" I said blinking, "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"And trust me even I'd help her," Athrun said with his arms crossed standing against a wall. Does anyone have a camera? This pose could be on a magazine._

_"Athrun," I drawled his name out, "Why aren't you a model?"_

_He slipped from his position at the question and really thought about it and said, "I never wanted to be a model…ever. It's just kind of boring."_

_"I really thought you were a business person," I said crossing my legs on the couch._

_Athrun chuckled and said, "I do have a MBA actually. If you want, I can be; only if you'd be my secretary."_

_I laughed and said, "Nice try buddy."_

_"Fine you caught me," Athrun said, "I'm also part of the Zala Corp, if you haven't heard already. It's a production company."_

So until the next update

:) 3 Samera


	17. Chapter 17

Athrun noticed something was off after my conversation about what happened.

"That weird Lacus looking thing?" Athrun said, "Who refused to let go of my arm?"

I couldn't help but smile and nodded. I was discharged after the doctor made sure the swelling on the cut went down. He told me some instructions about how to keep the cut clean and after changing and armed with my bag of things, I left with Athrun.

We went to my apartment first and Athrun took my still unpacked suitcase to his truck…I see he had more then one vehicle.

I packed another suitcase because I wasn't going to be living there soon. I took all my important things in another suitcase. When I was done with three suitcases we left to Lacus' place…and Kira's. The weight in my tote bag was heavy at the thought.

At home Athrun put my stuff in the guest room beside him. He refused my help because he didn't want any stress put on me. I smiled figuring he thought I was a glass rose.

"How's Lacus?" I asked

"She was dying to come, but there was no flight at the time and she'll be here tomorrow. Kira and everyone finished shooting today and they'll be taking the flight the day after," he said, "Are you hungry?"

I made a face and said, "I don't really want anything big."

"How about soup?" he asked

I nodded and he left to go get my some soup. I quickly changed and came out of the washroom letting out a sigh and fell on the bed closing my eyes, tense. I wish I didn't turn over that stupid picture!

About half an hour later I heard knock from the door. Athrun came in with a tray of food. I sat up and ate it slowly smiling at the orange juice he brought for me.

"Freshly squeezed too," he said with a grin kissing my temple, "Now eat up quickly, you need to sleep after. Doctor ordered lots of rest."

I nodded and soon his wonderful soup was slurped into my stomach. Athrun placed the tray on a coffee table in the room. I went onto bed and with Athrun's presence I fell asleep.

The next morning was relaxing. I woke up well rested and was quite content, until I remembered all of yesterday's fiasco. I touched the bandage around my head and turned to look around the room to see no sign of Athrun. I took a shower and freshened up in the washroom. After I changed I went downstairs to Athrun's room to see him typing on his laptop, on speaker with some lady on the phone.

"Yes we finished the shot yesterday afternoon," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing back here so early then?" the woman asked.

"Cagalli had a little accident," Athrun said.

"Oh my! Is she okay, I do want to see my future daughter-in-law intact," the lady said.

Athrun laughed and said, "Whatever you want mother."

"But you young man I have some scolding for you. You haven't called me in weeks," she said

"I'm sorry mother, you can blame your future daughter-in-law," Athrun said with a laugh.

"Acting smart on your mother," she laughed, "Well I can't blame you Athrun she sounds very adorable and wonderful for you to be able to spend as much time with her as you can."

"She is mother, perfect in every way," Athrun said, "I love waking up knowing she's mine."

I blushed hearing him.

"It's good to hear you talk like this Athrun," the lady said, "After the whole Grace incident, it's really makes me happy."

"Mother let's not talk about Grace, she's been old news for years. All I want to think about is Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Good call," the lady said laughing, "You need to tell me more about her."

"What else do you want to know?" Athrun asked

"Well how far have you gone with her?" she asked.

"MOTHER!" Athrun yelled out and I knew he was blushing.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I just wanted to know."

"Mother," Athrun said.

"Fine," she said, "Don't tell me…I will figure it out!"

Athrun laughed and said, "Sure mother but I have to go check on Cagalli."

"Give her my blessings," the lady teased, "I love you."

"I love you too mother," Athrun said, "Bye."

"Bye," she said hanging. I heard Athrun press and button and I rushed back to the room acting like I was just getting out.

"Well good morning," Athrun said coming in to see me trying to put on socks.

"Morning," I said looking down trying to hide my red cheeks.

"What's gotten you so flushed today?" Athrun asked coming up, "Do you have a fever?"

Athrun touched my forehead and shook his head, "Good no."

I decided to be honest with him, "I heard what you and your mother earlier."

I saw Athrun's cheeks go light pink and he said, "How much?"

"Umm the end," I said turning to my suitcase to find some sneakers.

"Sorry about that," Athrun said, "Mother's just like that."

"She seems really nice," I said…what a mother should be like. But I had never met a mother or knew one in my life really. I saw them from afar but never actually knew them.

"Hey," Athrun said snapping my attention back to him.

"Sorry," I said, "Lost in thought."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Athrun said, "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and said, "It's nothing I was just thinking that I've never really talked or heard a real mother before."

Athrun's eyes softened and he took me into his arms hugging me tightly, "Well along with me, you're going to get a mother as well. She can't wait to meet you in person."

I smiled into his chest and knew that he was right. Lacus came home a few hours later and fussed about the bandage over my head. What was wrong with that bandage anyways?

"I'm really fine," I said calming her, "You should be crying for my car."

She was still crying and said, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go home alone. You…dumb head!"

"Great diss Lacus," I said, "I see progress, from 'you silly person.'"

"It's not funny," Lacus said with anger, "You have any idea how scared I was?"

"I do," I said, "Now relax, and breathe. I'm perfectly fine."

She did and calmed down.

"Anyways," I said just to ruffle her up a bit, "Now I have to go come up with a routine for the charity function."

"Over my dead body," she said grabbing my arm and forcing me to sit on the couch, "You stay here for the next three days quietly, or I'll tie you down."

"Three days?" I said blinking, "You've got to be kidding me."

"And trust me even I'd help her," Athrun said with his arms crossed standing against a wall. Does anyone have a camera? This pose could be on a magazine.

"Athrun," I drawled his name out, "Why aren't you a model?"

He slipped from his position at the question and really thought about it and said, "I never wanted to be a model…ever. It's just kind of boring."

"I really thought you were a business person," I said crossing my legs on the couch.

Athrun chuckled and said, "I do have a MBA actually. If you want, I can be; only if you'd be my secretary."

I laughed and said, "Nice try buddy."

"Fine you caught me," Athrun said, "I'm also part of the Zala Corp, if you haven't heard already. It's a production company."

I looked at him and nodded. He laughed and said, "I'm a CEO of the film studio, a major investor. I oversee the financial, administrative, and creative aspects of a production. The company is directly responsible for the raising of funding for the production or may do so through an intermediary."

I nodded and said "Ohh how professional Athrun."

Athrun grinned and said, "Thank you darling."

The day passed by with more talking and lunch and dinner. I was relaxed but I still had a few headaches. Athrun changed my bandage before I went to bed. I ate my medicine and was put to bed, in Athrun's room. He held me in his arms as I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining. My mood immediately depleted. I took a shower and was feeling quite groggy. My mind was mush. My body wasn't used to not dancing or moving…ever and it was taking a toll on me. I was very irritated.

"Good morning," Athrun said cheerily as I arrived downstairs sourly.

"What are you so happy about?" I grumbled going to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for some food.

"I made you breakfast," Athrun said grabbing my hand and bringing me to the dining table.

Yes I melted there. I mean who could ever be angry at someone so sweet.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just cranky?"

"But you slept all night," Athrun said.

"My body's cranky, it needs to move around more…and dance," I said, "If I have to sit around all day like yesterday I will spontaneously combust!"

Athrun laughed at my choice of words and said, "If you want you can do some light dancing, is that fair?"

I sighed and nodded eating my breakfast quickly. The orange juice was there in a glass.

By noon there was party at the place of people. Everyone was checking out my bandage, scolding me, seeing pictures of my totaled car.

"I'm surprise you only came out with a cut to the head," Mr. Pissed said.

"Jeff shut up," Alan said.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I was quite distant, I think everyone noticed. I just really couldn't stand being in the same room as Kira and not ask him the big question.

I stood up and said, "Oh hell, I'm going upstairs," and ran up. I locked the room to my door and sat on my bed holding my head. I heard a knock on the door.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, "What's wrong?"

"I just have a headache," I said, "I'm going to take a nap."

"You are the worst liar, I've ever met," he replied, "Now at least open the door."

"What if I don't want to," I said.

"I'll break in, and trust me…I can," Athrun said, "And if you're stubborn I'll unpick the lock."

"Do you mind, I would like a bit of privacy for a while," I said, "I like being alone Athrun. I don't like people crowding around me 24/7."

"Nice try," Athrun said, "Just tell me what's really wrong, you're excuses are really pathetic."

"That's it! I'm jumping out the window if you don't leave," I said.

"You'll just fall on a bush, it's not dangerous," Athrun said.

"Stop spoiling my plans," I said.

I heard a clink in the lock and Athrun strutted in with a triumphed look. I glared at him and hid under the covers and said, "I want to take a nap."

Athrun just followed me under the covers too and said, "What a coincidence I feel tired all of a sudden."

I couldn't help but grin and said, "Sure you do."

Athrun poked my side at my reply. Lacus come through the door and said, "What's the matter Cagalli."

"I'm tired;" I said dramatically, "And Athrun's bothering me."

Lacus came up the bed and said, "Athrun I think you should leave Cagalli to sleep."

"But she's not tired," Athrun said.

"I am too," I said faking a yawn.

Lacus rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously what happened down there?"

"I hate crowds," I said.

"That's why you go to a club every week," Lacus said raising an eyebrow.

"Look I've just been through a very traumatic experience," I started, "I almost died a few days ago, would it kill you all if I want to contemplate on it?"

"What would you like to contemplate about?" Athrun asked hugging me closer to his muscled chest on the bed.

I went red and realized Lacus was there and tried to push away from Athrun. Lacus was beaming at me and I said, "Athrun I'm suffocating here."

Athrun laughed and said, "You wouldn't complain if Lacus wasn't here."

I blushed more and tugged away even more. Lacus started laughing and I managed to push us both out of bed. Athrun being…Athrun, took the fall quickly and I landed on top of him trapped in blankets. I let out a sigh and lay tiredly on Athrun's shoulder and said, "Now I'm really tired."

Athrun laughed and with the comforting of his hand soothing my back, I fell asleep. I guess I really was tired.

It was early evening when I woke up. I was on the bed in a dark room. I looked around and saw my stuff still in its luggage, my duffle bag still zipped, containing that picture. I couldn't help myself. I walked up to the bag and opened it up flipping it over and discarded all of its contents out of it. The picture fell out last. I stared the lady in the picture and gripped it tightly, coming to terms with the fact that I was staring at a picture of my mother. I felt water surge into my tearducts and I shut my eyes tightly so no tears could come out. After I had calmed down I looked at the two babies. I had a brother.

Kira was my brother. And he was just a downstairs.

I place the picture back into the bag and stuffed the other things back as well. I washed my face before going back downstairs and saw the most of the people had left. Kira was on the couch stretched out holding Lacus in his arms. I felt no hatred towards him…no. But there was just a resentment, to maybe wonder why the heck did he not know about me? I mean we're siblings!

I trudged down the stairs silently…sulking. I was a horrible actress.

"Finally glad to see you up," Kira said.

I merely nodded looking anywhere but at him and said, "I think I'm hungry."

I went to the kitchen and put my hand on the counter and said, "Why can't I do this? Just act like you always do."

"Do what?" Lacus said coming in putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Cook," I said stupidly, "I can't come up with anything to eat."

She gave me a look and said, "That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in life."

"I seem to coming up with a lot of those lately," I said ironically.

"Earth to Cagalli," Lacus said waving her hands, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I mumbled sticking my head in the fridge, "Just Kisaka came back."

"Your uncle?" Lacus said, "Where did he come from?"

"Apparently he's been looking for me for a while now," I said, "But I had been moving around a lot so it took him a while."

"Where's he now?" she asked, "Why'd he come looking for you."

"Just to tell me about Father's will, who my mother was…my family," I said, "I was supposed to get some money, but with everything that happened it was assumed I was dead or something and the money went to someone else."

"Who got it?" she asked, "And what happened to your parents?"

I looked at her and said, "Do I have to tell you?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

* * *

sorry about the late update :$ :$

Thank you Lac73 for the message lol i was like trueeee i forgot to update, my bad

here's a preview for the next chapter

_I heard my name and regretting came downstairs, feeling like a girl who was going on her first date. I held onto the railing and when I saw Athrun's face turn I his eyes grow wide and his mouth open wide. He stood erect and when he came back to Earth after 10 seconds of staring. He walked up to me and held my hands and said, "You look…so beautiful I can't put it into words."_

_I blushed and nudged his chest fixing his tie and said, "And you aren't so shabby yourself."_

_"At least now I can finally do I wanted to do when I first saw you in this dress," Athrun said._

_"What would that be?" I asked_

_He kissed me. I knew he was going to progress further but I broke away and said, "As much as I would love to continue we have a premiere to get too."_

_Athrun let out a small inaudible groan and said, "I should have come earlier."_

_I laughed and kissed his cheek and said, "After the show, I'm sure we can continue."_

_"I'll keep you to your promise then," Athrun whispered into my ear._

thank you all for your continuous support and comments :) this story wouldn't be here without you

So until next time :)

Samera


	18. Chapter 18

I looked at Lacus and said, "It went to the son of Via Hibiki."

She looked at me confused and I looked up at the door to see Kira and Athrun there. Athrun looked confused, but Kira seemed to know that name very well.

"She was my mother," Kira said slowly, "How do you know her?"

"I don't," I said shaking a bit Athrun came to my side. He was wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't know they were coming out.

"Hey relax, what's been going on with you darling," Athrun asked placing me on the couch, "You need to stop keeping it in."

I relaxed and said, "It's been a picture and a name."

Athrun looked confused and said, "What do you mean."

"In my duffle bag," I said crossing my arms. Athrun nodded and went to get it. Kira came in looking confused along with Lacus.

"What do you know about Via?" I asked.

"That she was my mother, my father was Uleen," Kira said, "They had kept a trust fund for me, that I was given when I was eighteen, and I also got one from our family friend, Uzumi."

I swallowed and said, "Anything else?"

Kira shook his head and Athrun came down with a look of shock. I took the picture from him.

"What is it Cagalli?" Lacus said looking worried now.

"Nothing important," I said, "My father told me about Via."

"Who was your father?" Kira asked

"Uzumi," I said, "Your family friend."

"I'm so sorry," Kira said realizing, "I never knew that Uzumi had a daughter. He had another fund for some other person which I didn't who. I assume that would be you. I've kept it safely."

"It was for the daughter of Via Hibiki," I mumbled after a while.

"Your sister Kira," Athrun said holding my hand and took the picture, "You have a twin sister."

Kira stared at Athrun and said, "What?"

"I'm sure you can recognize who she is by taking one look at this picture," Athrun said passing the picture over.

Kira stared at the picture for the longest of time and then glimpsed at the back. I saw him turn pale.

"Small world isn't it?" I said.

Lacus was touching Kira's shoulder and he said, "Cagalli I really had no idea."

"Me either," I said.

"God if I'd known," Kira said, "I would have done everything to bring you to me."

I nodded and said, "I would have searched for you."

"This is where you're supposed to hug him," Athrun whispered in my ear giving me a boost.

Kira walked to me and said, "Wow a sister."

"This is why we have the same nose," I said. And just like that the ice was broken. I hugged him awkwardly and he gave me a bear hug.

"Dying here Kira," I said. He placed me down.

Lacus gave me hug too and said, "Now we can be real sister-in-laws."

Though we might never have a real relationship that brothers and sisters have, but we'd get along just fine. I liked Kira anyways.

"So do I get to give Athrun a speech about not hurting you?" Kira asked looking at Athrun.

"I'm sure Athrun could use it," I said winking at him.

"I feel the love," Athrun said sarcastically.

A few months had passed by. And it was the day of the premiere of the film. Athrun bought an apartment where we lived. It looked more like a hotel room when we first arrived. We were going to stay there for a few more month, then I going to head to New York. Murrue had a job for me there and I already had a few projects waiting to me to start. Shiho had long ago moved out of the apartment and was currently living with Yzak, who is now her fiancée.

The charity function I had done earlier was a huge success. Knowing some famous, rich people *cough* Athrun, we raised over 1,000,000 dollars. As for Athrun and I, we still hadn't gone all the way yet. Athrun seemed perfectly fine with it. Though I knew he was probably hiding his real feelings; damn his acting skills.

But I couldn't tell because Athrun was so busy. There was only one day where he would be at home all day and it was too little time to catch up with him. I missed him, but every little second we had together just made it worth it. I really believed Athrun was made for me. I was currently drinking coffee and looking upon the city by the window sill. I looked at the time and realized it was only 2 in the afternoon. I had to reach Lacus' by three. For my birthday which had passed Athrun and Kira bought me the most beautiful Porsche I had ever seen. I gushed and kissed them for hours, well I gave Kira a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Athrun on the other hand I made out with whole heartedly. I think he appreciated the reaction as much as I loved the car.

Though I was still quite infatuated with Athrun's Aston Martin Vanquish S. Now that was a car.

I sighed. From what I knew of my schedule I was to head to Lacus and was to be ready by 6 pm where Athrun would arrive. We'd all go into a limo and from there to the place where they were premiering the movie; luckily it was in Las Vegas. I drove to Lacus' place which was only ten minutes away.

I went inside to see all the girls already there.

"Hey people," I said coming inside. After a nice warm welcome I was showered Luna went straight to work on my hair. After an hour my hair was come in perfect, sexy curlys. It was straight with wisps of the curls, but I really liked it. My makeup was done too. Not so much, just my eyes and lips with a bit of blush. I had some earrings on as well. I wore my short gold dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty hot, even I had to agree. I wasn't vain or anything but after Lacus and Luna do your hair and make-up everyone ends up being beautiful.

I wore my gold stilettos and dressed and ready with half an hour left. I called Danny and inquired about how the little angels were doing and if they were ready for the premiere. I heard them all yell out. Ten of the children were already adopted. And Athrun made sure they were good people and of his acquaintance. And I talked to the little kids and they had nothing but compliments for their parents. They still came to my class, but slowly I noticed I saw less and less of them.

I heard voices coming from downstairs which snapped my daydream state to reality. I looked down the rail and slipped as I saw Athrun. He was gorgeous. He was dressed in a tuxedo and he just oozed with confidence, charm and pure hotness. His hair was the same as always and I was staring at him like a shy fan girl. Well not only that I was a bit embarrassed about having to go up to him in my get up.

I heard my name and regretting came downstairs, feeling like a girl who was going on her first date. I held onto the railing and when I saw Athrun's face turn I his eyes grow wide and his mouth open wide. He stood erect and when he came back to Earth after 10 seconds of staring. He walked up to me and held my hands and said, "You look…so beautiful I can't put it into words."

I blushed and nudged his chest fixing his tie and said, "And you aren't so shabby yourself."

"At least now I can finally do I wanted to do when I first saw you in this dress," Athrun said.

"What would that be?" I asked

He kissed me. I knew he was going to progress further but I broke away and said, "As much as I would love to continue we have a premiere to get too."

Athrun let out a small inaudible groan and said, "I should have come earlier."

I laughed and kissed his cheek and said, "After the show, I'm sure we can continue."

"I'll keep you to your promise then," Athrun whispered into my ear.

"You two," Shiho said, "We need to get going. And Cagalli you're lucky that lip gloss didn't smear or you'd be tortured in the limo.

I smiled and said, "Cosmetic technology has progressed much these past years."

We soon got into the huge limo and drove for about half an hour were we arrived at the red carpet. I saw cameras everywhere and crowds of people on the sides of the carpet with police keeping them in control. I suddenly felt nervous.

"It'll be okay," Athrun said holding my hand, "It's just light and sound."

"Yay," I said sarcastically earning a grin from him. Athrun and I were the last ones to come out…well technically I was. Athrun got screams from the people as soon as people saw his face. Athrun held his hand out for me and as I came out and there were immediately whispers. I smiled at Athrun and held his arm as we walked. Athrun signed some autographs and took some pictures, while I was desperately trying not to run, but Athrun refused to let go of my hand.

As we arrived to the door there were many reported enquiring about Athrun, his movie, but mostly me. I replied to some of the questions, but thank god for Athrun. He had everything under control.

We were served refreshments and I met up with Murrue as she introduced me to a few people.

"I heard Yamato's movie is rumoring Oscars," a guy said, "What do you think Ms. Attha?"

"I was only part of the dances and choreography, but from that it was really good," I said.

He nodded and said, "Well I've never heard of your work before."

"That's because this was my first recognized project," I said.

"Well I guess we'll have to see how good it is," he replied, "But from what I see, I'm already impressed. I could get you a few deals if you want, for a little sentiment from you?"

He gave me a look over and winked, giving me a knowing look. I clenched my fist and politely said, "You're lucky Murrue knows you or else your castration would have occurred by now."

With that I left fuming. What perverts.

"What's the matter darling?" Athrun asked magically appearing to my side.

I relaxed looking at him and said, "That asshole, trying to bribe me with offers of choreography, in exchange for personal pleasure."

I felt Athrun stiffen and he growled and said, "Who?" in the calmest manner.

I shook my head and said, "I don't want you to start a fight."

Athrun gave a torn look and said, "I'll do it secretly."

I grinned and pointed to the guy. Athrun nodded and said, "Well it's time to go in. Now the world officially knows that I am in love with the most beautiful goddess on Earth."

I kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Mr. Rich Actor."

"You're very welcome Ms. Red Face," he said as we walked inside and sat on our seats. I was quiet as the movie started and watched.

Two hours later I let out a breath as the credits started rolling on the screen. The room was awfully quite and one person stood up and started clapping. Everyone else joined and I did too. There was a standing ovation.

"Hey Cagalli," Kira yelled out, "There's a surprise for you."

I looked up onto the screen to a very familiar memory. It was the first shot I took and demonstrating a dance for Sarah with Athrun. The same dance where I fell even more in love with him. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen and their mouth ajar.

Then the bloopers came up and there was even one where I was tackled behind a haystack by Luna. I laughed at that.

"Dearka sure records everything," I said.

Athrun laughed and said, "I think he left it on by accident at that moment."

When we all went outside Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak was getting congratulated by any people and complimented. Even I was too. People were impressed. The movie was a real success.

I could feel Athrun's happiness just surge beside me. I felt energized and happy as we all went out for dinner together. It was around midnight when Athrun and I came home, sober but a bit dazed from the two drinks we had.

Athrun tossed his suit's coat on a chair and said, "Finally I have you to myself."

I laughed taking off my shoes and rubbing my feet, "Finally these retched things are off."

Athrun swiftly pulled me into a kiss, sucking the air out of my lungs; his tongue traced the corner of my mouth. I let out a moan and opened my parted lips wider nipping his tongue to invite him inside. But Athrun continued to tease my lips, until I grabbed his head and pressed my tongue against his.

Athrun hands cupped my bottom placing us in a very perfect position, if we were both naked. I let out quick breath and arched my hips, pressing my pelvis against as Athrun let out a deep groan. I wrapped my legs as he lifted us to the bedroom, neither of us breaking the kiss we both wanted so much.

I was already trying to unbutton his shirt, needing to just feel his skin.

He placed us both on the bed as I managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt, tracing the contours of his chest. I felt his muscles tighten and twitch and I felt his hand pull the zipper of my dress all the way down. He broke the kiss and started kissing and biting my neck to my shoulder. He pulled my dress down and kissed down to the valley between my breasts. I let out a gasp as I felt his hand behind debating whether to unclasp my bra or not. He moved his hand back as his thumbs slipped through the lace and I shivered feeling thumbs.

I saw his dark green eyes stare into mine and I kissed him softly and said, "I'm ready."

They went even darker to a shade of indigo and said, "You sure."

"Only if you're sure about me," I whispered.

"I am," he whispered kissing my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and I gave myself up to him wholeheartedly.

* * *

Sorry :$ :$ about the late late very late update, i kept telling myself to do it, but forgot, been sooo busy :D

Well here was the chapter, thank you for reviewing my previous chapter and thank you for reminding me to update lol ^.^

a preview for the next chapter :D

_"Surprise," they all yelled out shocking Athrun. I laughed and kissed his cheek._

_"What are you guys doing here?" he asked._

_"Just here for our friend's big 28," Dearka said._

_We talked for an hour and at midnight well all sung happy birthday to Athrun. _

_"Okay guys, the party's all set for tomorrow," I said, "Mr. Zala needs to head to bed before he falls asleep on the couch."_

_They noticed Athrun trying to keep his eyes open and nodding saying goodnight before heading to their own rooms. I pulled Athrun to our room and inside he saw his birthday present. _

thank you :D

lots of love

Samera :)


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, I moaned as I turned and moved closer to Athrun's warmth. I felt his hands wrap around my waist loosely and I sighed snuggling closer to him. The sound of Athrun's cell rang into the room.

"Who calls so early," I said pulling a pillow over my head.

Athrun kissed my shoulder and went to get it.

"Hello mother," he said, "Yes I'm still in bed. No it's okay I should be awake"

I heard him laugh as he said, "Yes she kept me up."

"I'm coming back to New York in a week," he said, "For a while I guess. I have a few offers. Yes she'll be coming with me. Okay. That's fine, bye mother. Love you too."

He hung up.

I was going to go back to sleep when I felt Athrun latch onto my neck his hands tracing my spine.

"Athrun," I moaned, "Let me sleep."

"But it's almost eleven," Athrun said.

"Good not noon, I have an hour," I mumbled pulling the covers closer. I then realized I was naked, and my eyes snapped opened as I remembered last night. Athrun had been, sweet, gentle and passionate, and I hadn't regretted a thing. I felt special and complete.

Athrun kissed my smiling mouth and said, "You were so amazing."

I blushed and said, "You should talk about yourself."

"Well you're lucky these are sound proof walls or we would have had a few complaints," Athrun said cheekily.

I blushed more and said, "Shut up."

"But it's not like I didn't enjoy it," Athrun said as his hands skimmed my front kissing every place his hands touched. My core dampened and I squeezed my thighs together to stop the ache. However I did not notice that his libido was squished as well.

I gasped and felt him harden and Athrun's body froze and he had a look of torture in his eyes.

Way past noon we got out of bed. I was aching as I limped to the washroom, holding a sheet around my nude form. I felt Athrun's presence behind and he started kissing my neck.

"Aren't you done yet?" I asked crossing my arms and the wrapped sheet up.

"I just thought to apologize for the pain, want me to set up the hot tub?" he asked drawing circles on my hips.

The sound of that was wonderful and I nodded.

About half an hour later I felt relived and energized. I blushed as I walked into the bedroom to see the bed with a little red dot on it. Athrun laughed seeing my reaction and said, "You're so cute."

I rolled my eyes as I changed the sheet and he picked up the clothes that were scattered in the room.

After making lunch since breakfast time passed long ago, I had to go meet Murrue. Athrun decided to come along as well because he had the day off. While we were in the car I asked, "Why'd your mom call?"

"She heard about the great response of the movie, since I'd usually be awake by now she called to congratulate me," he said, "Same with my father."

I nodded and said, "When do I get to meet her?"

"When we go to New York," he said parking in front of the office.

We took the elevator up and went into her office where Murrue explained some offers to me and how people really like the choreography. I had some for music videos, other movies, but I took Broadway. It was for a play which I really liked because I used to do those all the time. After that Kira called us over and we stayed there for the rest of the day.

The week passed so wonderfully. I felt closer to Athrun and that we just felt connected. I couldn't explain but I felt like Athrun was a person who I could see my whole life with. We weren't temporary, but that we really had a future. He took me on dates and it felt high school all over again as we made out in his car one night after we spent the day at the beach. He looked mighty hot when he was surfing. I enjoyed watching him from the shore, and then he took me on a boat trip. Another day he took me riding…on a horse, and another we raced cars. Athrun purposefully let me win but I didn't mind he still won his prize from the bet. Athrun took me to a car show and it even amazed me how happy I was around him. Seeing his name on my caller id, a smile sprouted on my face.

Athrun had a huge house…it was secluded on the outskirts of New York City and it had lush greenery and a huge garden and yard. Athrun had a horse as well.

"Wow," I said as I looked upon it.

"Welcome to my real home," he said, "Well now its home because you're here."

I nodded and went inside and immediately laughed.

"This place screams 'Bachelor living in the premises,'" I said

"Feel free to decorate," he said sitting on the couch, "But for now I think we should head to bed."

"How come I have this feeling we won't be sleeping tonight?" I asked

"That because we won't be," Athrun said in the most serious tone.

"Aren't we supposed to meet your mother at noon?" I asked

"I almost forgot about that," Athrun said, "Fine we won't be sleeping for most of the night."

I laughed, as he lifted me bridal style up the stairs.

"So what is so special about this bedroom?" I said torturing his neck.

"I have very nice satin sheets," he said, "But at this rate I'm sure the stairs will do."

"But Athrun," I said, "We wouldn't want to waste your lovely sheets."

Athrun rolled his eyes and said, "You're such a tease."

I laughed and said, "I know."

I fell in love with Athrun's mother. I'm not kidding. She was nicest woman I ever met in my life! I mean she gave me the most wonderful hug when she first saw me and talked to me like I was her daughter. She told me all about herself, and Athrun's father. She was told me all about Athrun's childhood as well, which I really enjoyed hearing.

We soon switched the topic to the latest drama and movies and anything in particular.

"You're such a sweet heart," Lenore said, "Come you must help me in the kitchen, you're going to show me how you get Athrun's stomach happy. I've been meaning to trying out some recipes but I thought why not learn from you?"

She appreciated everything I did. She wasn't a controlling mother as well, who didn't wish to keep her son in her own hands. She happily gave all of Athrun to me.

"How did you two meet?" She asked tasting the chicken and smiled at the taste.

"I sat on his lap actually," I said, "And told him then and there that I hated him."

She laughed and said, "I can see why he fell for you. You're so unique."

Athrun's father was just as great as Lenore. We got along really well. We both liked the same soccer, basketball, football, and baseball team. We stayed there till dinner before heading back.

"I love your family," I said lying on the couch a while later back at home.

"That's good to know," Athrun said, "She wants us to come over for dinners all Sundays."

I smiled and said, "Athrun, I really want to thank you so much."

Athrun looked confused and said, "For what?"

"For giving me a chance to have something as close to as a family as possible," I said as my emotion were let loose and few tears trickled out of my eyes.

Athrun's face softened and his eyes turned dark…not aroused dark, but dark that something really touched him. Athrun took me into his arm and kissed the tears that were on my cheek now.

"You're so pure Cagalli," Athrun said touching our forehead together, "And I love you so much it hurts."

I smiled and said, "Love you too, but now I'm really tired."

Wearing Athrun's t-shirt I fell asleep, feeling loved and content.

About three months passed by and recently I had been very busy. Being a choreographer wasn't easy and it was a bit difficult going back after such a long break. I stayed up late and woke up early for practices. Deadlines were short, but it was something I loved. I was a dancer myself and I loved being able to dance everyday. Athrun was quite busy in his own work and I barely saw him. And the time we did have time together would be to connect physically. Athrun would try for us to talk but one thing would lead to another and we'd be kissing each other sooner or later.

Right now Athrun was gone for a week to take a shot in Australia for his movie. Even though he was technically going with some other female actress who rumored has it, was after Athrun, I trusted him. Well there was a tiny bit of jealousy but hearing his voice every night reassured me and pushed away even the tiny bit of doubt. I wouldn't ever believe anything until I saw it with my two eyes. Athrun's eyes always told the truth. He could never lie to me. He's tried. However if it was a surprise, he'd do it well. But he could never hide guilt.

Athrun's birthday was coming soon and I was fussing over what to get him. What could one give to someone who had everything!

I told Lenore my problem and she grinned and told me exactly what I should do. I gaped at her and said, "Are you sure your Athrun's mother…make that a real mother?"

She looked at me innocently and said, "I'm also a wife, I know what men really want."

I blushed and said, "Well you're a horrible influence on me."

She laughed and said, "I love how you think sweetie. I'll even take you shopping."

Athrun was coming home the day before his birthday. Shopping with Lenore was a lot of fun. The gang had come to visit for Athrun's birthday because this year it was supposed to be on his birthday were everyone would come to visit.

It was certainly a surprise for me, but Athrun's place more then enough room for them. That evening I drove all the way to the airport and impatiently sat in the waiting lounge for Athrun. I took all of tomorrow off for Athrun and I couldn't wait to put my surprise into action.

After half an hour I saw him come out of the door and felt my heart soars as I looked upon his face. I saw him looking for me, but this guy blocked his view. I ran up to him and he caught me in his arms holding me close to him. I think we stayed like that for a while until Athrun put me down. He gave me a kiss and said, "God I missed you."

I just hugged him even tighter. In the secluded dark parking lot Athrun gave me a proper welcome kiss. It was ten in the night and just two hours until it was officially his birthday. It took an hour to drive home and I could tell that Athrun was exhausted. Well he'd have a surprise when we'd get home. Parking inside the garage we went inside and Athrun was surprised to see the gang over.

"Surprise," they all yelled out shocking Athrun. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Just here for our friend's big 28," Dearka said.

We talked for an hour and at midnight well all sung happy birthday to Athrun.

"Okay guys, the party's all set for tomorrow," I said, "Mr. Zala needs to head to bed before he falls asleep on the couch."

They noticed Athrun trying to keep his eyes open and nodding saying goodnight before heading to their own rooms. I pulled Athrun to our room and inside he saw his birthday present.

"What's this?" Athrun asked looking at the candle lighted room which was actually spa lights and Rose petals on the bed.

"Happy birthday," I said, "You're getting a nice spa treatment from your massage therapist Cagalli."

I took the courtesy of pulling his shirt off and he followed each of my commands and was lying on our bed enjoying my hands working into his tense muscles. As soon as he looked ready to fall asleep I put my second part into action and whispered into his ear, "You're going to fall asleep without seeing my sexy underwear."

That woke him up for the next few hours.

The next morning I woke up before Athrun. He was still snoozing away on the bed his torso revealed but the blanket covering his modesty. I wore a silk robe and took a quick shower, wearing pajamas and went downstairs to meet Lacus, Yzak and Rey.

"I pictured Kira to be an early bird," I said

Lacus shook her head and said, "He got your habit of sleeping in quite late. Where's Athrun though?"

I blushed and said, "He's taking a day off being an early bird."

Yzak smirked and I said, "For all I know you probably kept Shiho up."

He glared at me.

I quickly made breakfast for the birthday boy and took it upstairs and met Athrun who seemed to have just woken up. His eyes brightened at the tray I brought in and I said, "Breakfast!"

He laughed and said, "For two I hope."

"Of course," I replied.

After the quick meal I continued to get ready for the rest of the day. We were going to go paintballing. Though I had never paintballed before, it sounded very fun.

The weather here was getting cooler as well so I wore some jeans and long sleeved shirt and sneakers. Athrun was showered by then and came out with a towel around my waist and drying his hair. I still stared at him admiring his most wonderful body.

Athrun looked at me and said, "Darling do you think you could close that mouth, or I don't think we'll leave this room for the rest of the week."

I shook my head realizing that he was talking to me and said, "Well do you think you could be a little more conservative."

He came up to me and said, "I could say the same thing," as he dragged a thumb down my neck to the bit of cleavage that was shown by the shirt.

I saw his eyes darken seeing my skin erupt in Goosebumps and I pushed him away and said, "Get ready now."

"Your wish is my command," Athrun said laughing kissing my lips before heading inside the closet. He came out a while later dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said looking innocently spinning around on Athrun's desk chair.

"How come I have a feeling this isn't something good?" he asked me.

I only grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

The paintballing match was set at Lenore's place. She had a nice forest behind her lawn. It was a perfect ground for the match. Athrun knew well before we arrived what was going on.

"I haven't paintballed since high school," he said laughing. All the men launched into memory lane remembering all the incidents that happened playing the game. And all we females looked at them in confusion. After having lunch from Lenore we all got into gear and paired up. I took my gun holding it like solider ready to shoot.

"You look so adorable," Athrun said pulling me into his arms, "I'm definitely putting you in my next movie."

I laughed and said, "Why is there a sexy female solider you need?"

Athrun laughed and said, "Well a sexy female spy, all you need to do is hold a gun and kick ass."

"I think I can manage that," I said giving him a wink.

"Okay I'll show you my hiding place," he said holding my hand as we ran during the countdown. Athrun was a little faster then me, but not enough that I couldn't keep up. I had a lot of stamina when it came to running.

"You know by now," Athrun said, "Every single one of my past girlfriends would have stopped running."

"Well luckily," I said running a bit faster, "I'm not one of them."

"Remind me to kiss you when we get to my place," he said giving me a wink.

I laughed. A few moments later we arrived an opening. It looked like a ledge on top of a cliff, a place where no one could ever notice you.

"No one's been able to figure this place out, and I haven't shown it to anyone before you," Athrun said, "I bet you're feeling special."

I smiled and said, "You make me feel special by just looking at me."

Athrun's eye softened and said, "Let's go climb up while I'll show you how special and loved you make me feel."

"Aren't we supposed to be shooting people?" I asked

"Everyone else captures each other and then they gang up on me about 20-30 minutes later and I shoot them all," he said, "Let's see what happens this year."

As we got on top of the ledge I leaned against the wall of the cliff and said, "We could camp out here there's so much room."

"That is actually a good idea," he said lying on my lap, "We should do that one day."

"If we're together," I teased.

Athrun gave me a strange look and I saw his eyes spark with an idea.

"What happened?" I said.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing, just a passing thought."

After a while I lying and talking we heard footsteps.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Athrun," Dearka said, "You're so ambushed in this year."

"He always says that," Athrun whispered to me as we lay on our stomach aiming our guns that were hidden by the bush, "got an aim on someone?"

I nodded and said, "But where's everyone else."

"They're in the trees or shadows to see where I shoot from," he whispered back, "I'll get Dearka and you aim for the openings you see in the trees."

I nodded and at the count of three shot in all the opening I could find, they fled out and Athrun got the rest of them. I laughed seeing them covered in orange dots. We went down through the secret passage and come from behind them holding our guns.

"Not again," Dearka said.

"Try harder next time," Athrun said. There was a splash on Athrun and I realized we hadn't gotten Shiho yet and I ran, knowing I had to win this. I laughed hearing Shiho's voice behind and I hid behind a tree and tried to shoot her. She dodged and tried the same. This went on for about ten minutes before Shiho tripped and I managed to get her. I was patched in mud, but so was Shiho.

We both laughed and I helped her off the ground as we walked back to meet up with the gang. Athrun laughed seeing my state and said, "What were you two doing?"

I looked at Shiho and said, "Bitch fight."

Shiho laughed and said, "She's a rowdy girl, this one."

I nodded and said, "And this one likes rolling in the mud."

Yzak was grinning like the devil and Athrun was trying not to laugh.

"I agree," they both said at the same time. Shiho and I looked at them and we all just laughed.

After getting cleaned up, showered and changed it was times for Athrun's actual birthday party.

We had dinner, then cake and it was present time. We were all in the living room and I helped Lenore and Lacus carry Athrun's present.

"Hey look Athrun, you're loved," I said giving him a box.

Athrun chuckled and said, "It would seem so."

I got him tickets to bungee jump; he also got some cologne, clothes and technological equipment. Dearka, being Dearka got him some sex dice…seriously that's what they were called. I stared at the name and said, "What?"

"It's really cool," Dearka said, "You'll enjoy them, trust me."

I glared and him and said, "Well I've got just the thing for your next birthday."

"I think I might like my birthday this year," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes as Athrun pulled out some boxer then with red heart that had C's all over them.

I slumped into the couch and said, "Could you give him anything less corny?"

Dearka just shook his head.

Mir burst out laughing and said, "That actually is pretty cute."

Athrun smiled and said, "This I might just actually wear."

"No!" I said covering my face with my hands.

"Well Cagalli, for all you know what C's could mean something else," Dearka said.

I peeked through my hands and looked at Athrun who said, "I can only think of Cagalli."

I blushed and said, "Next present please."

Everyone laughed and Athrun opened his next present.

"Are these presents for me, or for Cagalli?" Athrun asked taking out what seemed to be nice massage oils.

Shiho laughed and said, "I couldn't help myself."

I laughed and said, "I can always let you get away with anything."

She grinned.

Dearka pouted and said, "What about me?"

I looked at him and said, "No."

After the presents were unwrapped and thanked for, we all decided to just talk for the rest of the evening. When Athrun and I arrived home, I was sore from all the falls of today and was now feeling the effect. I went to the washroom and counted the bruises.

"one, two, three, four, five," I said spotting on my arm, calf, hip, shoulder and thigh. They were small but still, five bruises…how pathetic.

"Look at my battle scars Athrun," I said sarcastically. Athrun came in gawking at my nude form.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I know I have a hot body, but please pay attention to my question for a few seconds at least."

Athrun laughed and said, "What scars?"

I pointed to each of my purplish, red circles and said, "See."

Athrun seemed to have come up with and idea and said, "Let me kiss it better."

I laughed and said, "After my shower maybe."

"I'll join you," he said already stripping off his clothes.

"You look for every opportune moment to have sex don't you?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well," he said dramatically, "it's not everyday I get an opportunity so I use every moment I get."

I sighed and said, "You are okay with it right?"

Athrun nodded and said, "For you everything is worth it."

Our peace was once again disrupted by our jobs. As the days of the actual show was nearing, I was spending more time at the playhouse then as our house. Athrun had a bit go work as well. Our friends had left a few days before and it was sad seeing them go. The weather was also getting colder. The play got many good reviews and comments which relieved me. I knew I was on the right path at least. Athrun came to watch the show, because even though I had choreographed it, I still had my part in the play. I didn't even know he had come until I looked up so see him sitting on a chair taking pictures. I felt my heart swell, and I danced just for him.

Soon my work load was much lighter, I took simpler jobs and Athrun took a short break from movies and was focused on his company a bit more. We took that moment to use up the bungee jumping trip and it wasn't as terrifying as I though it'd be. I was expecting Athrun to take his friend Shinn, but he surprised me by asking me what day I had totally off and took me.

Christmas was in the air. Lights were already placed on house, sales signs were everywhere and pine trees were being sold. I was wrapped in my coat nursing a cup of hot chocolate at a coffee shop. Life just seemed to be going good. However I didn't know that unfinished business from the past would be knocking up on my happiness.

It all started when Lenore invited us to her annual Christmas dinner. Athrun told me it was usually held in a banquet ball for the Zala Company and the Zala family. It was also very formal and I already knew which dress I would be wearing.

Lacus was going to be flying in with Kira for it only but I still couldn't wait to see her.

I had the week off from any work and spent my time at home making a photo album, and secretly planning ideas for my next show. Athrun was working at home and occasionally helped me with sorting of the photos.

"I really like the premiere ones," Athrun said staring at a few letter sized pictures.

"That's because you like looking at my legs," I said crossing my leg on the ground, wearing some shorts and a sport bra, because I was taking a break from dancing.

"I do," he said, pulling my calf so I was closer to him.

I laughed and said, "I like the beach ones."

"That's because you like looking at my bare chest," he said looking at the picture.

"What part of you is something not to look at," I said.

"I could say the same about you," Athrun said nuzzling my neck, "We should go snowboarding."

"Since I'm only used to warm climate sports," I said, "I've never snowboard before."

"Then we'll try skating," he said, "That always fun."

"I don't get how anyone can skate on ice, much less do jumps and spins," I said.

"It's kind of like rollerblading," he said.

"We'll see," I said. We finished one album with what we thought were our best pictures together; Athrun distracted me from doing another.

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?" he asked sleepily in my shoulder. We were wrapped in a blanket on the softest carpet in the world.

"Not telling," I murmured, "You tell me what you got me first."

Athrun chuckled tiredly and said, "I think you'll like it."

I nodded and said, "I'll love anything you get me."

"Me too darling," Athrun murmured as we both drifted off the sleep.

Lacus had come a few days later and I was at the mall with her wondering what to get Athrun.

"I really don't like shopping for men," I said, "Especially boyfriends."

"Cagalli, Athrun will love anything you get him," she said.

"I know," I said, "If I got him candy he'd love it, but still it's our first Christmas, I should get him something special."

"You should get him something he cam wear all the time," Lacus said, "That's always special."

And then an idea came into mind.

I went shopping for everyone else and they were much easier. Lacus and I came home our piles of shopping bags and I saw Athrun on the phone with his agent. He seemed a bit tense and I grew concerned. He hung up a while later and I asked, "What happened?"

"I hate it when people make up fake relationships with me and then expect me to say it's true," he said sighing and pulling me into a hug, "Some actress I worked with is going around saying I'm the father of her child."

"Don't tell me people believe that," I said, "We're so in love."

He nodded and said, "But she's gone ballistics."

"Most of them tend to do that," I said.

"So did you get my present?" Athrun asked looking at the bags.

"Maybe," I said, "You're hard to buy for."

"I could give a list of things I want," he said.

"Name away," I said.

"I want a new watch, a tattoo, you, you and even more you" he kept on going on.

"Why can't you get a tattoo?" I asked

He sighed and said, "Just like I can't look thin or fat, I can't wear or have a tattoo for certain roles."

"But all the roles you take are action and bad boy," I said.

"Not all the time," he said, "My agent will strangle me if I get one."

"I can get a tattoo for you," I said with a smile.

Athrun laughed and said, "I like the merit of the idea, but I'm not very keen on seeing a needle digging into your skin."

I smiled and said, "It doesn't sound that bad."

He shook his head, making me laugh.

"How would you like me for Christmas?" I asked giving him a wink.

I saw his eyes go dark and he smirked and said, "I'll show you."

I let out an eep and ran to the other side of the couch. Athrun caught me by the waist and twirled me around, our laughs in the air.

Lenore was going to have her party on Christmas day, so early that morning Athrun and I forced ourselves out of bed, and went downstairs to open presents with Kira and Lacus. We were all dressed warmly, it had snowed the day before and we were out snowball fighting for a while. We all exchanged presents. I got a few clothes from Lacus, and a spa day, Kira gave me some very pretty earrings and Athrun I were saving each other our presents for last. Kira and Lacus made an excuse to leave. I laughed and held my wrapped box and handed it to him.

Athrun smiled and opened his present and took out a chain. On it engraved was a picture of us watching the sunset and a little blurb on the other side that said _I am forever yours, Cagalli._

Athrun stared at him for the longest time and he said, "This is something I really needed."

I smiled and said, "Really?"

Athrun nodded and said, "Really, it's perfect. I don't think I'll ever take it off."

I laughed and watching as he put it on and kissed the picture, "Now your turn."

It seems that our theme was necklaces because I took out white gold chain with heart shaped lock ruby pendant. There was a key in gold and barely readable was his name on the back of the ruby.

"You're the key to my heart," he said.

I hugged him and said, "It's so pretty."

I kissed him as he slipped the necklace around my neck.

"Can I get a real thank you?" he asked with a look of hope.

I laughed and said, "Of course."

* * *

Preview :D

_"I want us to have a forever, I want to always be able to see you smile, and love you everyday. Will you let me Cagalli? Will you marry me?" he asking kneeling down and opening the ring box as the clock in the room beeped midnight. _

_I opened my mouth ready to say yes but then I remembered Patrick's words, Yunna's words. I stepped away from Athrun tearing streaming down my face and I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, no."_

_I ran out of the room_.

:O :O she said noooo

i know :D

but till the next chapter

Yours truly :)

Samera

sorry about the delay guys things have been crazy and inspiration is low these days :3


	21. Chapter 21

We were in bed later on being lazy. I was scratching Athrun's scalp until he slowly fell asleep and then continued running my hand through his hair. Looking at his sleeping face, just brought a sense of tranquility inside me and I felt as if, there was nothing wrong in the world. But when I saw his face as he woke up, I truly believed that these were the eyes I would wake up to everyday.

I started getting ready for the party about an hour later, first taking a shower and doing my hair so it looked at least decent. I went outside wearing a robe that went above my knees to see Athrun just waking up. He rolled onto his side and took a look at me.

"No," I said instantly, "I'm getting ready for your mother party, I spent half and hour on my hair, you can't wreck it."

Athrun pouted and gave me a wink and said, "Fine darling."

He gave me a kiss before sauntering into the washroom.

I put on my dress next pulling the zipper up. I wore my shoes next and on cue Lacus knocked on the door. She was dressed and ready like me, but unlike her I was without make-up. She did it for me and then this time I waited downstairs for Athrun to come down. He did so a few minutes later, looking gorgeous and handsome as per usual.

"You look beautiful," Athrun commented as he saw me on the couch.

I smiled and said, "Let's go handsome."

We all left toward the original Zala mansion. There the party had started and it was packed. I was dispatched from Athrun as his relatives dragged him away. Athrun kissed me quickly before leaving. I noticed mothers and people introducing Athrun to young ladies, I saw women just crawl to him. I sighed and turned my attention back to my wine glass. Lenore managed to converse with me for a few minutes before leaving to her hostess duties with a small smile. After a while my head started hurting from all the noise and I went up stairs to a private room and sat on the bed inside.

I felt a hand slap onto my mouth and immediately I panicked and tried to hurt whoever was touching me.

"I found you," a snaky voice slurred out, "Cagalli Yula Attha."

I froze and struggled away from the guy. I bit his hand and he cursed taking it off and ran out the door. He grabbed onto my ankle and I fell over hard and hit my head.

"If you think you can get away from me so easily you're fucking kidding yourself," he said dragging me by the hands back into the room.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, "HELP! ATHRUN! ANYONE!"

He slapped my face and said, "You little slut, left me for a fucking pretty boy."

I looked at him and said, "So what? We weren't anything to begin with."

"I told you I'd find you," he said sitting down, "And now I want revenge."

He pulled out a gun, as dread filled me.

"Oh my god, please don't," I said, "Yunna."

He laughing like a mental case and said, "Groveling in front of me now sweetheart."

I gulped and said, "Just put the gun down."

"My god, you're a bitch to track," he said.

I looked away and said, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You think after you ruined my life, I'd let you go so easily?" Yunna asked leanly closer to me.

"You got your money," I hissed.

"Ha, half of what was supposed to," he said grabbing my neck, "After leaving this rich guy, you go after another, well done Cagalli. You've out done yourself."

"Our engagement was a deal Yunna, remember that," I said putting his hand down.

I saw his face go red and said, "You went before the bargain was over."

"You tried to rape me," I said.

"I don't care," he said, "I'll finish you and that fucking Zala."

"You're crazy!" I said, "Go join a mental institution you freak."

"Oh I'll show you crazy Cagalli," Yunna said, "Just you watch."

"You have no reason!" I yelled back

"All I see is my father's money gone to some geezer because you couldn't continue one more month of our charade," he said.

"One more year," I hissed back, "And why would any person stay around some abusive, rapist ass hole?"

"You bitch," he said slapping me.

I punched him in reply, but Yunna had gotten stronger since the last time I met him and he twisted my arm.

"Not so strong are you," he said to my wincing face, "I'll break each little bone in your body."

He twisted my arm even more as I let out a cry.

"This can all be done easily Cagalli," he said, "Just give me the money I was supposed to have, and I'll let you go."

"I'm not giving you any money," I said, "Beside the fact that I don't have that kind of money."

"Ahh, but you boyfriend does," Yunna said.

"As if," I said, "I told you I'm not involving Athrun into this pathetic matter."

"Then I'll sell your body and get some money that way," he said.

"Don't touch me," I said, "Or I'll hurt you so bad."

"You can't do anything to me Cagalli, not anymore," he said taking out a knife.

I took that chance to rush out the door and Yunna followed, since it was hard to run it stilettos I tripped and slide down the hall. I heard him laugh and just as he was about to run that knife down, we both heard some voices.

"Be warned Cagalli," Yunna said, "If I don't get that money, I'll kill you."

"Come and try," I spat back.

He gave a terrifying grin and said, "Then how about your darling Athrun, or Lacus?"

"You wouldn't touch them," I said, "Their money will end up somewhere else."

"Oh well, then I'm sure Athrun would be quite willing upon negotiations," he said, "What do you think?"

I froze as he left laughing away.

I put my head on the floor finally trying to catch my breath. I had a cut on my forehead, my arms were scratched and my wrists were swollen. I got up a while later, and found a washroom to inspect myself. Well crap was the best way to describe me basically.

I cleaned the blood off and managed to look a bit better; however there was no way to get the blood stains on the dress, and the blood flow wasn't stopping either.. I sighed; there was no way of hiding. I went back to the main lobby and heard that dinner was announced. I had no appetite for anything. I tried looking around for Athrun and was instead spotted by a few ladies who inquired if I was alright. I reassured them and came face to face with Mr. Rich Actor himself. He took me somewhere private and asked, "What happened and where were you?"

"These stupid shoes," I said to a heel that was ready to fall off, "I tripped and flat on my face, the other time I slipped on the floor and skidded across a hallway."

He kissed the cut on my forehead and said, "Want to call it a night?"

I gave him a weary nod and said, "I'm done with the day."

He nodded and called his mother. Since gossip traveled so fast she'd already heard about my state and agreed for me to be sent home after getting my cuts cleaned and bandaged up. That night I snuggled in with Athrun and was ready for a good night's rest.

The following morning was quite disastrous.

My wrists had nice purple circles around them. It was a good thing they were covered by the blanket for I would have been in an early Spanish Inquisition. Athrun was out of bed, since he was an early bird. I wore a long sleeved shirt that went up to my fingers and went downstairs. Athrun was yawning on his laptop and saw me come in.

"How're the cuts?" he asked getting up to check my head.

"Perfectly fine," I said, "I'm going to eat okay."

He nodded and said, "What happened to your ankle?"

I looked down and see a bruise on my leg. Great, how was I going to get out of this one?

"Well I did sprain it yesterday Athrun," I said.

Athrun raised my eyebrow and said, "Will you come here for just a moment."

"Can I eat first?" I said motioning to my growling stomach.

He shook his head and got up and brought me to the couch.

I bit my lip as he pulled my leg up and said, "This does not really look like a sprain, the bruise is all around your foot."

I shrugged. He took my arms and said, "And let's not talk about the state your wrists."

"Busted," I said meekly as Lacus came into the room and gave me the same look as Athrun.

"Mind exactly explaining what happened last night. You disappeared for half an hour, and Athrun was literally worried. Despite my constant assurance that you were fine, he said he knew something was wrong," she said.

I was defeated and I said, "It was Yunna."

"And who's this Yunna?" Athrun asked.

I looked at Lacus as she said, "He was her ex-fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Athrun said looking, shocked, and a bit hurt.

"It was strictly a business deal Athrun," Lacus said, "Yunna needed a fake fiancée for two years to show his father that he was committed to get his inheritance."

She explained the rest of the story while I was avoiding looking into Athrun's eyes.

"And why didn't you bother telling me of this Cagalli?" he asked touching my cheek.

"Because he's a crazy freak," I said, "I've been running from him for a year. That's why."

"Why would he want to do that?" he asked

"Because he didn't get his money," I said.

Athrun hugged me and said, "I'll protect you Cagalli, don't worry. If its money he wants, I can give it to him."

"No," I said furiously, "I'm not going to let you do that."

"He tried to hurt you yesterday," Athrun said.

"So you'll let him win, by giving what he wants?" I said, "He's supposed to get that money later anyways. It was his fault that he screwed up his father's business."

"Cagalli, this guys as you say is crazy, he wouldn't understand, so the best way to deal with him is to get him into jail," he said.

"For what?" I said, "If you think I haven't tried you're wrong."

"I'll have someone after him Cagalli," he said.

"I don't know Athrun," I said, "He's not very easy to find."

The real problem was that I knew Athrun would do anything for me.

"Just to let you know, if I get my hands on him I'm personally going to kill him," Athrun said in a serious tone.

I smiled and said, "You'd do that?"

He nodded and held me by the waist and said, "Cagalli I wouldn't be able to stand ever losing you. And I can't bear the thought that someone hurt you, and I couldn't prevent it."

I felt his eyes burn into mine and I kissed him. Even though with Athrun's reassurance, I had this bad feeling in my gut.

It was a New Year's Eve and everyone was in New York. I was driving to the club when I got a phone call.

"Cagalli," Yunna's voice said as I screeched my brakes abruptly.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You know what I want, I want you," he said, "But your bloody boyfriend has done a good job in protecting you. Too bad he can't protect himself."

He hung up and that was when I got another phone call from a hospital.

I sped to the place and immediately inquiring about Athrun. She didn't seem to recognize me and said I couldn't meet him. I was crying my eyes out trying to explain to her who Athrun was to me, but she wouldn't budge. I respected that she was trying to keep Athrun's privacy, but it didn't have to be from me. Patrick found me having a verbal fight and dragged me to the emergency.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"He was shot," he said placing me on a chair.

I felt the blood drain from my face, and I collapsed on said chair and said, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Cagalli, nothing too serious," he said, "We have people investigating what happened."

I nodded and saw Lenore coming to comfort me as well.

"He should be out before midnight," she said rubbing my hair, "It was only on his left arm."

"I just don't know who would want Athrun's harm," Patrick said, "He's never had anything like this happen to him before. I want to kill whoever is responsible for this."

I sat up, chilled by his words.

In reality it was me. A nurse came in saying we could go meet Athrun. Lenore and Patrick forced me in first. Athrun was awake with a sling on his left arm. I was motionless and staring at him.

"I'm really alright," Athrun said holding my hand, "I'm so sorry about this."

I nodded and said, "It's okay."

"Anyways I was planning to ask you something today," Athrun said, "And I won't let a little shot from stopping me."  
"What?" I asked curious.

"It's almost New Year's and I thought about starting it off by making is special," he said getting off the bed.

I froze as I saw him take out a little ring box.

"You know how much I love you right?" he asked. I nodded, words vanishing from my mouth.

"Well Cagalli," he said nervously, "I think it was ever since I saw you muttering away to your car trying to not be afraid of the thunder, my heart was stolen by you."

"What?" I said confused.

"It was a few weeks before we actually met," he said, "Kira and I were driving home and our driver needed to fill the car up. While we were waiting I saw you there doing t

he same thing and jumping whenever you heard the thunder. I was ready to jump out of the car to just hold you. I couldn't explain it, but I just had the need to protect you, to make you warm and love you. I didn't know who you were, your name, but I knew there that I had seen the most beautiful woman in the world. And then you sat on my lap like an angel, it felt like my wish to see you again came true."

I felt tears drop as I remembered that weird body guarded car.

"I want us to have a forever, I want to always be able to see you smile, and love you everyday. Will you let me Cagalli? Will you marry me?" he asking kneeling down and opening the ring box as the clock in the room beeped midnight.

I opened my mouth ready to say yes but then I remembered Patrick's words, Yunna's words. I stepped away from Athrun tearing streaming down my face and I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, no."

I ran out of the room.

* * *

lol

i suck i know i ended with the preview i gave in the last chapter :D

3;)

well i have another preview :D

_When I woke up I was in a white room. There was an IV on my arm and I felt tired as hell. A nurse came in smiling and said, "That was one bad tumble you had there."_

_"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked holding my head as the world was slightly spinning._

_"You fainted on the streets," she said, "A colleague of mine brought you here?"_

_"What happened?" I asked_

_She smiled and said "Congratulation you're pregnant."_

_I felt the wind knocked out of me._

_"Pregnant?" I asked her, "As in I'm going to have a baby in nine months?"_

_"Well eight months to be exact," she said, "You're about a month in."_

_I place a hand over my mouth in surprise. I was pregnant. Somebody pinch me!_

:D next chapter should be up soon :)

thank you for all the support so far you guys have been great

lots of love

Samera :)


	22. Chapter 22

I drove home, freaked out and stuffed a bag with everything of mines I could get my hand on. What if the next time Athrun wouldn't just be hit on the shoulder? What if it was something worse?

I drove to a hotel, took a room and sat inside shaking in fear.

I heard thunder rumble in the sky and I covered myself in the blanket hiding myself from the sounds.

When I woke up the next morning, it was still raining and the weather was just dreary. My cell phone was flashing with messages. As I was checking my messages that were from everyone I got a call from the one person I didn't want to talk to.

"God Cagalli, I'm begging you please," came Athrun's hoarse voice from his last message, "Pick up and just tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine," I whispered pressing the speaker, as the phone rang again.

"Cagalli I'm so sorry please I take everything back. We can be whatever you want," he pleaded, "Just tell me what's wrong, where are you?"

"I can't," I said, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Cagalli please don't say that," he said, "I'll fix this. I promise darling. At least tell me where you are."

"No," I whispered, "Just leave me alone please. You'll do fine without me I promise."

"I'm not letting you go," he said, "Until you give me a reason why and a damned good reason why."

"I don't love you anymore," I said lying through me teeth.

"I can tell when you're lying," he said, "Angel, come home we'll solve this problem together."

"I said no," I replied, "What we had was enough so far, there's no point in going on."

"But why?" he asked, "You're not even giving an explanation. I'm not an idiot Cagalli."

"You want an explanation," I hissed, "Well I'll give you one. I'm tired of having a rich actor as a boyfriend. I'm done and fed up with you, your money; your fan girls and your parents. I'm done with the pictures people send me of you with different women. I don't trust you anymore. And what if because you I get shot next? I don't want to die."

All I heard was silence as he said softly, "Is that what you think?"

"Yes," I said cruelly though tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"If that's the case then I'm sorry you feel that way," he said, "Good bye."

His tone was so cold and I felt my heart break.

I stared at my cell phone for a few moments, feeling my insides quiver. And then I threw up a moment later. I leaned against the bathtub feeling dead. I just hoped Athrun would be alright. I rinsed out my mouth of the bitter stomach acid and went back to my room and sat in front of the television. Lacus called me a while later.

"What's going on?" she asked me, "Athrun looks like he lost everything in his life."

"I broke it off with him," I said.

"Are you crazy? Why?" she hollered.

"You can go ask him," I said coldly.

"Cagalli, this has been the first time I've ever seen him cry," Kira's voice came through, "And this is something I don't think I'll ever forgive you for."

I felt his words sting my heart.

Lacus seemed to have gotten the phone back and said, "I've never seem Kira this worried before. Cagalli what happened?"

"I can't talk Lacus," I said weary, "I need to go."

"At least tell me where you are!" she said.

"I can't I'm sorry," I said, "We'll talk later, maybe."

"Maybe?" she said, as I hung up.

I placed my cell phone on the table turning it off and walk out into the busy streets of New York wearing my glasses. I didn't know what happened but as I was walking down the street the world was spinning around and I saw black next.

When I woke up I was in a white room. There was an IV on my arm and I felt tired as hell. A nurse came in smiling and said, "That was one bad tumble you had there."

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked holding my head as the world was slightly spinning.

"You fainted on the streets," she said, "A colleague of mine brought you here?"

"What happened?" I asked

She smiled and said "Congratulation you're pregnant."

I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"Pregnant?" I asked her, "As in I'm going to have a baby in nine months?"

"Well eight months to be exact," she said, "You're about a month in."

I place a hand over my mouth in surprise. I was pregnant. Somebody pinch me!

I felt a smile on my face and the nurse looked happy and said, "You should take it easy okay. Do you want me to call anyone you had no contact on you."

"Yes could you call A-" I started and then stopped abruptly. I remembered the reality of the situation. I look at her sadly and shook my head.

I was discharged and I took my file from her and rushed out heading back to the hotel. When I got into my room I touched my abdomen just so happy at the news. I was going to be mother, that to, to Athrun's child.

But then my heart faded as I remembered what happened between us.

What was I going to do now?

I got a call and it was Yunna.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Of course not honey," he said, "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"A mental one," I said.

"Watch your tongue," he said, "I'm surprise you haven't told the police about me. I think you secretly want that Zala dead."

"It wouldn't matter because we're not together," I said.

"So where are you hiding now leaving that rich guy?" he asked, "Just like our story wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Wait and see, you'll be surprise," he said, "Now that Zala isn't protecting you, I'll get you soon, just watch your back."

I wasn't scared before by his threats I was now. I didn't have only myself, to worry about anymore, I had a child. I heard a knock at the door and I looked through the eyehole to see Lacus. I put my file under the pillow and let her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Make that how the hell did you find me?"

"I was looking for you that's what. As for finding you…Kira has many contacts." she said, "Now spill what exactly is really going on."

"I'm not sure I can," I said

"Cagalli," Lacus said holding my hands "Look at yourself! You look like you just went and came back from hell. I know you more then anyone else, and I know this has something to do with that bastard Yunna. There's no point in hiding anything from me, because I will find out."

I let out a sigh and nodded and she gave me a hug. And I told her everything expect about my baby.

"You logic is crazy," she said with a sigh of relief, "It's a shame Athrun's not that gullible to believe you."

"Huh?" I said brilliantly

"Yes, that is a good aspect about me," he said coming in through the door obviously hearing what I had just said. I stared up at him magnificent form. I jumped off my seat and behind the couch trying to push away his form that was trying to catch me.

"You get away from me," I said, "I'm doing this for your own good."

"Stop fooling yourself," he said as we both circled around the huge couch. Athrun was smiling at the situation.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere angel," he said.

"That's the idea," I said crossing my arms over my chest, "Besides I told you I don't want anything to do with you."

"How you can still be so stubborn amazes me. But as much as I love you darling, I'm not losing you because of some psycho ex-fiancée," he said catching me by the arm and immediately taking me into his arms. I stiffened trying to push him away, but with each push, I felt my resolve weaken and I grew tired. Soon I broke down on him. Damn him!

He soothed my back and said, "We'll get him Cagalli I promise. One of our spies said they have him on their tail."

"I'm so scared," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked, "I'm here aren't I."

"That what I'm afraid of," I said, "What if you get hurt?"

"I'm not leaving this world without you angel," he said kissing my forehead, "I'm going to be with you for a very long time I can promise you that."

I nodded and soon fell asleep on his chest. When I woke up next I was on the hotel bed on someone's lap. The said person was running his hand softly through my hair. I let out a sigh, and snuggled closer to the familiar warmth and comforting arms.

"You awake?" he asked.

I nodded feeling like there was a dead weight on me. Then I realized that it was only our child.

"Want to go home?" he asked, "Lacus took the liberty to pack your stuff."

I moaned softly feeling my stomach act up.

I felt his cool hand on my face as he asked, "What's the matter."

As I felt my stomach settle and I groaned and turned to my side. I just wanted to sleep forever.

"You think she has a fever?" Lacus asked, "Or maybe she ate something bad."

I felt Athrun check my forehead and he said, "No fever."

"I'm just tired," I mumbled hugging one of his legs.

"Angel, do you want to eat something?" Athrun asked.

I desperately wanted to say no, but thinking that my child was hungry I nodded.

"I'll go get something for you okay," he said placing me lightly on the bed.

I nodded as he left. I sat up and put my hand under the pillow to feel the file. I took it out and put it at the bottom of my suitcase, zipped it shut and went on the bed debating whether to tell Athrun or not about his child at this moment. When Athrun came back with the food, I ate it up quickly and felt him lift me up to the car.

It was snowing outside and I was slightly shivering but Athrun warmed me up instantly. We got into his car and he drove us back home. I feel asleep in the car, and when I woke up I was on our bed wearing I believe one of Athrun's shirts and wrapped in blankets. I looked around the room to see my bag on the floor, untouched. I went to the washroom to take a nice warm shower and came out wearing some yoga pants under and long sleeved top and went out the room. I went downstairs and saw the gang in the living room. Before I entered, the baby acted up and I went to the washroom to throw up. Cursing at the acid in my mouth I brushed my teeth again and used some mouth wash before going officially downstairs.

"You look pale," Lacus commented.

I shrugged and said, "I think I'm sick."

She gave me a questioning look as Athrun came in looking tired. He gave me a kiss before coming to sit beside me. I was twisting my thumbs distracted by my thoughts.

I heard Athrun sigh a while later and looked up and said, "What's wrong?"

Athrun shook his head and said, "You."

I kind of winced at his questioning look.

"I'm just worried," I said.

"About what?" he asked

You, our baby, your questions, your reaction were the thoughts running through my head like juggling balls and I said, "Just everything."

"I promise, that Serain won't do anything to us," Athrun said pulling me closer.

"I just wish he'd be caught already," I said.

"Anyways mother was thinking about you staying over at there place for a few days," he said.

"What for?" I asked looking at him curiously

"I have a few things in L.A I have to get done," he said, "I'm flying there with Kira tomorrow."

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"Because I want to keep you inside somewhere safe for a while," he said.

"And what about you?" I asked

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he said holding my cheek, "I'll call you every minute just to reassure you."

I sighed and nodded.

"But before anything," Athrun said getting in front of me and kneeling down once again, "Will you please agree to marry me?"

Lacus and Kira were looking at me impatiently and I said, "If I say no?"

"Then I would just ask you again and again until you agree. Because I'm not letting you go darling," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Say it," Athrun said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Athrun, I'll marry you," I said taking the initiative to kiss him. I heard claps behind me and I just squeezed Athrun's neck as I broke away from him reveling the feeling in his arms.

"I think we should celebrate," Athrun said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Athrun had already made reservations at a nice restaurant. I was shining with happiness as Athrun held my hand fiddling with the ring he gave me about an hour ago.

"You're shining Athrun," Lacus said with a bright smile.

Athrun chuckled and said, "Well the world's most beautiful and sexiest girl did just agree to marry me. Not to mention she's the love of my life."

I flushed and smacked his arm as people from all around the restaurant heard his statement and started clapping and congratulating us. I hid under the menu.

"Okay, I have to go to the washroom," I said motioning Lacus to come with me. I got up to quickly and I saw the world distort a bit. I sat back down and held my head.

Athrun held me by my shoulders and said, "I really think you should see a doctor."

"No," I said shaking my head, "Seriously it's nothing. It's been a long day."

My washroom break was forgotten as out dinner came. Athrun got me some orange juice to boost my immune system got some wine for himself, refusing to give me any. I was secretly thankful for that because how was I going to explain that to him?

After dessert we drove home and Athrun and I had a personal celebration that lasted late into the night. It was mid morning when I was awoken Athrun stroking my bare back. I let out a sigh and moved closer to him chest.

"When do you have to go?" I mumbled kissing his collarbone, moving up to his neck and lips.

"Go where?" Athrun whispered huskily rolling me under him and fused our tongues in a battle.

"L.A," I breathed out lying still.

"Why am I going there again?" Athrun asked brushing his thumbs on my shoulder making me shiver.

"Athrun," I drawled out.

He sighed and said, "Noon."

I looked and noticed that he had about three hours and pushed him off the bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Athrun said getting up showing off his Adonis physiques making me go hot.

He stretched and as he went into the washroom he said, "You know I'd love your company in the shower, and we can have quickie."

I laughed and hugged him from behind and followed him into the shower. I was half surprised I hadn't thrown up yet.

* * *

hey yeah finally i updated :P

sorry everyone :$

anyways i don't have a preview because i haven't written the next chapter, but i shall update soon :)

Thanks for being patient with me

lots of love and thanks for the reviews and reading my story

Samera :)


	23. Chapter 23

Athrun had dropped me off at his parents' place and I was thinking about whether I was going to throw up or not. The baby was still debating.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked putting a hand on my forehead, "You look a bit green."

His hand moved down to my cheek and I shook my head and said, "I'm fine, just hungry."

"Yeah, mother's got brunch prepared," Athrun said as we walked up to the huge mansion.

"Yum food," I said half heartedly.

"I'll be back in two days okay," he said as a butler opened the door while another had already taken in my stuff.

I nodded still amazed at the place's magnificence. But Lenore's voice distracted me from my in depth inspection.

"Cagalli," she said giving me a warm hug, "I haven't seen you for days."

I smiled and said, "But you just saw me yesterday?"

"Is that a ring on your finger?" she said, "So my son did finally ask the question."

I nodded looking up at Athrun, who looked so happy just at the mention of our engagement.

"Yes mother," Athrun said giving me a look of love and said, "I have to go now though."

Lenore gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Athrun kissed me on the lips, hugged me and then left saying, "I love you."

It was the best good bye a guy could ever give me. Simple and sweet.

Then Lenore and I talked all afternoon. While she was setting up brunch, baby took the perfect time to act up and I threw up then, unnoticed.

Athrun called me in the evening that he had arrived. I was sleeping on the couch after watching some television.

"How's the future like?" Athrun asked.

"Huh?" I said and then realized that he was in L.A, "Oh, very inactive."

"Really so I'll be sleeping soon?" he said, "It's only about 5 in the evening there."

"I'm lazy and bored," I said as an explanation.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked

"No," I said yawning giving my lie away easily.

I heard Athrun laugh as he said, "I miss you already."

"Only now?" I said mockingly, "I missed you as soon as you left the house."

Athrun said, "I bet you were too busy with my mother to miss me."

I laughed and said, "Actually you might be right."

"Anyways I'm visiting your kids tomorrow," he said.

"My angels," I said, "Aww take a picture for me."

"I will," he said, "I know our kid will have one wonderful mother."

I felt my heart beat fast hearing his words.

"Later of course," he said with a laugh, "Don't freak out."

"You don't want kids now?" I asked hiding the fear in my voice.

"Well," he said, "I don't want to rush you or anything. Plus with that guy on the loose it wouldn't be such a good idea," jokingly.

I was chilled and I felt water fill me eyes.

"But Cagalli, I love kids," he said, "It really wouldn't matter to me honestly when I get one."

I relaxed at that.

"But right now we shouldn't be concerned about children anyways," he said, "You've been a bit off lately, health wise and you should work on getting better. I'd help you if your brother didn't force me here."

"Now don't blame Kira," I said, "The guy is an angel."

"And a brilliant actor too," he said, "He fooled you yesterday didn't he."

"Yes," I said rubbing my neck, "I was actually hurt by what he said."

"I'll be sure he apologizes," he said, "If I finish all my stuff tonight, I think I can be home to you tomorrow evening instead of the day after that."

"Really," I said excited.

"Just for you, I'll do it," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too darling, now I better get to work then," he said, "You head to bed and get some sleep okay."

"Okay bye," I said hanging up. Lenore came back to fetch me for dinner. After eating and cleaning up I went up to my room and slumped onto the bed and just slept. All night I had been tossing and turning with nightmares. This resulted, me into waking up extra early to puke. I felt horrible and achy. My head was swirling and I was disorientated. I was going to call Athrun, but it was way too early to even do that. It was about 2 am where Athrun was.

I snuggled onto the bed for a few minutes trying to get some sleep. After many unsuccessful attempts I got off and went to make some food for my baby. After some egg and toast washed down with orange juice I went to read a book outside. Getting bored a while later Lenore woke up and upon seeing my tired state was appalled and whipped up something to help me relax and sleep. She stroked my head like a mother and I slept till way after noon. I knew that she knew what exactly was wrong with me because before I fell asleep I heard her whisper, "Athrun will be very excited."

Athrun had called me a few times and Lenore explained to him that I was sleeping. I talked to him for about five minutes when he was with my angels. I managed to talk to a few of them that were still there and then the line got cut.

"Cagalli honey," Lenore said, "Do you want to get out of the house for a while?"

I nodded eagerly and said, "I'll go anywhere."

"Well we need to get you a dress for the Oscars," she said, "You think you can survive a bit of dress shopping?"

I nodded and said, "Just a bit."

We went to a few stores and I found a dark chocolate coloured dress. It featured a taffeta and lace in a slim A-line silhouette. It was vintage in styling and classic in features with an elegant crystal embellishment adorning the lace bodice. The lace hemline richly finished the style. Lenore loved the dress as soon as she saw me in it. I had just changed back when I saw a person in a mask hit Lenore with a bat on the back of her head. I screamed rushing over to her unconscious form and I heard a shot fire as the store clerk fell.

"I found you," the guy in the mask said.

I took that as a cue to run. I hid in the huge store and heard the guy yelling for me to come out I dialled 911 to come to the place I was and at that moment Athrun called and just as I was about to say something I felt someone grasp my hair. I screamed loudly trying to punch the guy.

"Here you are little lady," the said grabbing both my arms and efficiently tying them, "Mr. Serain has been impatiently waiting for you."

"Mr. Serain can go to hell," I said still secretly holding my phone. Athrun was being good and quiet or he wasn't on the phone at all.

"Well time to go," he said, "Would you like to be blindfolded or unconscious?"

"Neither sounds good," I said.

"Okay blindfold it is," he said. He heard the sirens and said, "You little bitch."

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"Well you'll be my escape ticket then," he said gripping my around my abdomen.

"You mind loosening the grip," I asked

"If you don't shut the hell up I'll knock you out," he said.

I closed my mouth.

I looked for an opportunity to run but as soon as I found one, I felt a hard pressure on my shoulder blade or neck, wherever it was and saw black. I briefly woke up in the back of a moving van. I was tied and I couldn't see anything I don't know how, but I felt my phone in the sleeve of my arms hidden by my baggy hoodie. It probably slipped in when I fell. Realizing in shock about my fall I felt for my baby. Though it was most likely too small to feel anything but I felt a presence somehow. I had always felt its presence. Though before I never knew what it was, it was like a little weight in me. I felt my baby and relaxed. I had to get away and out.

I looked around the van to see heavily tinted windows and saw police cars rushing around. I lifted my head with difficulty my neck feeling soar and broken. I let out a few tears of agony. I felt pain all over.

Though I tried difficultly to stay awake, it was impossible and I was in the world of darkness once more.

I was somewhere cold next. My body was shivering and I was sitting on a chair tied, my head leaning forward. I lifted it up with difficulty and looked around. I was in some sort of warehouse. How novel-like? I was rolling my eyes. Yunna was never a normal person was he.

I moved my arms and noticed that they were a bit loose. I mentally cheered and tried to get to my phone, which I still had. I clicked a few buttons trying to get it back to the main menu and after pressing the back button long enough I pressed two and moved the arrow down three and pressed call. I covered the ear piece as someone was coming in.

"Finally awake?" the guy said in a mask, "You've been sleeping for a long time."

"How long?" I croaked out.

"Two days," he replied, "And you're a popular person did you know that?"

"No," I said plainly wincing as I felt a bruise on my jaw.

"Boss was just about to wake you up," he said relaxing on a couch in front of me, "Would you like some food?"

I was thinking only about my baby that was probably hungry and felt tears fill my eyes.

"I can get you a sandwich?" he said shrugged. I nodded.

He called someone and a girl came in giving the guy a kiss and gave me bits of the sandwich, which I ate hungrily. She looked at me with remorse.

"Don't expect anymore from me then that," he said gruffly to me as the girl gave me some water.

"Thank you," I said.

"He's only doing this for money," the girl said, "He has our kid to feed."

The guy gave the girl a look and I smiled at her.

"I told him you're," she paused looking at my abdomen to me and then frowned, "I'm sorry we can't get you out."

"It's okay," I said, "I'll be out soon."

"Yes," she said smiling, "Athrun Zala?"

I nodded and said, "He'll find me."

She smiled and said, "He seems to be finding us like a piece of cake."

I just nodded.

"Boss has been pissed about that," the guy said.

"Well," I said, "I wouldn't blame him. Psychopaths are crazy."

The door opened and Yunna stalked inside giving me a look.

"Cagalli darling, long time no see," he said.

"Really," I said, "It's felt like a very short time."

"You two can get out," Yunna said to the guy and girl, "You're payment is in a briefcase. You can get it from my secretary."

The two left giving me looking of worry but Yunna closed the door and locked it behind them.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"I told you I'd get you," He said approaching me.

"Well obviously that happened," I said sarcastically.

"Well Cagalli, you won't be so spiteful after I impregnate you with my seeds," he said.

I froze at his words and felt fear. I was helpless at the moment. I immediately started struggling with my bonds as he moved swiftly and grasped my shoulder. I was moving the chair so much that it fell on it side and I was knocked out.

"Damn I guess I'll cut your clothes off," he said.

I shook and cried out, begging him to stop. I managed to free the hold on my hand, as my sweater was torn off. I slapped the guy and crawled to the door. I felt my head slam onto the door as I banged on it screaming for help.

I couldn't breathe for a moment at when he went on me. I pulled on his hand, but he hit my head again and getting frustrated kicked me lethally in the stomach. I just had the feeling that I lost my child. I just knew.

I gripped my stomach sobbing and crying out loudly as the door burst open and I was knocked to the side of the wall in a ball. I felt someone kneel beside me and I yelled out crying for my child.

"Cagalli?" I heard a waver in a familiar voice.

I looked up to the sad emerald eyes and whispered out, "B-b-baby."

I felt him touch the hand on my abdomen gripping it lightly.

"He killed it," I said sobbing over again.

I felt his cheek touch mine as he gathered me in his arms and rubbed my hair. I heard yelling and firing in the background and Athrun covered me like a shield.

"You're bleeding," he said touching my forehead and wiping the side of my mouth. I remained unresponsive.

"I," I said flatter in my voice, "I'm sorry."

"We have to get you to the hospital," Athrun said kissing my forehead. I was in an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

"My head," I murmured holding Athrun's hand, "It hurts."

"That's because you're bleeding darling," he said, "I love you."

"No," I said, "You hate me."

"I love you Cagalli," he said firmly.

"I killed our baby," I said, "You have to hate me."

"I didn't even know we had a child," Athrun said.

"I just found out," I said tearing up, "a few days ago."

Athrun looked down and said, "I shouldn't have left you."

We both were quiet, grieving.

At the hospital I was bandaged up and cleaned up of the blood from everywhere. I was taken into the ER as my shoulder was slightly fractured and they had to operate on my inflamed uterus. I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

HEy everyone

And welcome back to school

Guys i am immensely sorry for the late update, all i can say is i have been quite busy, but never fear i will finish this story, just with my schedule its a lil chaotic :P but i'm working on the chapters whenever i can.

This is a bad way to end the chapter :D but you'll love the next chapter i have a good idea for it.

Thank you all for your constant support and reminders for me to update, honestly they do help :)

Love you all

Thanks

till next time

Samera


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke up I was in a white room groggy and pukey. And I just knew that it wasn't from the anaesthetic. I heard a nurse come in and she gave me some water. Lenore came in after and smiled seeing me.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked holding my hand and kissing my forehead.

"It hurts everywhere," I said with a bit of a moan, "Where's Athrun?"

"He's with your doctor," she said looking downcast, "You were in a coma for four days."

"Coma?" I said.

"That was once brutal knock on the head, your skull fractured and there was a lot of bleeding. You're baby almost didn't make it, but it was some miracle it survived," she said.

"My baby's okay," I said.

"Yes but Athrun doesn't know that yet," she said, "He's been to busy worrying about you and sending Yunna to jail. He believes what you said to him in the ambulance that the baby is lost. The doctors said it too and took a wrong picture of your abdomen. Athrun's been out for a few hours and they were just giving you a final check up"

I was smiling and hugged Lenore letting out tears of joy. Athrun came in that moment seeing me crying on his mother. He took me into his arms misunderstanding and trying to console me for supposedly losing the child.

I hugged Athrun closely and told Lenore discreetly to keep this a secret for now. Lenore made sure to tell my doctors too. Athrun was going to be surprised. Athrun never mentioned the child to me after that. He wanted me to keep me as far away as the memory as he could. My room was filled with balloons and get well gifts and I opened each one with him. Athrun had brought in one each day as well.

"You gave me the scare of my life…again," he said to me lying beside me on my bed as I was taking a nap on his chest.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know shopping for my Oscar dress would be so hazardous," I said

"But I told you not to leave the place," he said.

"Well I'm fine now and no you didn't," I said

"I think I pretty well implied it," Athrun said looking annoyed and nuzzling my neck.

"Athrun," I whispered his name, "Did you want the baby?"

I felt his hands freeze and felt his head nod on my neck.

"I couldn't even cherish the kid for a second," he said slowly and slipped off the bed. I knew what was going on. He was going to leave because he didn't want me to see his sadness. He was heartbroken.

I grabbed his hand before he could leave and asked him to sit.

"You know something," I asked reaching out to grab a few bears with hearts.

"What?" he asked looking at the bears.

"I want children with you," I said, "Two minimum. You think you can handle that?"

Athrun smiled and said, "You're tough to bargain with."

"I want a boy first though," I said.

"But I want a girl," he said holding the pink bear, "A cute girl like you."

I smiled and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're getting a boy. I feel it."

"That's some premonition," he said implying it for the future. I was about to strangle him, when the doctor came in.

"How are you fairing along Ms. Attha?" he asked

"Better," I said smiling at Athrun.

"I see Mr. Zala's presence has shot up your health wonderfully," he said.

"I seem to have that effect on her," Athrun said kissing my forehead.

"Well her reports have just come in. And there is nothing but good news," he said, "From the way I see it. Ms. Attha can head home by the end of the week. We still want to keep an eye out on your head."

"Anyways Mr. Zala I have some paperwork for you. So if you could please follow me," he said guiding Athrun out the room.

Lenore came in right after and asked, "Does he know?"

"Your son is very dense," I said explaining the situation.

"He doesn't like hoping for something that is supposedly not happening," she said.

"I want a more creative way to tell him," I said, "After I get out of this ludicrous hospital. I hate hospitals."

"Well my grandbaby wants food," she said, "I secretly brought some cookies for him."

"You're the best Lenore," I said munching on them eagerly.

About half and hour later Athrun came in. It was late in the evening and we spent the rest of the day just talking and holding each other. In the following days of my departure from the hospital, I had met everyone in the gang and testified to the police. Yunna was going to be convicted, but the fool managed to get another guy angry at the station and was killed in an encounter. I didn't really care at all.

Progressively I noticed Athrun was becoming a bit more distant. I knew that the "supposed" loss of the child really affected him. I had to tell him soon. My morning sickness was back and I knew sooner or later he was going to figure it out.

So I came up with a plan. It was Oscar's night; I was physically healed of all my wounds. Athrun and I were changing. However, he was preoccupied with making love to me rather then trying to get ready for the award's function.

"I see you're not nervous at all," I said turning to my side a while later and stared at Athrun looking at the ceiling his eyes drooped.

He opened his eyes and turned to face me as well and shook his head skimming a hand down my back, drawing circles on my hips making my shiver as his lips attached to me neck.

"I've been to the event so many times," he said after I had forced him off the bed and into the shower.

"You know you can come with me," he said.

"We're going to be late," I said.

"I don't mind," he said lifting me to his shower and cleaned me thoroughly.

After a long while of doing my hair I had changed into my dress while Athrun tied me up I was doing my make-up simply and briefly. I felt something touch my neck and I looked up to see Athrun clipping the pendant.

"What's this for?" I asked awed by the necklace.

"For being mine," he said putting a hand out with matching earrings. I kissed him and put them on.

"Well now I'm going to have to give you something," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"You know you don't," he said.

"You need to be pampered to and this earns something of equal or greater reward," I said.

"A kiss from you and much greater," he said sincerely, "You saying I love you is a thousand times better, and you looking at me like that more then infinity."

I felt my throat constrict and said, "I love you Athrun," and kissed him.

"But I'm still going to give you something," I said, "Now will you put that shirt on."

"But you love my chest," Athrun said chuckling.

"I know I do," I said, "That's why you should put on a shirt."

After he finally had on his tux and sharp black shoes on and doing some finishing touches we were ready to go.

"I can't find my shoes," I said from the top of the stairs.

"You can't find them now?" he said, "You put them beside you dress last night."

"Athrun maybe it's under the bed," I said, "Can you look?"

"But you can look too," he said.

"Fine," I said, "Lazy bum."

"I'm offended by that," I heard his teasing tone.

I checked under the bed and sure enough they were there. Athrun to compensate for not looking put my shoes on like I was Cinderella, though the prince was being obscene and putting his hands up my leg.

We managed to get into the patiently waiting limo and arrived on time by some miracle. Athrun had many waiting fans and the whole crowd seem to erupt with life as soon as he stepped out. Athrun had his hand waiting for me to grip it. They shrieked even more, if that was possible, when I stepped out. Athrun waved to everyone keeping an arm around my waist. I smiled to everyone and we stopped as Athrun took some autographs for some fans and pictures. For some reason they wanted mine as well. Was I missing something?

Athrun talked to the press as they asked about our engagement.

"So do you two have any idea about a date?" a person from Star asked.

"I'd marry her tomorrow if I could," Athrun said, "But we haven't really talked about it."

"Well we heard you were nominated for best actor. What do you think are your chances for winning?" he asked

"I really think that it's up for the judges and the fans. If they think I was worth it, then surely I'll win. The movie is very special to me because of the fact that it was because of that movie I have this beautiful woman beside me today," Athrun said.

"You must be a very lucky woman," he said turning to me, "I heard you were nominated for best choreography."

"I'm blessed to have Athrun," I said, "But about…what? What nomination?"

"Don't be modest," he said, "You did a phenomenal job seeing that it was your first movie."

"But nominated?" I asked him, and then looking at Athrun.

"I think Murrue forgot to tell you," he said.

"Right," I said,

"Well I guess you two have to take your seat," the guy said, "You two take care of each other."

Athrun talked to the guy a bit more and we went in and I said, "Nominated?"

"Well you really did a good job," he said, "The movie was number one in the box office for weeks."

I was still awestruck.

We took our seat beside Kira and Lacus who was there.

The ceremony started. The host came out and started talking and they started with small awards. A few hours later the choreography award came up and I held my breath as the guy said the name. I didn't believe I would win.

"And the winner goes to Cagalli Yula Attha for her magnificent job in Among the Hidden."

I think I stared at the guy for a few seconds and asked Athrun again who he called. Athrun told me twice it was me and had to give me a boost up and I was looking at him confused. I walked up the stairs and took the award. My baby was doing cartwheels and I had to be careful to make sure my stomach was taking the surprise well. I shook hands with the stranger and held the award having no idea what to do with it. Kira, Athrun and everyone were still cheering me on. Clips of the movie were playing behind me and it was insisted that I talk into the microphone.

"Wow," I breathed, "I didn't expect this all, and I mean that literally. This movie was a lot of fun to do. It isn't everyday I have to transport back in time and it didn't help that I had to teach Athrun Zala sexy dance moves. I think that was the hardest. But yeah thank you everyone for this, Murrue, Mr. Piss – Jeff, and Alan for that wonderful welcome after my audition. Of course I have to thank Athrun, because if he hadn't pulled on the stirrings of my heart, this movie wouldn't have been as good. Also Kira and Lacus, thanks for this also. My friends I love you all, and yeah Sam also for giving me support and I would name other people, but I don't even have a speech prepared."

I walked down kind of shaky. Athrun was there and I went into his welcoming arms and he congratulated me and kissed me to calm me down.

"That was wonderful," he said as we sat down.

"You deserved this," Murrue said coming to give me a hug.

"I didn't even know I was nominated. I would have come up with a speech," I said laughing.

"It was original and you," Lacus said, "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Lacus."

Lacus had already gotten the award for costume design.

Soon the major awards started to come and our movie was winning. Someone else had gotten best actress but when the time for best actor came I was praying for Athrun's name for be spoken.

"And the best actor of the year, goes to Athrun Zala," the lady said and starting clapping, "Well deserved."

The whole team jumped up and I hugged Athrun as he twirled me around before going up to get his award. He shook hands and took pictures.

"I really believe the best part of awards like this, is to know the story behind it. Thanks Kira again for being part of this award like my previous one, Dearka and Yzak. Father and mother, I love you two and thank you for helping me reach this far. This movie I hold very close to heart. It was a movie that introduced a very special person in my life. I know that without her, I couldn't have done such a good job. I was trying to impress her with this movie and as you know it's that girl tearing up hearing this. Cagalli thank you for making me try so hard for this film. I love you darling. I'd also like to thank my fans for just being here, thank you for supporting me, and believing in me and appreciating my acting. I'm here because of all you guys and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Also the cast and crew of this, Sarah congrats guys this award isn't just for me. It has a piece of all of you involved. Thanks everyone," Athrun said walking down as I was trying to stop my waterfall of tears.

"You're so sappy," I said internally blaming my hormones.

Athrun wiped my tears and kissed my lips as we heard our movie win as the best movie of the year and Kira getting best director. It was a wonderful event. I saw one of the dances in the movie play near the end of the function.

"We have a new award we'd like to introduce. It's called the couple of the year," the host said, "And it was won by a couple that could dance like they were connected in every single form. And I'm sure you can recognize them by this small video."

Surely enough it was Athrun and I dancing. I laughed. Not many people saw this dance since it was in the premiere only.

"I think I loved you when we first danced," Athrun said.

"Really," I said, "I think I fell in love with you the second I heard about you drinking orange juice, despite hating it."

"You still remember the steps?" he asked

"Do you doubt my memory of such a wonderful dance," I asked

"Of course not," he said, "but would you like to put on a show?"

"My dress?" I asked.

"I'm sure they have something for you in the back," he said giving me a wink.

"You planned this," I said simply.

Athrun smiled and said, "Why Cagalli how did you know?"

We did end up putting up that show and it was a standing ovation as we took out award with a heart with our figures engraved in the heart. Now I wondered how I was going to burst the news to Athrun that he was going to be a dad in seven months.


	25. Chapter 25

A week after the award function, Athrun had to fly to London for a shot. It was early in the morning and I was puking in the toilet. This was not a wonderful scene. The baby had been great in every aspect; expect my "morning" sickness. It came whenever he wanted, mostly in the afternoons, but I guess he wanted me to puke in the morning. There were times when I threw up at night, but Athrun didn't notice because I kind of hid it from him.

"Baby," I said moaning as I flushed the toilet, "how much can you make me throw out?'

At noon I got a call from Athrun telling me he was on his way home. I decided to put my plan into action and got my secret bags out. By the evening I was sitting on the couch at home, when the baby wanted me to puke. I guess he didn't like the cranberry juice.

While I was heaving on the toilet I heard Athrun call out my name. He arrived home. I think he heard my retching and held my hair and me. Once I was done I wiped my mouth, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth thoroughly, then with mouthwash.

"I think you really need to see a doctor," Athrun said rubbing my back.

"I'm fine," I said taking his arm upstairs.

"You're always trying to distract me from taking you to get checked up," Athrun said with a sigh.

"I promise not this time," I said.

I took him to a room and he saw stuffed animals and pictures of babies around the room.

"Cagalli what is this?" Athrun breathed out.

"This is going to be a nursery," I said holding his hands.

"But when? How?" he asked knowing what I was implying, "It's still too early for you to throw up right?"

"I never lost the baby," I said smiling brightly, "He's a strong guy. Yunna's punch missed him by a millimeter."

"That would explain what you were trying to tell me at the hospital and why mother has been so happy. She's been giving me looks and always talks to me about your health," he said.

"You're so dense," I said, "We gave you so many hints."

"We're having a baby," he asked looking at me, "For real."

I nodded and he gently touched my abdomen.

"You mean there's a little Cagalli in there?" he asked smiling widely

"Little Athrun, but close enough," I said.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Mother here, I know he's a boy," I said.

Athrun lifted me up in his arms and kissed me there showing how excited and happy he was.

"So I'm going to be a Daddy soon?" he asked, "How soon?

"Seven months," I said, "Wow you're really happy."

"Of course I am," he said. I was pretty sure he'd start bouncing everywhere. He started twirling me around.

"A baby Cagalli," he said, "This is just the best thing ever. I can't tell you how happy I am."

"I know," I said, "I know."

And along with his happiness, Athrun showed me physically just how happy he was, though he was afraid that it wouldn't be good for the baby. I assured him that as long as we were careful we were free to do anything.

I woke up in bliss the next morning. Athrun's arms were stroking my flat abdomen still as his lips were caressing my pulse on my ear. I arched into him and turned so I could feel him even closer.

"You want to get married sooner?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," I said.

"I want you to be Mrs. Zala before the baby's born," Athrun said.

"How soon can we get this wedding planned?" I asked him.

"How soon would you like it?" he asked.

"Maybe in a month?" I suggested.

"Done," he said, "I think all we need is a priest and you in a pretty dress."

"That would break mom's heart," I said, "We have to do better then that."

"Yes mother would kill me," Athrun said, "I have to tell everyone."

He walked out of the bed, naked and unaffected by his lack of clothing. He pulled on some boxers that he had gotten earlier for his birthday. I sighed and snuggled onto Athrun's side of the bed that was still warm from his body lying on it. I cuddled a pillow and went back to sleep. However about ten minutes later the baby was active. I ran to the washroom and retched into the toilet. I felt Athrun support me and moved the hair on my face away and I continued throwing up. I stopped after about five minutes breathing heavily and perspiration evident on my forehead.

I cleaned my mouth, and flushed the toilet as Athrun wiped my face looking worried.

"All this throwing up can't be good for you," he said holding me, and he saw my pale face.

"It's normal," I said holding my stomach.

"I don't know how you could throw up that much," he said.

"Ask our baby," I said, "He pretty much controls my body right now."

"Be nice to mommy," Athrun said kneeling down and said to abdomen.

I laughed and said, "He's a darling."

Athrun stood up and looked at me with a deep and profound look.

"Thank you Cagalli," he said holding my hands, "For doing this."

"It's my baby too," I said kissing his cheek, "We made him together, how could I not want to do this."

"I know, but going through this and then the pain also," he said.

I shushed him with a kiss and broke away and said, "As long as I have you Athrun, I can do anything."

He smiled softly at that and said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said, "Now baby wants food."

Athrun laughed and said, "Let's get you two filled up."

After breakfast Athrun decided to go to the beach for the day. He had already packed the stuff and after helping him out with a few things we were set to go. I took a nap during the 2 hours drive. When I woke, I was lying in the back. I stretched out just as Athrun finished parking.

"Morning angel, have a nice nap?" he as turning to face me.

I nodded and sat up. I was a bit lazy and stepped out of the car, the sun shining on us brightly making me sleepy. Athrun refused my help when I asked to take some stuff. I did anyways and he watched me like a hawk to make sure I was fine.

"Really Athrun if you didn't know about my pregnancy you wouldn't be treating me like this," I huffed.

"I know," he said, "But I want to take care of you."

Who could argue with that but, "I can still do things Athrun."

"I know," he said, "Fine…you can hold those two bags."

I set up a spot in front of his beach house and placed out beach towels there. I changed inside the bedroom's bathroom into a halter style bikini, and Athrun wore his navy trunks. He got out his sunglasses and rubbed me thoroughly with sunscreen before I started on him. I teased him and the sand had to wait a while before we came out to relax in it.

"This is the life," I said lying on my beach towel under the shade of my umbrella, Athrun snoozing behind me, his arms surrounding me.

He woke up a while later insisting that we needed to go into the water. He stripped off his shirt…finally and I went warm just at the sight of him. Other people did too, and ogled at my man with sighs and looked at me with envy. Athrun took my hand as we went into the water with no shivers and swam around a bit. Athrun was giving me lessons on how to float.

"You need to relax," he said as I was trying to make a star.

"I am relaxed," I said stiffly.

Athrun gave me a look and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and I felt my limbs limp under Athrun's arms. Unknowingly to me, he let go of his arms underneath and as he continued kissing me I was floating in the water.

I placed my head back with a dreamy look and Athrun chuckled and said, "Look you're floating."

I saw his arms at the side and went down under the surface. Since the water was shallow I stood up and glared at him. He gave me an apologetic look and I said, "What if I had drowned in there."

Athrun laughed and said, "I would have saved you."

I had no come back and said, "Don't do that again."

"Cagalli you'll never learn to swim at this rate," he said.

"I don't need to learn," I said, "I have you remember."

He smiled and said, "I know you do, but it's still good to know."

"I think this has been enough for a day," I said, "I want to watch you surf."

"How about you come with me?" he asked

I shook my head and said, "Baby doesn't feel like rocking over the waves."

"Now don't use our kid as an excuse Cagalli," Athrun said, "If he's our baby, I'm sure he can handle some waves."

Athrun was right and he took me over some waves as I sat and leaned back on his toned calves, grasping them tightly. He let me off the hook and I watched him as he owned those waves with perfection. Kira and Lacus came shortly after and while I was helping Lacus with food. Kira and Athrun were currently engaged in a one-on-one game of soccer and they were both tied.

After our lunch we went into the water again and talked about random stuff until Kira and Lacus walked off to get some time alone. I wanted to play some volleyball.

"You know you can't," he said looking at my longing face at the net where a group of people were passing the ball to each other.

I pouted at him and sighed.

"Let's practice our sandcastle building skills," he suggested, "I need to fine tune mine for the little guy."

I laughed and joined him anyways as we dug into the sand for a few hours. A few children joined, watching Athrun make sandcastle architectural pieces, awing at them and wanted to learn from the master.

"I think your skills are fine," I said sitting on a chair looking at Athrun through my sunglasses as a few ladies came up to him to also comment on his work. Young and wildly flirting ladies, mind you.

Athrun looked up and chuckled, winking at me.

"Oh you must teach me," a red head said leaning down to show her cleavage through his skimpy bikini. Athrun politely was looking somewhere else.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't feel like practicing my sandcastle building skills particularly with an adult, partially because I'm prepping for my child who is going to be born soon," Athrun said, "And my lovely fiancée is the only one I can share this skill with, so if you will please excuse me."

He came over to me, rolling his eyes at that red head that looked offended and walked away fuming.

"I must applaud your subliminal messaging skills," I said as Athrun took me into his arms.

"It comes with being a rich actor. I have to learn to politely remove people I don't want near me," he said, "However with you, I spilled out all my emotion and you still didn't even recognize that I loved you."

"I guess I was pretty dense," I said laughing.

"Thick as a rock, that head of yours," he said.

"Be nice," I said, "As if your head's any better."

We both laughed. By the evening I was thoroughly worn out and napping on the sand as Athrun was still busy engaged in athletic beach sports. He met some friends and they were all engaged in either a game of football, soccer, or volleyball. Athrun had an entourage at his feet waiting for attention. He, to my happiness would often just look at me and give me a wicked smile that made me catch my breath every time. When I woke up from my third nap, I stretched out lazily under the orange, purple sky felt a warm presence on my side and was sprawled in front of me supported by his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed for the god knows how many times today.

We just stared at each other for a while, no words needed to say how much we just really needed each other's presence and love. We stayed at his beach house that night and we were back home by the afternoon the next day as Kira and Lacus left last night back to Las Vegas. Time was just flying and I was given a wedding to magically create. Athrun got me every single thing to ease the stress of planning the wedding, from hiring a wedding planner, to his mother, to his friends, to my friends to himself and yet I was still worried. I gave my ideas of my perfect wedding to Tanya, my wedding planner and she gave me the most perfect envisions of my dream. Athrun added his own input but it surprised us how much of a simple, yet elegant wedding we both wanted.

I was currently trying to find a perfect wedding dress with my bride maids and Lenore. For the past few days we had found not even a sniff of the perfect dress and my baby was thoroughly complaining from his current home being treated the way he was.

After a torturous five days of dress hunting we found the one. It was a one-piece, strapless, A-line gown with lace-up closure. Chantilly Lace draped asymmetrically across the A-line gown, and was caught up at the side seams at various heights. Venise lace motifs adorned the strapless neckline, hugged the side hip, and encircled the bottom hem creating a scalloped edge.

When I changed back into my clothes, excited by succeeding in finding my dress I felt the most horrible headache in the world and sat down on the couch of my changing room. I had recently been getting headaches and had a feeling I was coming down with the flu. My muscles ached and often I would shiver in the night and seek Athrun's warmth constantly. But today had been the worst of the headaches and I couldn't see properly.

When it was over, I come out of the changing room to see the girls chattering to one another. I made my face and smiled, knowing that I had to take some Tylenol for relief. Lenore had lunch ready and after a fabulous meal we all relaxed and watched a movie in front of the huge television. Enjoying the chick flick there was a knock on the door, and knowing who it was hurried to answer the door. It was Athrun standing in all his glory wearing denim jeans and a fitted polo shirt. He was also holding a few bags.

"What have you got in there?" I asked him giving him a quick kiss.

"A surprise," he said moving me to a side to give me a proper kiss.

We went back to the living room and Lenore gave her son a hug and said, "Did you get the DJ, and photographer?"

"Dearka's taking the video and Mir is going to take the pictures. And I've got a DJ," Athrun said sitting down on a couch and pulling me onto his lap.

Mir nodded and said, "I think we'll be ready by next week."

"All we need is flowers and the cake," he said, "Tanya told me the hall was decorated."

"Speaking of Tanya," I said, "You've been meeting her, a lot these past few days."

Athrun chuckled and said, "I told you it's a surprise."

"So I won't even know what's in the bags?" I asked

"Well that you can," he said laughing, "Speaking of which I have the flowers for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They're in a box with the names."

The girls got their boxes and looked at their corsage with delight. They were pretty. Athrun had one for me as well and it was red, orange and gold. The simple flowers and gold leaves left me breathless and I said, "This is so pretty."

"Just like you," Athrun said kissing my lips lightly, "Now mother I have to take Cagalli home."

Everyone protested but Athrun charmingly let them allow me to leave and once in his car and noticing that he still had a few bags left; I was curious to know what was inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Everyone

I am so sorry about the late very late extremely late updates

All i can say is volunteering uni life and working don't mix well with writing

It took me honestly such a long time to write this but i promise i will finish this story over the summer

I never leave a story uncompleted :) it's a vow i've made to myself

And i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it

* * *

When we arrived home Athrun took the bags in one hand and my waist in another as we walked inside the dark home and turned on the lights. I laughed as Athrun tripped over a shoe which I had put there before I left.

"At least it wasn't you," he said as he got up off the floor.

I kissed him and said, "Now will you tell me what's in the bags?"

Athrun laughed and said, "Of course angel but first let's go up to the baby's room."

I went behind him and Athrun passed me that bags and said, "The room was looking a bit empty."

I looked confused and looked into the bags and took out a few teddy bears and toys.

"I was looking at them for the past few days and couldn't help myself," he said holding up the blue bear, "You think he'll like it?"

I was touched and immediately my hormones reacted and I started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Athrun asked rushing up to me and soothing my back.

"I love you," I said rubbing my eyes, "I'm just so happy."

"Angel," he said, "Please, stop crying you know I can't stand seeing your tears."

"It's the hormones," I said hugging the bear, "Baby will love it."

"Let me ask him," Athrun said asking me to sit on a bean bag that was in the room and started talking to the little bump on my abdomen. I was a bit ticklish at first, but Athrun relaxed me with one touch and I sighed and felt sleepy as he rubbed my hair as I was in his arms and he told me about everything he planned to do with the baby. Content, I fell asleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up to chills and cuddled into the blanket where Athrun was soundly sleeping. I felt sick and rushed out of bed disorientated and puked into the toilet.

"Angel, are you okay?" Athrun said still half asleep. I told him before that he didn't have to come to me each time I threw up.

"I'm fine," I said breathless, "Go back to sleep."

I knew that wasn't going to happen. I heard Athrun come in as I weakly flushed the toilet and went to wash out my mouth.

"You look so pale," he said looking worried and approached me and rubbed my arms, "And you're burning up."

"I had a feeling I was getting the flu," I said shivering.

Athrun helped me change clothes to something warmer and got me some soup to drink. I ate half by force and settled into bed with approved medication and warm in Athrun's arms.

The next morning Athrun stayed at home and took care of me. I was in bed all day and my fever went down. Athrun was relieved as I slept with his finger combing through my hair.

When I started getting better I noticed that my headaches were getting worse. When I was walking around the garden outside I was hit with such a huge headache that I collapsed to the ground. Athrun was out looking for his tuxedo. I had a black out.

I opened my eyes to bright white lights glaring down at me.

I felt like mush as I moved around to make sense of my surroundings.

"Athrun," I called out as the room was focused and I looked to see doctor's filling tubes of my blood and watching a monitor as I had IV put in my other arm. Frightened I called out for Athrun who was let in and soothed me.

"Baby?" I asked

"He's fine," Athrun said holding my hand, "Doctor's are just going to try to figure out what's wrong with you?"

"What happened?" I asked

"I found you fainted in the backyard when I came home rushing because you weren't picking up your phone," he said.

Relieved and gripping Athrun's hand I barely noticed all of what the doctor's did to me and soon I was left alone with Athrun who was consoling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling my baby move a bit.

"The doctor said the results will be in soon," he replied.

I nodded as we both just waited.

The doctor came in with a file and a smile and said, "Ms. Attha your lucky we found out about this before it became serious."

We both looked at her confused.

"You have Listeriosis," she said, "It's an infection caused by bacterium called listeria monocytogenes. It's mostly found in soft cheeses and ready-to-eat deli meats. You probably ate something bad and caught it. This is not a very good thing you might get."

"Will the baby be okay?" I asked worried

"Well we caught it really early, you're about 3 months in and the infection just seems to be concentrated and not very severe. We've started you on antibiotics. However, how much of the baby has been infected I can't say much. There is a 90% chance the baby may contract it and 20-25% of these babies do die either during the pregnancy or after birth. We'll just have to keep a close watch on you and the baby," she said with a concern.

I laid back on the hospital bed as tears streamed down my face. Athrun hugged me and tried to reassure me that everything would be fine and that our baby was a tough guy.

The next day I was let out with my antibiotics and feeling quite sick.

"The doctor said our baby's chances of not catching the infection are really good," Athrun said as we sat inside his car outside our home, "We caught it really early, and your body displayed the symptoms quite actively."

I nodded and said, "I really hope so Athrun…I'd die if I lost this baby."

"Hey don't say that," Athrun said holding my hands to my lips.

Our wedding was postponed for a week while I recovered. The antibiotics made me really weak as I recovered but I felt our baby fighting the disease's butt and that pulled me through. A week and a half later I was starting to get better, and got checked by the doctor who told me that I was cured and that the baby had a very likely chance of recovering just fine. I was shining once more.

The next day even though I wanted so desperately to prepare for my wedding, Athrun strictly refused.

"I'm not going to let you drown yourself in stress just after this ordeal," he explained.

"Then you're going to have to stay with me then," I said.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, "Stop being difficult."

I glared at him and said, "I'm being reasonable."

"No you're acting like a child, while I'm only trying to look out for your well being," he said kissing my lips, "Let me take care of you."

"Then take care of me, by being with me," I said smugly.

He chuckled and said, "You know I have things to do."

"Well someone's being a hypocrite," I said.

Athrun frowned a bit and said, "I guess someone woke up in a bad mood."

I sighed and said, "Fine then go, leave me alone."

Athrun didn't move noticing my disheartened tone and consoled me.

"Angel I'm sorry, but someone has to input our ideas into the wedding. And please I want you to relax. You wouldn't let me postpone the wedding even more then, at least try to relax for me and the baby," he said buttering me up and weakening my stubborn demeanour with his touch and caress.

"Okay," I coincided and leaned into his body.

"Then I'm going to go. Don't get into any mischief while I'm gone and Lacus will be here to watch you like a hawk," Athrun said giving me a long and sensual kiss before biding me adieu as Lacus came inside and we talked for the rest of the day. She cooked me dinner and sweets and I was a happy camper. My baby agreed with the food as well.

Athrun called constantly making sure that I was well, and resting. At one point I was taking a nap and Lacus told me he called and seemed relieved that I was sleeping. I laughed.

It was starting to rain by the evening and I sat by the windowsill watching the water fall from the sky. It relaxed me immensely and I could hardly wait for Athrun to get home. The dress rehearsal was tomorrow and I ready to finally see the complete venue. It was around 10 o'clock did Athrun come home with the rest of the people. I had fallen asleep by the window and was startled awake by the shouts of noises and started falling to my horror. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground.

We both breathed a sigh of relief and looked up into each others eyes.

"I don't think you should take naps there," Athrun said with a scared look in his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't," I said calming my rapidly beating heart down.

"Alright in there little guy?" Athrun asked placing his ear on my abdomen. Our baby moved and Athrun relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Dearka said sheepishly.

"That was a close call," Shiho said slumping from her frozen position. Everyone let out sighs of relief and Athrun lifted me to the couch where I sat.

"So how's everything for our wedding?" I asked.

They all shared their input and showed me pictures and video of the wedding in making.

I was laughing by the end and Athrun was holding me in his arms trying to sleep.

We all parted ways soon weary and ready to sleep all night.

I changed into a large shirt and climbed onto the bed where Athrun was laying his eyes half opened with a smiled as he saw me.

"Hey," he said pulling me to him by the waist and rubbing his thumbs over my hips making me shiver.

"I love you," I said kissing his nose, jaw and snuggling into his neck.

"Love you too darling," he said, "And you too baby."

He kissed me and talked nonsense to our baby his hands always near the bump where our baby was growing. We fell asleep complete and whole.

I woke up to an empty bed and there was a note on my side table telling me to eat breakfast after taking a nice long pampering bath. I followed Athrun's instructions and putting some nice bath salt in the hot water I was taking my time in the bath tube. After shrivelling up quite nicely I showered and came out in red babydoll dress with halter ties behind the neck. It had a pleated bodice above a beaded encrusted mesh inset and a chiffon skirt. Wearing gold slippers to match the gold beading I put on an apron and made chocolate chip waffles and secretly craving cheesecake. I would definitely stop by the bakery to get some wonderful strawberry cheesecake.

After my breakfast I called Athrun who was in surrounded by noise so I could barely understand him.

"What do I do now?" I practically yelled.

"Cagalli, can you call me in five minutes angel," he said, "I'm kind of busy with these random people."

I sighed and said, "Fine," hanging up.

I sat down now really wanting some cheesecake. Deciding to go get some myself I got my car keys and realized that Athrun put a lock on the garage so I couldn't go anywhere.

That…asshole.

Furious I called Athrun again and got his answering machine. I left him a very evil message and huffed calling Stellar, a person who I got to know really well.

"Stellar," I said calling her, "Do you mind picking me up? I really need to have some cheesecake or I'm going to spontaneously combust."

"Yeah I'm one my way to the bakery. Athrun said something about getting some cheesecake," she said.

"Cheesecake?" I asked bewildered.

"The strangest thing happened we were sitting down for some coffee and Athrun randomly called some guys and asks for some strawberry cheesecake for pick up. Everyone was staring at him and he simply said that he wanted some cheesecake at that moment. After a while he told me to pick it up and deliver it home to you," she said.

I hung up after a few minutes of talking when Athrun called.

"What's with the cheesecake?" I asked grinning.

Athrun chuckled and said, "I really don't know, I just had this intuition that you really wanted some cheesecake."

"I was going to call Stellar to just get some," I said laughing, "Baby was craving some."

Athrun was quiet for a moment and said, "Really."

Stellar came though the door and I shrieked in excitement and hugged her for bringing me the dessert.

Athrun had gotten cut of by that point and after eating a slice of cheesecake Stellar drove us to wear the dress rehearsal for my wedding was. As I went inside I stared in awe at the venue and in love with everything. It was everything I wanted and I felt overwhelmed seeing it.

Stellar hugged me and said, "Isn't it beautiful. Athrun worked really hard on this with everyone, but he poured his heart into this place."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Last time I checked he was helping with the lights," she said as there was a blackout, "I guess Athrun's not very good with lights."

I laughed and moved a bit bumping into things and trying to find some place safe.

I heard Athrun yell out, "Sorry guys the electricians will fix this in about five minutes. Can someone call Stellar to see where she and Cagalli are?"

"I'm right here," I said tripping over and falling on my knees and hands there was a clash of metal trays landing on my hand. I screamed grasping my hands cursing. I heard Athrun yell out and came to me by hearing my yells.

He gripped my hands and rubbed it, kissing it and asked someone to find some ice from anywhere.

"Oww, oww, oww," I said hissing, "I'm in a danger zone."

Athrun kissed my forehead and said, "Darling are you okay? You're bleeding."

The lights came on and I looked to see a small cut on my hand, with avid blood flowing from it. Athrun got a napkin and dabbed the cut which stopped bleeding after a few minutes. I looked at Athrun who kissed my lips and then put a band aid on it. The ice stopped the swelling and Athrun, after we were alone for a while, pushed me up a wall and ravished my lips. Of course we were in some changing room that he locked us inside.

"You look so much more beautiful day by day, I don't know what to do to stop myself from loving you every second," he said untying my halter neck ties and moved his lips down to stroke my skin with his lips releasing a moan from my throat and I gripped his hair furiously, which seemed to have turned him on even more.

"We have a rehearsal to get to," I said, "People will be looking for us."

"Who cares about people," he said stroking the skin on my breast.

I went rigid as his mouth replaced his hands.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh fuck," Athrun mumbled into my neck, "Who is it?"

"Athrun man, will you screw Cagalli later, your mother is looking for you," Dearka said from the other side of the door.

Athrun grumbled a bit and fixed my dress for me giving me one bruising lip lock before letting me loose.

"Go find her first," he said putting his head on a wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm not sure, my mother would want to see aroused," he said giving me a sexy look making me aroused.

"Athrun stop giving me that look," I said shutting my eyes.

He laughed and said, "Go or you won't be able to leave this room any time soon."

I followed his orders.

* * *

Lots of Love and i hope to have another update soon

Samera :)


	27. Chapter 27

I found Lenore after a few minutes and we engaged in a long conversation about the wedding and the baby. Athrun found us a while later and Lenore told him about Tanya wanting to see him. I was a bit upset by his constant departures to go see Tanya, but I trusted him. He wouldn't do anything stupid even if Tanya walked naked in front of him.

Soon the two came over and I was pulled into Athrun's arms and was on his lap as we all sat down on the couches going over the plans. Tanya mouth was stiff as she looked at me with evil eyes, secretly. Her face was like an innocent mouse caught stealing cheese in front of Athrun. Oh how I loath thee.

Soon Mir dragged me to get to my place and Kira and Dearka took Athrun. Lenore talked to Tanya though we all knew she wanted to follow Athrun. Athrun blew a kiss at me before leaving, sizzling Ms. Tanya up.

I went behind the door and I asked Lacus who was beside me, "Isn't Kira going to see me off?"

She looked surprised by the suggestion and said, "We didn't really know who you wanted to walk you down the aisle."

I nodded and said, "Well I'll ask Kira, I mean he is my brother, if he won't do it then who else will?"

She looked touched by my words and nodded.

The doors were opened and I walked down my aisle with no mishaps. We didn't go through a fake ceremony but Athrun and I walked back up the isle. We went over all the other stuff and the schedule before packing up and leaving. I met with Kira privately.

"So you're excited for tomorrow," he said giving me a hug.

I nodded with a smile and said, "Everything's perfect about this wedding; however I do have one complaint."

"Just name it and we'll fix it," he said with a small frown.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle," I said with a shrug, "I know you're not my dad, but it would really mean a lot to me-" and looked up to see Kira looking really full in the heart.

"Wow Cagalli," he said nodding, "Of course I would."

I smiled and said, "Well you get the perk of seeing me in the dress before Athrun."

He laughed and said, "I'd be honoured Cagalli, thank you."

I sniffed a bit and said, "Stop saying sappy things, I'm going to cry."

"Sorry," he said giving me a hug.

Tomorrow was the big day.

Well according to "tradition" the bride could not see the groom until I enter down the aisle. Of course Athrun and I were both outraged at the idea and refused. However, Athrun's mother had a way with words and we both melted and relented. Thus, I was right here in our room pacing away my baby missing his father's presence greatly. I sighed and sat on the bed until I heard a quite tap on the door. Curious, I went to check it and opened it slightly to see a man covered by the shadows of the dark hallway. He slipped inside grabbing my hand and pulling me on the bed.

"I could hear your pacing down the end of the hall," Athrun said placing his feverish kisses over my face.

"What can I say, I'm depended on you now," I said moaning at his touches.

"Good because I couldn't sleep either," he said holding me closely, "How's our baby doing?"

"He's calmed down now," I said my eyes fluttering closed as I quickly fell asleep on his chest.

As soon as the sun came up I was woken up first by the baby. After throwing up thoroughly, so I probably wouldn't need to for the rest of the day, the girls came inside. Athrun had left long before I opened my eyes. His spot of the bed was cold. Our ceremony was at three o'clock in the afternoon. I stretched out and was swept away in sweat pants and tank top over a sweater. We arrived at a little studio where I took a nice long shower, wore the sexiest bra I ever saw in my life, with matching panties and sat on a couch wearing a robe over the a pair of jeans and a tank top

"You look like a queen," Lacus said sitting down, "How are you feeling?"

"How can anyone not feel relaxed when I'm having a pedicure and being pampered like a queen," I said letting out a sigh.

"Well you're going to have a massage next and then your manicure and facial, though you don't need any one of those things," she said, "You want anything to eat?"

I nodded and said, "Baby's starving like a hungry tiger."

She laughed and said, "I can hear that."

She came back with some breakfast which I gobbled down. Stellar came in a while looking like she had just ran a marathon.

"The dresses haven't been through the dry cleaning yet," she said freaking out, "and Cagalli's dress is currently M.I.A."

There went my calm mood.

"What?" I said, "I had it in Lenore's closet did you check there? And how long will they take?"

"I heard Lenore gave it to Shiho who gave it to Mir who was supposed to give it to Luna. But Shiho never got it," she said.

"Then it's probably in the closet still," I said, "I can go get it."

"Yeah right Cagalli," everyone said.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "Staying here, got it."

The dress fiasco was fixed soon enough. I was getting my nails done and after getting my hair done it was noon. We moved out grabbing some Chinese take-out. Arriving at the venue I went into the bride's room where I was met with about hoard of delays. I was fretting and Tanya was the bitch of the century yelling at everyone. Everyone was given a job and I was sitting on my chair in only my jeans and shirt still bored out of my mind. I heard violins playing outside and looked to see a person standing playing a beautiful melody at a park with another person playing a flute. I smiled standing to listen too the music. I started humming as I went outside the balcony and looked down to see people coming out of trucks and bring stuff in.

I played with my phone as Tanya brought my dress in.

"Oh thank you," I said taking it from her and hanging it, "I really want to thank you for planning this wedding Tanya, its perfect."

She gave me a fake smile and said, "It's my job."

"Do you know where Luna is?" I asked, "She's supposed to do my make-up soon."

"Oh she's around," she replied sitting down with a cup of coffee.

I nodded sitting, "The music outside sounds nice doesn't it?"

She shrugged and said, "So you excited?"

I nodded and said, "Very much, I can't wait to be officially Mrs. Zala."

"Well Athrun and I have worked very hard on this wedding," she said, "I've gotten to know him very well and I have to say you're a lucky girl."

"I know," I said playing with my ring.

"In all good honesty I am curious to know how he is so in love with you," she said simply.

"Well much better then you," I said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me," I said.

"Well excuse you lady, we know who the better woman here is, make that the only woman here," she said.

"Well," I said, "I'm the one getting married to him."

"I could wreck this wedding in two seconds," she said, "If I wanted I could have stolen Athrun away from you like that."

I rolled my eyes and said, "what's with you women, can't you leave Athrun be? Is it so hard to leave him happy?"

"Happy," she said, "He's been overexerting himself for your sorry piece of shit and doesn't say a thing, while you are sitting your ass down letting him do all the work. What kind of lover are you?"

That hurt.

"Just go," I said dying to punch her.

"Oh did I hurt your ego?" she asked, "Honey we know you're nothing compared to him. Once he realizes what a lazy ass he married he'll divorce you in two seconds."

I punched her in the face and stormed out feeling tears fill my eyes.

I went through an exit that was empty and sat outside the door crying. Damn hormones. I let out small sobs. After calming down I stood up to open the door and find it lock. I swore and went to try other doors which were locked. I went through the main entrance and tried to get in but was blocked by two guards. I tried explaining to them who I was but they refused. What the heck eh?

I saw Tanya smirking from inside nursing her bloody nose.

I tried to go in and was removed from the property. You think people who know the face of the person Athrun Zala was getting married to, but no. I sighed and decided to call someone…if I had a phone. I crossed my arms and walked to the park where I heard the music. I saw the two musicians and walked up to them as they were still playing their music.

And I saw one familiar face.

"Ahmed?" I said recognizing one of them. I forgot he played the violin.

"Cagalli," he said, "Cagalli Yula Attha?"

I nodded and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed and said, "Just playing music with my wife."

I looked up at the pretty girl and said, "Hi."

"Jane this is Cagalli, a friend of mine."

She greeted me and I said, "You two look great together."

They both laughed and Ahmed said, "Why are you all prepped up?"

"Actually," I said, "I'm getting married to Athrun Zala today."

They both stared at me and said, "What?"

I sighed and said, "It's true, but apparently not a lot of people know about it."

That hurt me too.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked

Ahmed nodded and passed it to me. I thanked him and called up Athrun's number.

"Hello?" he said knowing not a lot of people had his number.

"Athrun," I said, "I'm locked out."

"Locked out?" he said, "I thought you were in your room?"

Apparently Tanya hadn't mentioned my disappearance to anyone.

"Athrun," her shrilly voice came through the other line.

"Get away from her Athrun," I said, "Or I'll punch her stupid face again."

"What they heck is going on?" he asked the both of us.

I looked around to see the two body guard a few meters away looking up at me carrying rope and what looked like a cloth.

"Ahmed help me," I said passing him the phone and getting behind him, "Please those people are going to kill me."

"What the hell?" Ahmed said

"My evil wedding planner wants me out of the picture. Someone call the police," I said.

"Hey buddy I'm sorry to bother you, but that girl's escaped from jail and is mentally ill. We really need you to give her to us," the guy said to Ahmed.

"They are officers," Ahmed said.

"Please Ahmed if you care about me even if it's a little bit let me at least run," I said.

"I'm sorry officers but I can't do that," he said as Jane stood beside him.

"Look mister, give us the girl," the other guys said, "Don't make us hurt you."

They pulled out a gun making us all freeze.

"Let's not make this hard," the guy said, "Just hand her over."

I realized what a mess I brought those two into and stepped into front of them and said, "Let them have me."

"That's a good girl," the officer said.

Ahmed held my arm to stop my advance.

"Yo buddy, give it a rest," the guy said.

"Cagalli just step back," Ahmed said, "Jane walk away."

She listened to him. The cop shot his gun to threaten us and the guy grabbed my arms and hauled mw away leaving me kicking and screaming. The officers grabbed my legs and I was fighting both of them as Ahmed was knocked down. I was crying and refused to get into the car.

They kicked my legs and bent my elbow until they were both knocked to the side by someone. At first I thought it was Ahmed and then I looked up to see a furious Kira and an even more deathly Athrun. He knocked out the guys with non life threatening marks and I was gripping my stomach tightly.

"Oh god darling are you okay?" he asked pulling me out of the car and into his arms.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a little shaken."

"And the baby?" he asked worried.

"Moving," I said, "Like a jack rabbit."

"I should take you to the hospital," he said, "Kira-"

"I'm fine," I said, "I just really want to kick Tanya's ass."

"Don't worry; she's gone," he said, "the girls took the liberty of removing her."

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked

"I went to your room to find it empty, shoved Ms. Tanya out of my way and looked out to see you talking to some people. I literally gave Tanya a death threat and went to talk to the guards to see them missing. Those guards know who you were Cagalli. I'm pretty sure that bitch had something to do with this and rushed putting two and two together," he said, "I'm sure they all need to take a visit to the hospital and jail."

I nodded and said, "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

"Am I useless?" I asked, "Why have I been allowed to do nothing for the wedding, while you've exhausted yourself out?"

"Because you're doing something much harder then anything else Cagalli," he said with a smile, "You're carrying our baby, and I think that is much hard work then planning a wedding. And you're not useless angel. If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't know where I'd be."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay I can walk back I need to get ready our wedding's in a few hours," I said.

"I'm sure we can delay the ceremony a bit," he said, "No one is going anywhere."

I smiled as we walked back to the venue and separated our ways.

"Cagalli," Lacus said, "You had us all worried."

"Your hair!" Luna said.

"Let's get ready people, I'm getting married soon," I said.

After fixing my hair and doing my make-up I was changed into my dress and wore simple jewelry. Lenore put a delicate tiara hair band on and I was ready with my brides maids dressed as well. We were on time by some miracle.

Everyone left and Kira came in doing a double take coming inside.

"So how do I look?" I asked feeling the wedding jitters finally take place.

"Athrun will be lucky if he doesn't faint see you," he said, "You look beautiful."

"Aww," I said, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, "You ready to go marry your man?"

I nodded and held Kira's elbow.

* * *

hey everyone sorry about not updating soon i went on a two months long vacation back home :D which was amazing but unfortunately i couldn't bring my laptop there which had the chapter i wrote up and could not...update. But I am back now. I'm thinking there are about 2 chapters left. :) Next is obviously the marriage and i'll have another with the ending. :D

Sorry again

Thank u all for the support and patience u guys have given to this story.

~Samera


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Everyone,

Yeah lol i think the last time i update was probably more then a year ago,

I'm sooo sorry everyone literally life has been crazy

I got promoted at work

I switched into bio/chem at uni

I got a bf lol ahaha

And I really want to thank everyone (lol whoever is left) for your unwavering support for this story. Thank you all sooo very much, it's the beautiful reviews that honestly made me open my laptop and type away. This story should be over in the next couple chapters...kinda sad to see it end lol maybe that's why i waited a year to update lol jks.

But my head it full of ideas :) i wanna hopefully create and share with everyone who loves Athrun and Cagalli as much as I did and still do.

But yeah wedding day i hope you enjoy the chatper :D

* * *

The door opened and the music changed it keys as the little flower girls started walking in followed by my bridesmaids. Kira and I came in next and I looked up to see Athrun in all his glory.

There was silence as I approached the altar in slow steps just staring into Athrun's emerald eyes. I saw his breath hitch and I smiled at him brightly. He gave me a wicked smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was it. It was the moment where all my dreams were going to come true. I was finally going to marry my prince charming, whom I loved more then life. I felt all our memories flash through my mind and I stopped in front of him. Athrun had both his arms out to hold mine.

I placed my hands in his as he helped me up the two steps and I stood in front of him.

A priest was there and to me it felt like only Athrun and I were there.

He started of by saying, " Dearly beloved it is a time of celebration, for two people have come together and found mutual joy. They have shared their lives and decided to create a covenant between themselves, a partnership guided by spirit and support by our community. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha ask all you in attendance in body and spirit to pledge your support and encouragement for them to keep true to their vows.

The Minister then lit two white taper candles.

"We are all children of the light. I light this candle, which represents the sun, our spiritual father. I light this candle, which represents the moon, our spiritual mother. As these flames burn bright and strong, may their light bring this union between Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha to grow in joy and love."

He scattered flower petals in a complete circle around us.

"Let your love be like the flowers of the earth, beautiful and divine, ever growing, spreading love and joy throughout the Earth. May you live within a circle of love and may your unity be a thing of beauty and sweetness. May your love dance in eternal circles of time, with the dance of the earth with the sacredness of life."

He asked us to pick a candle each. We turned to each other and held our flames together to make one.

Minister said, "And you begin your journey of life shared, separate beings that have come together into one light, one love. Many are the years you will share if you keep your vows, your sacred trust. May the sacred winds whisper joy into your life. May you take delight in each other for all your days. You are forever changed from this day forward. May this fire of love kindle your passions for each other throughout all your years. May your love rise anew, an eternal flame to light the day. May you grow old together and share a happy home."

He asked us to repeat a verse.

"Beloved, I seek to know you, and ask for the wisdom to love you as you are. I will take joy in you and in our life together. You are to me the whispering of the tides, the seduction of summer's heat. You are my friend, my lover. Grow old and wise with me. I look forward to the life before us of rainbows and sunsets and a willingness to share all things. I love you. I adore you."

We both paused comprehending what we just said and smiled. It was perfect.

The Minister asked us to say our vows to each other starting with me.

"I, Cagalli Yula Attha take you, Athrun Zala, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one and only true love. On this day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. Athrun, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals and dreams, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Athrun couldn't seem to stop himself from not kissing me, so he did gently on my forehead and whispered, "Love you," proceeding to say his own vows.

"I Athrun Zala, take you Cagalli Yula Attha as my best friend, my love for life as my wife. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Cagalli: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. Like an angel who fell on my lap…literally, I will love you for as long my heart beats."

I could hardly breathe.

The Minister asked for the rings to be brought out and Athrun and I took our rings for each other.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness," the minister said.

Athrun placed the ring on my finger and said, "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete."

I did the same and said, "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete."

"Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future."

"May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God."

The Minister joined the right hand of Athrun and I and said, "Now that Athrun and Cagalli have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Congratulation you may now kiss the bride."

Athrun swept my in his arms and whispering and short, "finally" in my ear and gave me a sweet heart warming kiss. We broke apart after hearing a cough and stepping away as the minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen I now would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Zala."

There was a huge uproar of applauses as Athrun and I walked down the aisle and to a private room for us before we had to go to the reception.

"I'm surprised I didn't throw up," I said sitting down on a couch placing a hand over my abdomen.

Athrun closed the door behind me and said, "See we're going to have a good behaved kid."

"He definitely got that from you," I said kissing Athrun's lips.

"Does it feel different being married?" Athrun asked kissing my bare shoulder.

"I don't feel anything," I said, "Yet at least."

"You're wearing one very beautiful dress," Athrun said, "I thought I was going to fall."

I smiled and said, "You're lucky I didn't fall in these heels," sticking my feet out.

Athrun was about to take off my shoes when the door opened and in came our gang with congratulations. I was smiling and chatting with my girls while Athrun was on the other side of the room with his guys.

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Mir asked

I had a huge blank as I realized that Athrun and I never talked about our honeymoon.

"It's a surprise," Athrun said intervening and pulling me to his side.

"How come I didn't know about this surprise?" I asked

"Because you didn't ask," He said cheekily.

"Guys time to head out for the reception," Shiho said, "You know the most important part of the wedding."

"I liked the getting married part," I said with fiddling with the bouquet in my hand.

"I liked watching you walk down the aisle looking like a goddess part," Athrun said kissing my temple.

I beamed at him as while he held my hand as we walked to the reception area, where the party just begun. After sitting down and receiving many congratulations and showers of presents, which were now filling up a room, dinner had begun. After multiple toasts, some, which made me, tear up; it was time for the ceremonies.

I had to throw my bouquet.

"Okay everyone?" I asked the crowd of ladies behind me. They all had huge smiles on their faces.

I turned around closed my eyes and tossed the bouquet. Instantly there were shrieks, yells and hollers. And I turned around to see who the person was who caught my flowers.

There standing was Lacus looking quite dumbfounded. I cheered for her and whispered to Kira who was looking at Lacus with a smile, "You know Kira the person who catches the garter has to put it up her leg."

His face paled as a person announced that the garter ceremony was next.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked Athrun who was kneeling in front of me as I was sitting on a chair.

"Tradition," Athrun said, "Very important."

"What kind of tradition is pulling a piece of fabric down my leg?" I asked, "Especially in front of all these people."

"You're lucky I'm not pulling it off with my teeth," Athrun grinned, and then said lowly, "I'll do that with your other one in our honeymoon bedroom."

I blushed.

"What a cute bridal brush angel," Athrun said kissing my forehead, getting up briefly

And the night went on.

There was food, dance, and laughter. Athrun and I had our first dance. We stared into each other's eye, shining with happiness and love. I never could have felt more complete then how I did at that moment, in his arms as he just couldn't stop kissing my lips over and over again.

It was magical.

I danced with Kira next and Athrun with his mother…well my mother now too.

"You look beautiful Cagalli," Kira said into my ear.

I laughed and jokingly said, "This will be my first and last time."

Kira laughed and said "You are always my beautiful little sister"

I smiled….paused "Hey, I'm older."

"I'm happy for you. I know I haven't spent as much brotherly time with you…as much as siblings spend growing up, but I couldn't have asked for a more perfect sister you grew up to be. And I'm so proud of you," Kira said looking like his eyes were tearing up.

I couldn't tell I was crying. Horomones…yep it definitely has to be that.

I hugged Kira tight…I was so blessed to have such an amazing brother.

The music changed once more, and I was dancing with Patrick.

"My daughter is glowing," was the first thing he said.

"Your daughter is the happiest woman alive," I grinned, glancing over to look at Athrun who was dancing with Lacus.

"Athrun is a lucky man, and more then that, I am the luckiest father to be able to have such an amazing son," he whispered, "Thank you Cagalli for coming into his life."

"Dad, you know I wouldn't want it any other way," I said, "I mean look at those genes."

Patrick laughed, "You are way too good for my old ego."

"I agree," Lenore said coming up to us, "Cagalli, you should rest a bit. I'm sure your feet must be hurting."

She was right they felt like they were swelling.

Athrun's hands slipped around my waist, he kissed my temple and said "Yeah let's go cut the cake and we'll find you a place to sit."

I looked up at Athrun and just hugged him tight. I closed my eyes briefly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

* * *

So yeah they are married yay :D

mrs. zala lol yeah 2011...damn that's a long time :$

I feel horrible about it I'm sincerely sorry everyone for the wait.

i'll try to come up with the next chapter soon

Thank you everyone for your patience :)

Lots of Love the next chapter shall be the honeymoon :D ;)

till next time

Samera


End file.
